Indigo Rewrite
by timeturneruser
Summary: This one is different then the last one and some changes are made but this will is taken slower. So review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes- This is section is a little bit of the back story or the history of my version of the Pokemon world and how things work. This explains things so I don't have to explain them later on in the story.

History of the Pokemon world

What came before Pokemon was still a mystery that was still being solved by Pokemon Professors and scientists. What they did know was ancient Pokemon started appearing on this planet about 2 million years ago. Then humans came about a million and half years ago no Professor knew where we came from it seemed like we just arrived because there was no known fossil record of humans only of Pokemon. The relationship between humans and Pokemon didn't start out so well because the Pokemon ate humans for food and they were in return eaten for food.

Then about a million years the ancient Pokemon gave way to more of the modern Pokemon that was around today. Then this also brought raise to humans taming the Pokemon and using them for every day purposes and used them for wars fought over territory. This went on until the food was supply was getting short because the number of people and Pokemon grew past what their environment could withstand. Then a disease struck and started to dwindle down the number of Pokemon and Humans. That is when a person named Paul Ketchum made a discovery he found a way to control the breeding of Pokemon and humans and made it so everything would remain in balance.

But wars where still fought and this harmed nature itself so all the clans decided to get together and see if they could put an end to war. So they finally came up with agreement and divided the area equally and no one was allowed to visit from other regions it would be closed off to people not born in the region. This also meant no commutation between the two islands. Clans that where friendly towards one another where placed on one island region and eventual after years of marriage and clan leaders dying without an heir all island regions where owned by one ruler. For example if you beat the 2nd tanked member of the elite four but last to the top member you would become the 2nd best member of the elite 4 and the once 2nd best would move down to 3rd. The 4th best would be moved out but that wasn't it for them because each year after the championships and near the start of the league the elite four and any former member of the elite four had a battle to decide that year elite four.

Then about 1000 years ago Robert Ketchum made a discovery of a giant island with no Pokemon and fossils of things that were not Pokemon. Since it was an unclaimed island he laid claim to it and was given a deed to the island.

Then about 500 years ago technology gave way to cloning. Ketchum clan began to use that to bring back the animals in there fossils. They then started a business and sold it to all regions and since it was a neutral island it allowed ships to arrive from the different regions on different days and it will send out the meat from the island. So people stopped eating Pokemon all together but this didn't stop Pokemon from eating humans or other Pokemon.

Ketchum clan whose business was booming at this time gathered a group of top scientists from all regions to figure out the solution. This was allowed but the scientists were not allowed to bring there Pokemon to the island nor could they bring anything but the clothes and the hygiene items. They also couldn't bring anything back with them.

Then about 350 years they came up with a solution they created a program that controlled the Pokemon to tell them to stop eating fellow Pokemon and humans instead they where to eat the plants the Ketchum's had developed that would give tall Pokemon the nutrients it needed and made the plant fast growing and tasty.

Then about 300 years ago the Ketchum clan called all the regions leaders together on the island a meeting that had not happened since the last war. It happened to be a peaceful meeting and out of the meeting came two things the idea of Pokemon battles and to come up with a way to make the Pokemon stronger to withstand the attacks from other Pokemon.

It took them 10 years and they not only managed to make Pokemon stronger and make it so a great deal of damage would have to be taken before they died. In order to ensure this didn't happen in battle they implemented a fainting trigger in the Pokemon if they got to the point they were exhausted and or the pain got too great. Then 40 years later people began to implement more various different moves into the Pokemon. So Ketchum clan developed remedies for these and created plants out in the wild so trainers could make their own if a center was too far away.

As they years passed the battling got more polished as the years passed. Then about 200 years ago the Poké Ball was invented by researcher at Ketchum industries. This allowed the humans to go from fighting with Pokemon to how ever many they could carry on their person at one time. To where it was polished down and refined even more to where it was at today.

About 50 years ago when some worked out how to transport convert Poké Ball's into data now it required a special systems within the Poké Ball to do so.

The schools in Pokemon

Where the battle season started in late June and in order to get a license to be a trainer you had to be 15 and have completed 12 years of school if you wanted to be a trainer. A trainer would go to school with everyone else until the age of 10. Then you had to choose what you wanted to do in life Trainers and people who wanted to be gym leaders went to one school in regions other than Johto and Kanto Coordinators went to the school. Healers and breeders had their own school Professor's and researchers had anther and people who wanted to be in law enforcement or a Pokemon ranger went to another school. The people who didn't want to do any of this stayed at their old school. There they would learn the skills they would need to take them on their journey. If they wanted to switch their life's goal there where schools that allowed that. Upon graduation they would receive a diploma now a trainer or a coordinator upon graduation would receive a Pokedex registered to them and would be there license.

Getting New Pokemon

A Professor would receive starter Pokemon from a breeder at a set date and care for them until he needed to start to send them to various Pokemon centers so they could be picked up there new trainers. But he kept some to give to people who wanted to come there to pick them up or for the new trainers in his new town. Now trainers could upon graduating get the starter Pokemon if they wanted to but most held off until the league started. But if they were given a Pokemon as a gift they could go register at a Pokemon center or visit a Professor and get it registered as there starter Pokemon. If they had a loyal Pokemon that was raised but never caught they could take it to a Pokemon center, breeder or a Professor where it was caught using a starter first ball.

Some of the rules of new trainers

Trainers until they had their license and the league started couldn't own or buy Poké Ball's from a store. Trainers could catch however many Pokemon they could catch but they had to be able to care for the Pokemon once caught. They couldn't abuse the Pokemon once it was caught if you did you would face punishment.

Making Money

Now a Professor was paid in 3 ways first they were paid by Ketchum industries because all of them where employed by them. The second way they got paid is by offering a place for the overflow for a trainer's Pokemon they also had to pay them to feed them. Sure there were other places where you could store your Pokemon. The other way is that League paid them to care for the starter Pokemon until they were received by the new trainer or sent out to other Pokemon centers where a new trainer could receive it instead of going all the way to the Professor.

Now Pokemon doctor and Nurses where paid by the Pokemon center they worked for. The center made money by providing all medical care for the sick or injured Pokemon in the area. The center also made money by acting like a bed and breakfast to all trainers passing through the area and had paid.

Now the Championship League made money in a few ways. The first came in the form of trainers paying for their license. They would also make money selling merchandise from the Championship rounds and Festivals. They also made money by selling tickets to the championship round and to the festival or contest. They also sold the Pokedex and its update to everyone. But that was enough to offset some of the costs. No the main income and how they were able to pay the gym leaders and aid the Professor's was the High Council members owned some of the largest business inside of the area where there league was held. The Council made all the rules and made the final decision on any challenge or ruling and decided in whom became a gym leader or the people in charge of the Pokemon contest. They also saw to how much money gym leaders and people who ran the contests made.

Breeders made money by either teaching classes that showed differ ways to improve the Pokémon's overall health. They also could own salons made just for Pokemon. They also owned breeding centers where they breed Pokemon. They also could work for Ketchum industries where they helped in the making of Pokemon food for Pokemon. They also could work with the League and breed the starter Pokemon and train them to the point where they would be good for trainers then they would send them out to the Professors.

Trainers and Coordinators had lots of expenses they needed to pay for. The storage and feeding fees for their Pokemon, buying Poké Ball's, buying food for themselves and their Pokemon they had with them, buying medical supplies needed for them and there Pokemon, buying evolution stones if they didn't find them along the way or win them. They also had to pay for staying in the centers and the paying of the treatment of their Pokemon. They also had to pay if they ended up losing a trainer battle.

Now with all of the expenses they needed to make money they made money a few different ways. Winning specialty battle along the way, winning against anther trainer you would have to pay 200 but if you couldn't afford that it was based on percentage based on what you had in your pocket. They could also earn money by helping a Professor out in his research he would give a Pokedex that had a camera so you could record a video if saw a Pokemon out in nature doing something odd or unique or if you saw a unique or odd Pokemon you could snap a picture of it. The Professor would pay you on the quality and how truly unique it was. The last way a trainer could make money is if they it made through a league Championship and come to face the champion. If they won or lost they would make some money. But if they won they could face the elite four if they so wanted to if they decided to go for it they would get paid depending on how far they reached. If somehow they beat the elite four they would get paid top money for it. But there journey was over once they beat a member of the elite four because they would become a member of the elite four afterwards. What position in the elite four you took depends on what member you beat. For example

The last way a coordinator could make money was by winning the Pokemon contests you didn't get paid unless you won. If you won the grand festival you won top dollar also.

Now the way Leagues and contests worked was they ran for a season. They started in late June and ran until the start of May and in that time a trainer or coordinator how to win the set number of badges or contest ribbons in order to qualify for the Championship or Grand festival. Then the Championship or grand festival ran from middle of May to late May until the 2nd week in June. After this point they could take a break before if they so choose before they had to head back out. Some trainers or Coordinators went for so long because since the borders where closed and they couldn't go anywhere they had to compete in the same league they got bored then decided to try a different career.

Poké Ball's

There were a variety of Poké Ball's a person could buy from a store. But once bought they were DNA locked to a trainer and linked to their Pokedex so the Pokemon only be obeyed by them and only they could open them. Now there expectations to them being only allowed to be opened by the trainer it being the person you registered to care for your Pokemon and store your Pokemon. The doctor or nurses you gave temporary access to when the time was up they wouldn't be able to recall or bring the Pokemon out of the ball. Now a Poké Ball worked to instantly tame the wild Pokemon and obey your command. But the expectation was if the Pokemon began to distrust you or didn't feel your skills where up to par with it the Pokemon would disobey. If the Pokemon really began to not like the trainer or feel unsafe with the trainer there was a failsafe in the ball where the Pokemon could break the bond and release itself from there master. A trainer could also release Pokemon back into the wild if they so choose to do so.

There was a unique Poké Ball's it was called the starter first ball and could only be used by a Professor, Breeder or a Pokemon center. This ball wasn't DNA locked or voice locked until it was in the hands of a trainer and near there Pokedex. If the Pokedex had them registered with a starter Pokemon they wouldn't be able to receive the Pokemon but if it was blank the Poke Ball would switch and the trainer would then be registered with that Pokemon as there starter.

Pokedex

The Pokedex worked in a unique way when it was pulled out and aimed at a Pokemon it would scan it and then tell them what it knew about a Pokemon. It was also linked to the trainers Poké Ball's and if it knew what Poke ball was occupied because the Poké Ball would send out a signal. Now when the Pokedex reached the limit when a trainer caught there seventh the Pokedex would send out a signal to the Poké Ball and it would be sent away.

A Pokedex would have to be synched and linked to a machine inside of the building where they wanted to send their extra Pokemon to. The machine also changed the protocols of the Poké Ball so anyone registered to work there could open the Poké Ball.

There was a unique Pokedex built for Professors this Pokedex had a picture camera and viceroy camera built in. a trainer could get one if they wanted to help out the professor and get paid for it. How they got it was that here old Pokedex they got during graduation everything on it would be switched to the new Pokedex and the old one would be put back into circulation.

Trading

Trading a Pokemon was simple because once the Poké Ball wasn't traded just the Pokemon inside of the Poké Ball was.

Criminal Organizations

The criminal organizations built their own Poké Ball's so when a Pokemon was caught all who worked for team rocket could control the Pokemon. Now they knew they couldn't steal other trainers Pokemon while it was inside of the ball. But they could steal it while outside of the ball because they worked out how to break the Pokémon's connection to the trainer's Poké Ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Ash led a fairly good life up until this point in his life. His dad who was in charge of Ketchum industries had taken over earlier then he wanted to when Ash's grandfather was killed when his ship sank. So his father ran the business on the island it was based. He tried to come home when he could. Since his mother wanted Ash to go to a good school they moved to Pallet town the town closest to take a boat or plane to Ketchum island.

Ash always loved Pokemon from an early age he seemed to have gotten that from his mother who was a Professor who worked with Professor Oak. After school Ash could be seen out in the fields outside of the lab doing his homework then he could be seen watching the Pokemon or playing with them. During the summer he spent his time at being at home and going with his mom to work and helping in her research or spending them with his father on Ketchum Island. There on the Island he learned all about the technologies that covered the world and even worked on giving his hand at inventing new technologies when he could.

It was now a week before Ash would begin his journey and right now he found his himself in a lab tinkering a way on a device. His dad walked into the lab and wasn't surprised to see his son still up tinkering away at something he did that a lot when he was here. "Ash it is time to go to bed you have to get up early tomorrow to catch the boat to get back home."

Ash finished putting the tablet back together and when he turned back around his son was wearing glasses and they looked strange. "Ash what is up with the glasses?" His dad asked him curiously.

"Just something I am working on right now it is plain glass but when I am out in the sun the glass will darken and will act as sunglasses. "

"Cool so when you are ready you can tell me what you are working on."

"Goodnight dad" Ash picked up the tablet and walked out of the room and then walked down the hall into the room he stayed in. He got dressed for bed and then lay down in bed he knew he would have trouble sleeping he always did when it was his last night here. A couple of hours of tossing and turned he managed to fall asleep he woke up exhausted. He got up and grabbed some clean clothes and then went down the hall and took a shower. He got of the shower dried off and changed into his clothes and then went back down to his room and packed his bags and took them and headed out.

His dad was waiting for him at the dock ash walked up to his dad. His dad pulled him into a hug Ash returned it and they broke the hug. "Ash be careful on your journey and don't forgot to call every once in a while."

"I will dad" Then the ships horn blasted "alright I got to go I will be seeing you."

Ash walked down the dock and walked up the ramp and got on board the ship. It wasn't a passenger ship but one of the delivery ship headed for Pallet Town. He arrived to the Pallet docks in the late afternoon he wasn't surprised his mom wasn't waiting for him she probably got caught up in some research.

Ash took his bag and walked home it took him about a half an hour to get there he used his key to enter and then he headed upstairs to his room and he dropped his bag on the bed. He reached in the bag and pulled out the tablet he was working on and he headed back downstairs and out the door he turned around and locked the door. He then headed down to Professor Oaks and he walked into the lab.

He had a chuckle as both Professor Oak and his mom where caught in some research and knew better then to try and disturb them. He took out the out Pokedex he got for graduation and used the Professors computer to switch everything over to the tablet. The he heard a gasp "I was supposed to pick up Ash I got to go and make sure he got home ok."

Ash stood up from behind the computer "actual mom I have been home and then I came here."

Both of the Professors jumped in fright and his mom turned and glared at him "Ash you could have announced yourself when you got here."

Ash raised his right eyebrow and gave her a look "Mom not even flock of Spearow could tear you both from your research."

She laughed she knew her son was right "Well I am done here for the day lets go home and I will cook us some dinner."

So his mother gathered her things as Ash gathered his and they both left the lab. They walked home and dropped their stuff on the table and they took off their shoes. His mother walked to the kitchen and Ash explained his trip to her while she was cooking dinner. The conversation continued through the dinner then he helped her clean up. They both watched some TV and the news before they headed to bed.

The female anchor for the news came on "our top news story tonight is a happy one. The rulers of the kingdoms have come to agreement to open there borders to outsiders for the first time in years. In 2 years Kanto and Johto will open there borders to each other and if everything goes right Hoenn will open there borders next then then next year Sinnoh the next year after would be Unova and then it would be Kalos. They are also going to allow the trainers bring the Pokemon back to their regions."

Ash's mom turned off the TV she was shocked "Ash you know what this means?"

Ash was as excited as she was "Yeah new Pokemon if I manage to get through Kanto in time I can go be one of the first trainers in there."

"Yes but me and Professor Oak can look at new Pokemon instead of studying the same ones. They have been studied so much there is nothing new to learn.

Ash was as excited as she was and they talked about the possibilities until it was time for bed. Ash was having anther sleepless night and so he tossed and turned and he sighed in frustration he looked to be a shooting star. "I wish on my journey I meet many interesting Pokemon and many discoveries and I end with some strong Pokemon and I catch a lot of rare Pokemon."

Ash didn't know why but after he made that wish he felt better and that he could sleep and so Ash laid his head back down he fell right to sleep. The next morning he woke up refreshed so he gathered his clothes and showered and changed for the day. He headed downstairs when he got down there he was surprised to see his mom here and not at the lab. She saw his expression "Don't look so surprised Ash I want to spend your last here with you. So we will go and get your things but have some fun also. Plus the Professor will be spending all work sending out the starter Pokemon to various places."

She was true to her word they did get him camping supplies, M.R.E's, full array of things so he could cook meals in the wild, full array of medical supplies, and a full supply of evolution stones. But they managed to fit in some fun they went to the movies hit a festival and went to an amusement park. The last day Ash had to himself his mom went to work in the lab.

So Ash took the time to pack his things and there was plenty of time left in the day. He also needed to do some things at the lab so he headed over there with a bag with what he needed inside. He walked into the lab and set his bag down and then looked around and he could see it was a mess and there was scotch marks on the wall. His Mom or Oak where not here so he headed outside to the fields he looked around to see if he could see them then he saw over the next hill he saw electric type move being executed.

Ash was worried he crested the next year he saw his mom and Professor Oak in front of a Pikachu. "What happened to cause this reaction Samuel all you tried to put it back its in ball it went ballistic."

"I do not know Delilah but we need to get it back inside of its ball before it hurts itself."

Ash saw the Pikachu eyeing the Poké Ball and then gave the two Professors a look like was daring them to do something. Then it clicked ash walked down the hill and when Professor Oak went to raise the Poké Ball Ash yelled to him "stop don't do that."

They both looked to Ash with confusion then he reached them both Ash held out his hand to Professor Oak. Professor seemed to know what he wanted and he handed him the Poké Ball "ok ash if you want to try it go right ahead."

Ash walked over as he did so in full view of Pikachu eye line he shrunk down the Poké Ball and put it in his pocket. Pikachu gave him a curious look he heard voice call out from behind him "Ash what are you doing?" it was his mother he could hear the worry in her voice.

He ignored her and slowly walked towards Pikachu and when he got within a few feet he knew he had gone far enough. He knelt down and made sure to look at Pikachu eye to eye "You don't like that mean old nasty Poké Ball do you." Pikachu shock his head back forth and showed great displeasure. "Well you don't have to go back in there but you do look hungry about you come back with me and I will get you something to eat." Pikachu looked like he still didn't trust Ash but Ash held up his hands and showed they were empty.

Pikachu looked happy at the sound of that and ran over and up to his shoulder. Ash slowly stood and with one he was scratching Pikachu ears who liked the attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pikachu was still keeping an eye on his other hand. He walked past Professor Oak and his mother who had looks of disbelief on their face.

Ash walked on past them and he walked back to the lab and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and Pokemon food and poured some out. He left it on the counter and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and began to eat it in earnest. He heard footsteps behind him he turned to see his mom and Professor Oak. They both had curious looks on their faces "Ash why didn't you put Pikachu back in his ball once you had him calmed down?" Professor Oak asked curiously?

"Well at Ketchum industries I spent some time in the labs where they developed Poké Ball's. But they still have not figured out what happens inside of a Pokemon ball. But what they do know is that some Pokemon can pick up on what is going on and they don't like it and refuse to be in the ball like Pikachu here. Or they realize it but don't mind but every once in a while need to get out and well actual without the trainer calling them out will pop outside of their ball."

Professor Oak looked fascinated and ash knew he would try and do research on it. As he was about to address it his mom did "Oak no one outside of Ketchum industries is supposed to study Poké Ball's." Professor Oak looked disappointed but Ash knew he found some other research and would put it out of his mind. "OK Sam we have more work to get back to." His mother said.

So they both turned and left the kitchen and Ash followed them he knew Pikachu could find his way back outside. So he headed out to the lab and picked up his bag and pulled out the things he brought and set them on the table and sat down to get to work when he felt the Poké Ball was still in his pocket so he pulled it out he saw Pikachu come into the room and hop up on the table and look at what he was doing. Ash knew Pikachu was curious but he could also tell he was worried about the Poké Ball. "I am not going to put you inside of your ball Pikachu why don't you head outside and play. Ash set the Poké Ball down on the desk and got to work and forgot about Pikachu. Ash knew it was getting late so he put the finishing touches on the device he was building. He looked when he heard a gasp he looked to see his mom standing looking shocked "what Mom?"

She pointed to the table and Pikachu was sitting on the table giving her a curious look. Ash shrugged his shoulders "It was curious so I let it watch me it's no big deal mom."

"No I get it was curious but I was standing in the doorway a while to let you finish. Then you asked for a screwdriver I thought you were asking me so I went over to hand it to you then Pikachu picked it up and handed it to you."

Ash gave her a confused look then he started to think and then he realized Pikachu was helping him out all afternoon. "It's not a big deal mom Pokemon help humans out all the time."

"Yes there trainers this Pikachu was wild until last night. Professor Oak caught the Pikachu it was never this loyal to him."

Ash himself was curious he looked to the ball he had set on the desk and he saw it was different he then recognized the type of ball. "Mom did Professor Oak tell you how he caught Pikachu."

"Yes he had been having trouble all week with food missing he thought a wild Rattata got in the lab. Then sometime during this week he spotted Pikachu and he knew none of the trainers who stored there Pokemon here had caught a Pikachu. So he called out his Bulbasaur he had from when he was trainer and used sleep powder on Pikachu he grabbed a Poké Ball and caught it early this morning. Then he went and got dressed then he went to his living quarters and got dressed and came back here to study it. He got hungry and wanted breakfast so he tried putting inside of its ball that's when he had more trouble he went to call Bulbasaur to put him back to sleep but when he went to grab the ball Pikachu took off outside. Why do you ask Ash?"

Ash was confused "so wait the mess in here isn't from you trying to get Pikachu back into the Poké Ball"

"Some of it was then it ran outside and we had to go looking for it and when we found Pikachu it tried to shock us again when we tried to get inside of the ball that is when you found us. But that still doesn't answer the original question."

Ash picked up the tablet "we have the tablet computer I have turned into my very own Pokedex." He set it down then he held up the Poké Ball "then we have the Poké Ball that Professor Oak that was his but in fact is a starter first ball." He then set the Poké Ball on the desk "So when you put the two together what do you get?" Ash said in his best game show host voice.

His mom got a thoughtful expression on her face and then her eyes went wide when she realized the answer. "Pikachu was registered as your starter Pokemon."

"Ding you are correct Pikachu tell the nice lady what she has won." Pikachu though just gave him a confused look.

"Ash I am sure the Professor can fix this mistake."

Ash turned and scratched Pikachu ears "No its cool mom I don't mind having Pikachu as my starter Pokemon."

'Ok Ash put your things away so we can go home and I can start on dinner."

"Actual mom I am going to use the computer and set it up so I can send my Pokemon here. I was going to do it tomorrow but since I already have Pikachu I can do it now that way I don't have to come back in the morning."

"Ok Ash makes sense to me head home when you finish." His mom headed out then turned back "On my out I will explain to Professor Oak about Pikachu and what you are up to."

"Ok thanks' mom" His mother then turned and headed out. Ash picked up the tablet and hooked it up to the computer. He registered his Pokedex and when it was finished he unhooked it and then took it and put it in his bag along with everything else he brought. He picked up the Poké Ball and put it in his pocket. "Ok Pikachu lets go home."

Pikachu hoped off the desk and unto his left shoulder. Ash put the put the bag unto his right shoulder and headed out of the lab and headed home. He got home and set the bag on the floor and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and started to explore. Ash heard his mom cooking so he took off his shoes and began to watch TV Pikachu joined him on the couch.

After a while he heard his mom yell "Ash dinner is done." He stood up he knew his mom heard come in he never had to tell her she always seemed to know. Ask walked to the dining room and Pikachu followed him. His mom set a place for Pikachu they ate dinner in silence and after dinner and the cleanup they watched some TV together then Ash went upstairs with Pikachu and went to bed. It took him some getting used to having a Pokemon in bed with him but when he got comfortable he was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash woke up the next morning he knew he could start his journey but last night when he was dreaming an idea for an invention he could make for his journey. He knew he could make it inside of Professor Oak's lab and since he was a Ketchum he could tinker with Poké Ball's. He got of bed and showered and changed and went back into his room and woke up Pikachu. Pikachu woke up stretched and hoped to his shoulder.

He went downstairs and his mom was putting breakfast on the table. She gave a bright smile to her son. "So are you ready to start your journey?"

"Actual Mom I am going to wait a few days because an idea came to me last night and should only take me a few days to make afterwards I will begin my journey."

"OK Ash you can start whenever you want." Delilah knew how her son got he was a lot like his father hen an idea came to him he just had to act on it.

So after breakfast Delilah headed to the lab while Ash went to the store and bought his first Poké Ball's he bought all sorts of varieties he only bought so many because he could only carry so many. Then took the bag full of Poké Ball's and walked to the lab he could see the other trainers from the town picking up there Pokemon even Gary his onetime friend and now enemy and Professor Oak's grandson but never came to the lab like ash did.

So the next couple of days Ash came to the lab every morning and left with his mom at night. Finally it was complete he just needed to test it out. "Come along Pikachu." Pikachu hoped to his shoulder and ash picked up an empty Poké Ball. Ash left the lab and walked to the edge of town and into the woods. He didn't have to work far before he spotted a Pidgey on the ground eating some berries Ash could of knew this would be easy with Pikachu. "Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash said lazily Pikachu jumped off his shoulder Pikachu nailed Pidgey and it shock for a few seconds and then flopped over dazed.

Ash threw the Poke ball he brought and caught Pidgey the ball shock for a few seconds and then dinged to signify Pidgey was caught. Then the excitement Ash he had caught his first Pokemon and he did a little jig as he went over and picked up the Poké Ball. Pikachu took this time to return to Ash's shoulder and Ash stood back up with the Poké Ball in hand. He turned back around and headed out of the woods and walked back to the lab.

He walked into the lab and then he walked to the area where he been working in he set down Pidgey's Poké Ball and then he picked up the tablet and put in the special pocket on his pants he made for it. Then he put the glasses on that he custom made and made sure both screens that flipped down where up. Then he put on the watch he had also custom made on his left wrist he then picked up the special made device he had working on and he plugged one end into the watch then took the end and stretched so it fit around his middle finger. Now in the middle of the new device which was now in the middle of Ash's hand was this circular looking electronic device.

He then picked up Pidgey's Poké Ball and then he walked out and looked for his mom and Professor Oak. He found them finishing cleaning up there lunch "Good I caught you both at a good time. Can you both come with me please and I will show what I have been working on."

Both of them where curious so they followed him and he walked out to the field. Ash let Pidgey outside of tis ball. Pidgey appeared in front of him awaiting a command "Pidgey fly to the tree right in front of you and sit on one of the branches." Pidgey turned around and saw the tree and flew into one of the lower branches.

"Ash when did you catch a Pidgey." His mother asked.

"A few minutes I needed for this demonstration because Pikachu doesn't like her Poké Ball" Ash hit a few commands on his watch and pulled down the right lens in front of his glasses he then took them off.

He handed them to his mom "Please put them and took a look and pass them to Professor Oak."

She out them and was amazed as she passed them to Professor Oak "what does it mean that Pidgey is ready." His mom asked curiously.

"I explain after Professor Oak takes a look." Oak put them on and was as amazed as his mother he took them off and handed them back to Ash. "Now ready means that Pidgey isn't sleeping or eating and can be called on."

Both Professors' had confused looks on their faces but Professor Oak was the one this time to ask the question. "Why would you need that if Pidgey will be with you?

Ash had a devilish smirk "for when the Pokemon is here?"

Now they were really confused and Professor asked a couple of questions. "Why would you need to know what they are doing here at the lab and how does that work?"

"Simple I made so when I catch the Pokemon that the Poké Ball transmits a tiny chip into the Pokemon and that chip monitors the Pokemon and sends a signal at all times the chip can tell if the Pokemon is eating or sleeping it also lets me know what gender it is and what moves it knows. The reason I need it is for the device I have been working on for the last few days and the other reason I need the chip. For" He showed them the device on his left palm then he walked over and placed the Poké Ball down so it was in everyone's line of site.

Then walked back over to them and they both looks wondering what the hell he was doing. "Ok try to keep your eye on the Poké Ball and not on me." They both nodded their heads Ash turned around "Pidgey I chose you." Ash called out.

The Poké Ball vanished in the typical red light as it was transmitted into light as it was transmitted into light. It was gone for a few seconds and then the read beam came down in front of Pidgey's tree and the Poké Ball was back. Pidgey was sucked inside of the Poké Ball in a red beam of light and then there was another read beam of light as the ball was transmitted back into data. They caught the red glow coming from Ash's hand he turned around with a Poké Ball in his hand he hit the button and Pidgey popped out of the ball.

Both his mom's jaw dropped and both sputtering what's and how's. Ash decided to mess with them even more "Pidgey return." Pidgey was sucked inside of the ball and then the ball glowed red and gone from his hand he pointed to the tree they looked in time to see the Poké Ball return Pidgey back to the tree and back into the same spot it was sitting in before then the ball was gone in a red beam of light.

Finally his mom was able to ask a question "How did you do that and where is the ball now?"

"Very good question but that will remain a mystery just know that it works. So I don't have to keep any of my Pokemon locked inside of the Poké Ball they can back here until I have need of them." They looked impressed "but here is the thing I need my Pokemon to be on a set schedule of when they are feed."

"That isn't a problem can handle it lets go back inside." His mother said. So they headed back inside then his mother kept walking but tuned her head towards him. "So I take you are leaving on your journey tomorrow."

"Yes I am now that what I wanted to complete is done."

They all back inside of the lab and his mom grabbed a piece of paper. Ash gave her a quizzical look "Ok what time do you want us to feed your Pokemon?"

Ash did some math inside of his head then he spoke. "Ok you guys get here about 7 so about 7:30 they can be feed breakfast. I can have gym battle at 9 and that should give them enough time to be feed at 1. If I want to train them I will stop walking about 5 and train them till about 7 and that's when they can be feed dinner."

His mom wrote it all done "Ok Ash we will do that. Ok Ash lets go home and make sure you have everything packed and ready for your trip tomorrow."

So he and his mom headed out Oak called out to him "Ash good luck on your journey."

Ash turned his head "thank you Professor." Before ash left he made sure to grab the bag of Poké Ball's he bought. They headed home made sure everything was packed and Ash packed in the rest of the Poké Ball's inside. He left some out and took the belt he would be wearing it was special belt for trainers it could hold Poké Ball's to it. So Ash filled it with empty ones and put Pikachu's on there. He then put the belt with the clothes and the hat he would be wearing.

That night his mom made his favorite dish to eat and they stayed up late watching a movie and then they went to bed. Ash didn't get much sleep because he knew without a doubt he would be leaving home tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash got up in the morning excited because he had no dreams last night and he knew he would be able to start off on his journey there would be nothing distracting him. So he got up grabbed his clothes took a quick shower and dried off and put his clothes on. He went back to his room and Pikachu was awake. She went to her usual spot on his shoulders. He put the tablet inside of its special pocket and then he put the glasses and he put the watch on and the device he made. He pulled down the right lens and made sure the Pokedex option was activated so he could walk and when he saw a Pokemon he knew what it was. He didn't need it really because he grew up in the lab and knew most of the Pokemon where. School really didn't teach them about Pokemon just the types there weakness and strengths they wanted them to go and discover Pokemon on their own.

So Ash grabbed his bag headed downstairs and put it by the front door breakfast was on the table. He sat down and began to eat his mom was already eating breakfast and nothing was sad during breakfast. Ash helped her clean up and then he headed for the door he put his bag on and his mom pulled him into a hug "Ash be careful out there I will miss you."

Ash hugged her back "I will mom and I will call when I reach each center."

Ash broke the hug and he could see his mom was crying it was hard but Ash turned and opened the door and walked out. He walked down the stairs and headed out down the road towards Viridian city. He noticed as he passed the city limits that the sky was getting dark and nasty ash groaned in frustration he had to leave today. He tried looking for someplace to find shelter because he didn't want to set up his small tent if he figured the storm would pass quickly.

So he continued to walk and keep his eyes open then as he went further the storm kept getting worse and the wind picked up and got darker. He didn't see anything so he decided to stop and put the tent up before it started to rain. But then he heard awful racket it was lot of squawks he figured something must have disturbed the Spearow flock. Sure they wouldn't kill you but they wouldn't stop until you were knocked out and when you awoke you would be left to tend to your wounds.

He then grabbed his head as it felt like something was burrowing its way into his head and then the pressure released. But then he heard a voice in his head _"Please help me." _

Ash realized it was a psychic type Pokemon being attacked he already planned on helping the Pokemon because if it was knocked out and left out in the storm it might not survive. Ash set the bag and he ran towards where he heard the noise Pikachu was holding on tighter. They arrived on the scene and he couldn't see what they were attacking because there was so many Spearow. He taped his watch and recorded it the event and then he hit another button and brought up Pikachu's stats and its moves list.

"Ok Pikachu use thunder wave." Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and unleashed a huge wave of electricity. Ash was a little stunned this was the type of power you normally saw in its evolved stage Raaichu. The wave of electricity was strong enough to take care of all the Spearow it must have also taken care of the thing that sent out the distress call.

He taped a button on the watch to stop the recording and bring back up the Pokedex. Pikachu hoped back to his shoulder. He slowly walked through the field and walked around all the downed Spearow. He finally saw something different it was a little pink thing he walked over and his Pokedex had to be on the fritz because it was reading it as Mew the legendary Pokemon. He picked it up and realized the Pokedex was fine it was Mew he knew he couldn't pass this chance to catch pass him by.

Ash pulled out a Pokedex and Mew was sucked in and it was sucked in and he held his breath praying it would ding and signified he caught it. He let out a sigh of relief when it dinged he held in his enthusiasm as he was currently in the meadow surrounded by Spearow. He put the ball on his belt he slowly made his way out of the field and then he headed back to where he had his bag. He heard then heard a large screech this made his blood run cold he slowly turned around to see Fearow in the sky.

He gulped and it dove straight out of the sky at him Ash eyes went wide and he almost panicked until he saw the clouds and what type they were. "Ok Pikachu give me a thunder bolt but not at the Fearow but at the sky."

Pikachu leapt straight up and unleashed a thunderbolt into the sky and Ash at the last second dove out of the way of the Fearow it just grazed him and Fearow also flew underneath Pikachu who was still in the air. Fearow pulled up and Pikachu landed back on the ground and Ash stood back up and Pikachu went back to his shoulder. Ash could see Fearow was planning on coming in for another attack but Ash's plan came into effect. Pikachu's thunderbolt caused such an in balance in the clouds it needed to discharge and a bolt of lightning shot of the sky and it struck Fearow. Fearow just dropped out of the sky and hit the ground and didn't move Ash ran forward and checked on the Fearow it was out cold. He pulled out a Poké Ball and Fearow was sucked in and there was an instant ding.

He picked up the ball with his left hand and placed it on the belt. He knew with the storm clouds he wouldn't have clear access to the satellite. He walked back to his bag to see Rattata trying to get inside of his bag "Pikachu tackle attack."

Pikachu jumped off and took off and nailed the unsuspecting Pokemon. It smacked into the tree the bag was resting against. The Pokemon slid back to the ground and was dazed Ash threw the Poké Ball the Rattata struggled a little bit more but In the end it was caught, He went picked it up and put it on his belt. He opened his bag in a rush and pulled out the tent he ran to an open area away from the tree. He quickly put the tent u he had it up in record time and he ran back to the tree closed his bag and he and Pikachu ran for the tent as it began to come down. He got in and closed the tent and he sighed in relief as he did the skies opened up the storm raged for hours. During that time he ate a MRE and Pikachu ate some of it.

The storm was still raging when he went to sleep he pushed the trash close to the entrance in a corner. He got ready for bed then he pulled out his blanket and got comfortable and went to sleep and fell asleep to the rain hitting the tent.

Author Notes- I need repeat I need a beta reader.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash got up the next morning and ate another M.R.E and shared it with Pikachu as they ate they finally heard the rain stop. He then got up and dressed for the day he had the glasses, watch and tablet he was set to start the day. He reached into his bag and pulled out his shovel and went outside and dug a small hole and placed his trash in it. The good about the M.R.E was everything was biodegradable. Ash looked to see a rainbow forming Ash had to take a double take he thought it was being formed by the wings of a Pokemon. He quickly pulled down the lens and used the watch to start recording and pull the Pokedex. He followed the Pokemon and the Pokedex finally gave him a read out 'No Known entry on Pokemon.'

He followed the Pokemon until it vanished behind some clouds. Ash was excited he just saw a Pokemon he had never seen before. He stopped recording and Ash was ready to start the day after seeing that Pokemon. He looked to Pikachu and she saw the whole thing also then she turned to him and crawled up to his shoulder. He took the Poké Ball's off his belt and sent everyone one of them expect Mew. Hopeful this would tell them he was alright he didn't know what to do about Mew. He knew that every place that held the extra Pokemon for trainers also was connected to anther computer. This computer was home to a mysterious person this is where a trainers Legend, rare, or ancient Pokemon would go to as soon as it registered what was being sent.

He felt maybe he could talk with Mew I mean she did cry out for his help last night. He decided to try and talk to it. He pulled out the ball and let the Pokemon Mew out of the ball. It was now awake it had recovered inside of the Poké Ball it was floating in the air. It looked around confused it gave Ash a curious look. Then it got closer to him and seemed to be looking him over and then it touched his forehead with one finger. He felt a dull throb and then felt his memories flow through his head.

Then it stopped and then he heard the voice inside of his head. _I can sense you're a good person Ash I can see what you did for me. But like Pikachu I refuse to be inside of a Poké Ball I do not like it. " _

Ash was stunned he was speaking with a Pokemon but now he wondered how she would go with him he would be mobbed by people asking about the Pokemon. Hell if it was outside of its ball Team Rocket might try and steal it and break his connection. He was struggling to decide what to do then it dawned on him he hit a few buttons on the watch and Mew just watched him. He was now reading her move set and then he saw it "Mew do you mind maybe using transform and change into Meowth."

It got a look of concentration on its face and then it slowly transformed and now before stood a Meowth. It hit a button on the screen again and it brought up the normal Pokedex and it was reading it as a normal Meowth. Mew floated over to his shoulder and sat on his shoulder like a kid would for a piggy back ride. He then felt her inside of his head again then instead of his head he heard her speak "So are we going to be leaving here today?" Mew asked and could tell she was trying out her voice.

"Yes we are but I have got to ask how where you unable to handle the Spearow you are supposed to be a Legendary Pokemon."

Somehow Ash could sense she was sad "yes my family is known for being legends but I am the youngest. I was with my mom and my younger sister last night floating over the ocean when the storm blew in. We ended up getting tossed about in the wind and then one strong gust I couldn't spot them anymore I tried looking for them but the wind was to strong every time I tried to fight it I grew weaker. Then I was pushed by a couple of strong gusts and found myself over land and then with one finally big gust I was pushed to the ground and into a Spearow it didn't take to kindly and began to attack me, I tried fighting back I was doing but then I grew tired and the whole flock got involved that's when I reached out and felt your mind and sensed you where pure of heart and I cried out for your help."

Ash felt bad for her but he was trying to get over the fact there was more than one Mw out there but a whole family. "Do you want me to let you go so you can go find your family?"

"No Ash my family always searches for a trainer pure of my heart to be with. I can feel it inside of you so I will be staying here with you."

"Thank you but are you are sure aren't you worried about family?" Ash asked very concerned for her family.

"Of course but I feel like I will see them again someday."

"If you are sure" So Ash turned and went to start breaking down the camp site his Pokemon jumped off shoulder's and watched as he broke down the camp." He packed his bag and put it on shoulders.

He pulled out the Pokedex to check the battery and he could see it was fully charged. It should be because it absorbed the electricity in the air and converted it into energy. He put it back and Mew and Pikachu took their spots on his shoulders. He then headed off down the road for Viridian City. He passed by the Spearow flock he was ok the flock seemed to be a lot smaller maybe with the loss of Fearow as there leader they began to spread out.

As he walked he checked on the Pokemon he got last night and indeed saw they were received and they were outside of the Poké Ball's. He got to the bridge that he needed to cross to Viridian city when he saw something hiding behind a waterfall. He turned towards it but it wasn't reading it then he smacked his head as he forgot to pull the scan feature back up. So he hit a few buttons and then it came up it as Gyarados. He hit the button and brought both Mew and Pikachu's moves.

Ash started to formulate a plan of an attack in his head and then he had one. "Pikachu thunder bolt on the water closest to the waterfall." Pikachu jumped to the railing and then launched a huge bolt of electricity and nailed it perfectly. He heard Gyarados roar and it crashed through the waterfall "Now Mew hit it with Ice beam." Mew jumped off his shoulder still as Meowth to the railing and stood on the railing next to Pikachu and opened its mouth and nailed Gyarados it froze the water around Gyarados and water on its scales.

It tried shacking itself lose from the ice and break the ice on its scales off "Now Pikachu hit it with Thunderbolt." It hit the Gyarados it roared but it keeled forward and it broke the ice around it. "Mew one more ice beam right where Gyarados head will hit." Mew opened her mouth and aimed and it formed the ice just a second before Gyarados smacked it and it was seeing stars. He pulled off a lure ball off of his belt and threw it down and the ball sucked in the creature and landed on the ice it shock back and forth and he faintly heard a ding.

He sighed he was on a roll right now catching Pokemon "Gyarados return." With a red flash of light the ball left the ice and was gone. He one button on the watch and checked the stats of Gyarados it was pretty good moves. Though felt like the Pokemon he caught didn't put up to much of a fight. He shrugged it off and Pikachu and Mew returned to his shoulder. He then turned and finished crashing the river.

They stopped for lunch and Ash found some food in the wild and they ate it raw and it was good. They stood up his Pokemon on his shoulders and they headed off down the road a couple of hours after lunch they managed to Viridian city. He headed towards the Pokemon center he knew where this was because this is where this area of Kanto the school for trainers was. His class took a trip to the Center as a field trip.

He walked in and walked over to the counter and checked he paid for the room and paid for dinner and breakfast. He headed upstairs to the room he was assigned and dropped off his bag unto the bed. He sighed in relief as the weight was off his shoulders and he turned and left his room making sure to lock it. He walked back down and lifted the screen up as he walked and he went over to one of the video phones. He called Professor Oak's lab and his mom answered the phone and she looked relieved to see him. "I am so glad to see you are ok honey I was so worried about you when that storm hit it was something wicked."

"It was nothing mom it was useful in that it helped me capture Fearow."

"Let me guess you had Pikachu put a jolt of electricity into the clouds and a big bolt of lightning hit Fearow."

Ask knew she would get she was the one who told him all about storms "with Fearow out of there I noticed this morning the Spearow flock thinning out and maybe now people won't have so much trouble with it."

His mom sighed in relief "that will be a good thing I don't know how many people have come back injured from a Spearow."

Ash knew sometimes a trainer would come back and not even bother with their journey after that. "By the way I caught a video of the Spearow swarming."

His mom was surprised "let me get Professor Oak in here he will want to see it also." She stood up during this time ash connected his tablet to the computer. They both came back in the room and they both sat in front of the video phone. "Ok ash now you can send that video."

Ash uploaded the Spearow video and he waited for a few seconds as he saw they watched in fascination. Professor oak looked back to the camera "Ash this is amazing we never got a video of Spearow doing this we will be studying this video."

"I have one more video this time it is of a Pokemon not listed inside of the Pokedex."

This got their attention and ash could see in their eyes that he would hurry up and send it. He uploaded the video and sent it. They looked at the video in awe he thought they watched it again because they hadn't seen anything but then his mom did "Call us in the next town be good honey" with that she hung up.

Ash laughed he knew they would be watching that video for hours studying the footage. He stood and saw he had time before dinner. He went and explored the city he hadn't seen when he was here for school. He managed to get back in time for dinner and it was served in the chow hall they even had dinner for Pikachu and Mew. He finished dinner and took care of his plate and then headed upstairs and got ready for a shower his Pokemon hoped off and got comfortable on the bed he took his things and used the men's shower he dried off changed and went back to his room.

He played a few games on the tablet before bed and he checked the battery and it was fully charged. Even if it did draw in the electricity in the air it shouldn't be full charged what was going on here. He then spotted Pikachu and then he groaned of course Pikachu's always gave electricity though it may not be seen so with Pikachu always out his tablet would always be charged.

He put it down on the desk next to his other stuff and lay down and got comfortable when Mew spoke. "Ash I know what Pokemon you saw this morning I saw it when I viewed your memories."

Ash sat up and looked at her" what was it."

"That bird you saw is the rare bird native to Johto its name is Ho-oh is said people who see it and are pure of heart they would be granted eternal happiness but that is all I know."

"Thanks Mew" He slid back to he was laying down and he comfortable again he know wanted to go to Johto more than ever and learn more.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash got up and got ready for the day and when he was ready to go he made sure he left nothing behind. His Pokemon on his shoulders he headed down and ate breakfast and before left he made sure everything was paid for and headed out. Ash was glad he made his glasses transition lenses because it was a bright day outside. He walked towards the entrance to Viridian forest inside a person would find all sorts of bug Pokemon.

Ash had a brilliant idea seeing as he knew bug types where weak against flying types and he wanted to bulk up Pidgey he would have it battle the bugs inside of the forest. So he checked the time and knew Pidgey had been feed breakfast. So he called out Pidgey "Ok Pidgey during the time I travel in this forest I will have you battle bug types. So please sit on my shoulder and we will walk through keep an eye out for bug Pokemon."

So for a couple of days they did this and things went smoothly Ash would send him back for lunch while he feed Pikachu and Mew here then he would call him back and they would continue until dinner time where he send Pidgey back for the night. Pidgey battled a number of the bug Pokemon but Ash never caught any of them he would check they were ok and then move on.

After lunch on the second day he continued this method until he got to an open field and saw a Weedle. He felt someone behind him he slowly turned around to see the blade of a sword he looked past the sword to see a kid wearing a samurai outfit. "I am the bug Pokemon trainer samurai are you a trainer from Pallet town?"

Ash figured he knew that answer only trainers from Pallet town and Viridian city came through the forest. "Yes why are you asking me that?"

He lowered the sword just a little "because no one so far from pallet town has been able to beat me. In order to continue my winning streak I made sure your Pidgey was tired to face me and you wouldn't have a type advantage. Now decide what Pokemon you wish to use and we shall battle."

The kid put the sword away and walked to the opposite end of the field and turned and faced Ash. Samurai called out Pinsir now he realized why he won against them this was a strong Pokemon and the kid probably had been training it awhile. He recalled Pidgey "samurai you should have never challenged me because unlike the rest of the trainers I have more than one bird Pokemon."

Samurai was little taken back but he saw w his Pinsir and regained his confidence "nothing can stand up to the awesome might of my Pinsir." He said with confidence and a little arrogance.

Ash didn't say anything just hit his watch pulled up Fearow and she was she ready for battle. The field was open enough where she could take flight. "Fearow I chose you."

Fearow scratched as she came out of her ball all confidence left samurais face when he saw Fearow. He didn't let them stop him "Pinsir brick break"

The Pinsir took off full speed at Fearow "Gust attack blew him back." Fearow began to flap her wings like Pinsir tried to push through but he was slowly losing his footing. Then he lost it all together and he caught a strong breeze he was lifted off the ground and flew over the head of its trainer and crashed through the trees to disappear from site.

Samurai looked behind him hoping Pinsir would come back out and Pinsir did but he ran like a Zubat out of hell like he was running away from something. Then they heard a giant buzz and they saw a swarm of Beedrill where chasing Pinsir. Ash pressed record but then the Beedrill saw other targets manly them some broke off and attacked them.

Ash knew there was too many even for Fearow to handle and he couldn't leave samurai behind so he called out Pidgey. They both looked to the trainer at what to do "do whatever it takes to get rid of the Beedrill." Both Pokemon took the trainers command to heart and began various attacks on the Beedrill slowly one by one the Beedrill fell out of the sky. When it cleared Samurai got Pinsir involved in the fight.

But that didn't last long as Pinsir was knocked out and had to be recalled. Just when he thought his Pokemon where going to get overwhelmed Pidgey glowed and evolved into Pidgeotto. The odds then turned in their favor. If he was alone he would have used Mew's ice beam but him being disguised as Meowth he couldn't use it because Meowth couldn't learn it.

Ash did wonder why samurai was still here was still here if he wasn't going to call out anther Pokemon. He saw him then eyeing the Beedrill and he was looking for the very best and Ash spotted it above the rest like he was the giving commands. Pidgeotto was closest to hear his commands "Pidgeotto" it turned to acknowledge her trainers commands he pointed to the Beedrill he saw "do what you can to take out that Beedrill."

Pidgeotto turned to see where he was pointing and took off she dodged and Fearow seemed to clear the way. Then he saw Fearow's beak glow he used his watch to bring up the right menu ad made sure he could see the screen and he saw that Fearow had learned drill peck. This move started to thin the Beedrill out. He then saw Pidgeotto wings glow he brought up her menu and saw she had learned Aerial Ace when she evolved.

She finally reached the leader of the Beedrill and began her attack but other Beedrill tried to interfere. But then Pidgeotto knew she couldn't both then Fearow swooped in and grabbed the commanding Beedrill and then stretched her talons to that the Beedrill was smashed against a tree. Then she let it go and backed up it seemed the Beedrill would recover but Fearow had enough room and brought her beak down and drill pecked it.

The attack stopped as they saw their leader fall and Samurai threw his Poké Ball. But Ash wasn't going to let such a powerful Pokemon go so easily. "Pidgeotto intercept that Poké Ball and she flew and the Poké Ball hit her and tried to suck her in but the red beam broke a trainer couldn't catch anther trainer's Pokemon. The ball fell to the ground and Ash threw his and it started to lose momentum before it got there but Pidgeotto used gust and the Poké Ball reached its target and sucked in the Pokemon and before it hit the ground it ding.

Samurai pulled out his sword "If I can't have that Beedrill neither can you."

If samurai managed to destroy the Poké Ball with Beedrill inside the Pokemon would be killed. "Beedrill return" The Poké Ball vanished within seconds of it being stabbed and all samurai hit was dirt and his sword was stuck in the dirt. Ash was pissed he had to reign in his temper and do this smart "Girls land please" His bird Pokemon landed "you guys did work today I am especially proud of your team work." He scratched both of their heads "Pidgeotto I am happy you evolved it couldn't have come at a better time. Why don't you take a nice long rest Pidgeotto return?" With a red beam of light she was gone he turned to Fearow "do you think if I asked you to you could fly me to Pewter city." It got a proud look on her face and nodded her head. "Good work. Please stay here while I go take care of something."

Ash walked over to samurai who was still trying to get his sword out of the ground. He stopped when ash pulled the Poké Ball Pinsir was contained in off of his belt. "What do you think you are doing that is my Pokemon give it back?"

Ash gave him a glare that had samurai stepping back "No you tried to kill my Pokemon per the rules I can take any of your Pokemon as compensation. I will present to the Pewter City Pokemon center." Ash said with anger in his voice he then turned to leave but he turned back to face samurai. "I don't know a true trainer could stoop so low as to kill a Pokemon but it is the lowest thing to do." Ash said with anger and venom in his voice he turned and then marched back over to Fearow and also stopped recording at this point.

Ash hoped on Fearow's back and Pikachu and Mew opened the backpack and hoped inside with their heads sticking out. As ash wrapped his arms around Fearow's neck and got secure he saw samurai use anger to pull his sword free but it was too late Fearow took off before he could ever reach them. Fearow manage to fly them to outside of Pewter city by night fall. They landed outside of the city and Fearow was tired Ash hoped off Pikachu and Mew crawled out of the backup and Mew zipped it back up and they were sitting on his shoulders.

Fearow looked exhausted ash reached and scratched her neck "You did girl real good I am tired of you and I am glad you learned drill peck now go get some rest and something to eat." Fearow looked happy at that thought "Fearow return."

She was gone in a flash of red and ash walked into town and with some directions to local's mange dot find the Pewter City Pokemon center. He walked in and he didn't check in right away he searched for the League official and spotted him and Ash walked over to his desk. Now a league official would handle all complaints from trainers about gyms and other trainers and listen and would try to resolve the issue or take the apperate steps.

The man looked up and gave ash his best smile "I was just about to leave is there anything I can do for you young man."

Ash pulled the tablet and pulled up the video and the right section and handed it to the man "I think this will explain everything."

The man watched the video without showing a single emotion on his face. The video stopped "So Young man you wish to take his Pinsir as compensation for the attempted murder of your Beedrill." The man asked as he handed him his tablet back.

"Yes I am" Ash said as he put the tablet back inside of his pocket.

"Well I have looked at the evidence and we all know that a Pokemon ball can withstand a lot of things before they are destroyed. But for someone to try and attempt to destroy a Poké Ball with a Pokemon inside is an unthinkable. So I will allow you to have Pinsir in compensation and I also am going to revoke this trainer's license can you please tell the name of the trainer?"

"He called himself samurai but I doubt that is his real name."

The man got a thoughtful expression on his face "I Have heard of a man who lives in Viridian forest who likes to ambush new trainers and battle them."

"That would be that is what led up to the Beedrill attack."

"OK I will send an officer later to pick him up and bring him in so I can official revoke his license. But we do not need him for the next step so if you would follow me and please bring an empty Poké Ball." Ash followed the man to a trading machine and he began to type a code into the system. "Ok Please put Pinsir ball in one side and your empty ball in the other." Ash did as the man asked then was a ding on the computer "Ok if you will please come over here and please hook your Pokedex and also place in your access code."

Ash pulled the tablet back out of his pocket and walked over and found the cord to hook up his Pokedex he plugged it inside of the tablet. Then he typed a password into the box that was on the screen. Ash watched as the one sided trade began and then dinged. Ash disconnected his tablet and placed it back into his pocket. Ash picked the once empty Poké Ball that now housed Pinsir and placed it on his belt for now. The man took the now empty ball off the machine Thank you for taking the right measures and doing something crazy that would get you in trouble all we need is a copy of that video."

So ash went back with the guy to his desk and then sent him a copy of the video taken today. He then went over to the counter and paid for the room and the meals he needed. He went upstairs and dropped off his bag inside of his room and he pulled out his dirty laundry. He placed them inside of the bag. He then pulled Pinsir ball off of his belt "Pinsir return" The ball vanished with a now familiar beam of light.

He made sure his room was locked he headed down to the cleaning service area of the center. He dropped off his clothes they would be washed and dried for him by morning. He then headed over and had dinner and his Pokemon also enjoyed there dinner. After dinner he made a call to the lab hoping his mom was still there. She did answer but it did look like she was getting ready to leave for the day. "Ash you just caught me leaving for the day. I thought you would be going through Viridian forest."

"I did but I had to cut my trip through short." Ash said with frustration in his voice.

His mom now looked concerned "Are you alright Ash what went wrong?"

"Mom just watch the video I send it will explain everything." Ash said with irritation in his voice at the way today had gone.

He took out the tablet hooked it up and sent her the video. She called Professor Oak in and they both watched the video. Professor Oak looked amazed "amazing I have never seen a Beedrill swarm this large before."

He knew there fascination would change when they saw the next half and he was right they went from fascination to outrage and then they finished watching the video. His mom looked back at the screen "I see you went to the league official seeing as you have the guys Pinsir what else was done." His mom was pissed he could hear it in her voice he explained what had happened with the official "Good people like him give trainers bad names.

The rest of the conversation was on a cheery note and then they both bid each other there good nights and Ash headed upstairs. He went to his room grabbed the things he needed for a shower he left all of his electronics in the room and Pikachu and Mew stayed in there room as Ash went down and took a shower after the shower he got ready for bed and then headed back to his room. He got to his room and shut the door and threw his dirty clothes on the floor and then flopped unto the bed and went to sleep that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash woke up the next morning and got ready for the day he left his room with hi Pokemon on his shoulder. He ate breakfast when he saw a news report that caught his attention he began to listen. "Disaster struck at Ketchum industries when there was an explosion in one of the cloning labs. This lab was one of the older faculties and was scheduled to be demolished but one of the scientists was working on illegal human cloning in secret. This was discovered thanks to outside cameras showing the Legendary Pokemon entering the lab it was either curious or looking for something. But no one is sure what happened inside of the lab though but they figure Mew must have gotten in the cloning machine. The cloning machine was never meant to handle a Pokemon so the machine exploded. Mew left the building looked injured but fine as it floated away. Then there was a second explosion and something stepped outside of the building as something that could be best described as a humanoid Mew. Scientists are still trying to figure out what has happened we will tell you more as the story develops."

Ash finished breakfast and went over to the video phone and made a call and hoped his dad answered. His dad answered but looked to be in a rush "Ash now isn't a good time."

"I know dad I just want to make sure you where ok and everyone else is ok."

"Yes son I am alright I am still trying to sort everything out and trying to handle with the entire backlash from one of our scientists conducting illegal human cloning it is a nightmare." He heard his dad being called in the background from where he was. "Ok Ash I got to go."

Hi dad hung up and Ash sat back and he felt bad for the nightmare is going through. He stood up and headed outside he was going to let Fearow rest before he took on the gym leader so that would be tomorrow. So he went off and found a quiet desolate place in the park he sat down next to a tree. Pikachu and Mew hoped off his shoulders "so Mew who do you believe went into that lab?"

Mew seemed to be thinking about "I would say my sister she always has a knack for finding trouble."

"Mew why don't you think your mom was with her if it was her." Ash asked her concerned.

"I figure like me she must have gotten separated from her and went looking for her but why she would go in the lab is beyond me."

Ash couldn't figure out either ask enjoyed some quiet time in the city and then he decided to go and explore the city. He got a lot of strange stares because he had Pikachu and what they thought was Meowth riding on his shoulders. Mew taped him on the head "Ash do you see that man to your right sitting on the bench"

Ash turned his head to look "Yes what about it." Ash asked her curiously.

Mew seemed to lean down and then whispered in his ear "I can hear his thoughts from here and I think you should talk to him and see if you can help him."

Ash shrugged his shoulders he wasn't going to argue with her so he looked both ways and crossed the street to where the man was sitting. Ash wasn't sure how to approach the man but he would try his best. "Sir is everything alright?"

The man looked at him surprised someone actual bothered to check on him "No but is nothing any can do because the mess I am in is my own fault."

Ash took a seat next to the man "I have got time why don't you tell me about it?"

The man sighed and sat back and laid everything out "I made a number of mistakes in my life one of them being forcing my oldest son to follow in my dreams of being a gym leader and let him follow his desire to be a breeder. Then my wife got sick a few years ago and she was gone within a year. I fell into a depressions and I couldn't be near the kids so I spent more and more time at the gym. But then I began to lose gym battles and then I saw the looks on the faces of my kids and I felt like a failure. When I couldn't handle it anymore I ran and left my son in charge."

The man had tears in his eyes Ash placed a hand on his back "then what happened while you ran?"

"I ran and ran and then one day I was out in a storm and I ended up sick I thought I would die and I welcomed it. But a kindly woman saved me and used her Pokemon to bring me back to her house. Turns out this woman was a psychologist back in her younger days and she didn't let me leave until she had snapped me out of my depression and gotten me over my sense of failure. When she did I came back here but I have been too much of chicken to face them I want to repair things but I fear they may hate me. I want to go home and be the father I know I can be I want to go home so Brock can go to school and finally be a breeder"

"I am sure they don't hate you I am sure they miss their father very much and are worried about you. How about this we go to the gym but I go inside and talk with him and see if he would be willing to talk with you."

The man was amazed "You would do that for me kid?"

Ash stood up from the bench "sure let's go." The man was nervous but he got up from the bench and led the way to the gym.

"You are helping me out and I never got your name?"

"The name is Ash a trainer from Pallet town."

"I am Flint former gym leader of the Pewter city gym."

They got to the gym "Ok wait here while I go inside and talk with him." The man nodded his head in understating. Ash walked in to see Brock finishing up winning a battle the trainer walked away before Brock could say anything and walked past Ash.

Brock turned to him "sorry my Pokemon are unable to battle anymore today. Come back tomorrow if you would like to battle."

"I am not here to battle you I am here to talk to you."

Brock turned to him confused "Talk to me about what?"

Ash only said a couple of words and it got Brocks complete attention "your father."

Brocks eyes went wide and walked over to where ash and grabbed his shoulders. "Tell me have you seen him is he alright."

Ash removed Brock's hands from his shoulders then he placed one of his hands on brocks shoulder "He is alright he has gotten help but he wants to talk to you he wants to come back home and be a father again."

Brock looked relieved "that's what I wished would happen that he would finally get the help he needed."

"I will send him in."

"Thank you." Brock said.

Ash turned and headed back outside when he got outside he could see Flint pacing back and forth. He saw he came over and grabbed his shoulder and bombarded him with questions "what did he say? Does he hate me?" did you see my other kids are they alright?"

Ash wondered what was with this family and grabbing people by the shoulders. But he removed Flint's hands from his shoulders and flint dropped them back down to his side. "Why don't you go inside and found out for yourself he is willing to talk?"

Flint broke out in a huge smile and pulled Ash into a hug "thank you so much." Flint broke the hug and walked past ash and Ash turned and saw Flint slowly enter the gym and as soon as he entered it seemed the hard part was over and he walked with a purpose after that.

Ash turned and headed back to the center and had his lunch and then after finished exploring Pewter city until it was dinner time. He went back to the center and grabbed dinner and then went upstairs showered and went to bed. He was looking forward to seeing what things between broke and Flint where ok and to get his gym battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash got up the next day and got dressed for the day and then made a minor adjustment to the device that allowed him to close his Pokemon now when he called them they would automatically appear on the field and the ball would go to his belt after he finished the adjusting he headed downstairs for breakfast. His Pokemon ate there breakfast but ash picked because he was currently looking at the list of his Pokemon there known moves and which ones he would use in a rock gym. He made his decisions and then he got back to eating. He checked the time and his Pokemon would have eaten by now so he went and headed to the gym.

He walked into the gym and walked into the arena no one was there. "I am here to challenge for my gym badge." Ash shouted hoping someone would hear him.

A door opened and Brock and Flint entered in and Flint took the Referee's box. Brock took the trainer's box and ash took the other across from him. "Just because you helped me with my family does not mean I will go easy on you Geodude go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rattata go." Ash knew this was a risky move but he was willing to try it.

Brock seemed surprised by his choice in Pokemon. "Geodude Seismic Toss"

"Rattata dodge it with dig." Rattata burrowed quickly and the rock Geodude threw smashed near the hole Rattata dug. Rattata came back up and nailed Geodude but it had little impact but that was ok ash had a plan "Now use Hyper Fang."

"Geodude dodge." Before he could Rattata was on its head and bit down and the Geodude roared in pain. "Geodude grab him and throw him off into the wall."

Ash didn't have time to give a command because Geodude grabbed Rattata and threw her into the wall. She slid down the wall she was dazed but she was slowly getting and then she glowed and evolved into Raticate and Ah was getting a read out of a few new moves.

"Raticate Giga Impact" Brock was too stunned when he heard that command to give his Pokemon a command and the beam that came from Raticate mouth nailed the rock Pokemon. But Geodude was close to fainting it would take one more move.

Brock seemed to have regained himself "Geodude tackle."

Geodude charged at Raticate ash waited ""Raticate step aside then use Hyper Fang." At the last minute she dodged and was now behind Geodude ran forward and bit the back of Geodude's head. Geodude's arms dropped and there where swirls in its eyes.

Flint stood "Geodude is unable to battle Gym leader send out your next Pokemon."

Brock recalled Geodude and put it back on his belt and pulled out his next Pokemon. "It's not often I have to pull out this Pokemon on a trainers first visit it to my gym. Onix go."

Ash knew he would save his biggest for last Flint turned to him "Trainer Ash would you like to make a substitution."

He knew Raticate would end up in losing battle with Onix but if his next Pokemon failed to get the job done Onix should be weak enough for him to finish him off. "Yes I am."

"Then please call back your Raticate off the field and call out your next Pokemon."

"Raticate come off the field." Raticate looked relieved it didn't have to be fighting this thing it stood next to Ash's leg. Ash didn't fell like sending Raticate back to the lab if he would need him again. "Gyarados I chose you." Gyarados was out of the ball and on the field Ash knew Gyarados could fight out of water for a little bit he brought up her attack menu.

Ash gave a little chuckle when he saw Brock's and Flint's face when they saw Gyarados. "Onix tackle." Onix moved across the field surprisingly fast for a Pokemon that size.

Ash waited until it got closer "Now Gyarados use Hydro Pump. "The huge beam of water nailed Onix on the head. Since it was almost close range it was super effective. Onix tittered and then flopped over.

Both Flint and Brock where shocked but Flint did his job "Onix is unable to battle and ash is the winner."

Ash walked over to Gyarados and rubbed her scales on her body. She bowed her head and ash rubbed her nose "you did well now why don't you get some rest Gyarados return."

She was sucked back into her ball and with anther red beam of light she was gone. Then went over to Raticate and knelt down next to her and rubbed her head "congratulations on evolving you did well also now why don't you go and take a nice long rest." She was recalled and sent back to Professors Oaks.

Ash stood up and headed towards Brock and Brock reached out and handed him the Boulder Badge. "It is not often I face a new trainer on the first go through and lose."

Then ash heard a voice he didn't want to hear "This dweeb beat you on your first go you should be easy but why can't I seem to beat you." Ash took the badge and put it inside of his pocket.

Ash turned it was Gary Oak he told by the superior and I am better then you tone in his voice. Brock answered this "because he uses strategy and brains not brawn to beat me."

"This dweeb I could easily beat him." Gary said arrogantly.

Flint seemed to be tired of his attitude "if you think that is the case and ash doesn't have a problem with it you will face him 2 on 2 and if you win you will be awarded the Boulder Badge."

Gary got a smirk on his face and like he had won the lottery "finally I can win this badge and be out of this lame city. So Ash will accept the challenge or are you to chicken?"

Ash glared at him "You are on Gary"

Ash stepped off the field with Brock and Flint Ash took the gym leaders box and Flint and Brock took the referees box. At this point the door opened and some kids walked in Brock saw them "if you want to watch go to the viewer's box."

They took their seats one of the kids though asked a question "why aren't you battling Brock." Brock explained it to them and then they sat down and where quiet.

Brock turned back to the field "Please call out your first Pokemon."

Ash knew the gym leader had to call out the first Pokemon Ash knew Gary though. He knew Gary always wanted a Squirtle and that he had a male Nidoran that he had gotten and would have caught after he got his starter. So Ash went with the best choice for the job "Beedrill I chose you."

Beedrill was out on the field now that ash was clearly seeing her for the first time she was bigger than most Beedrill he pulled up her attack menu. Ash waited on Gary who didn't think and called out Nidoran. "Nidoran use Poison sting." Thin missiles of barbs flew across the field Ash dove to the ground to avoid the attack.

Pikachu who were his shoulder held on and avoided he didn't know if Gary did that on purpose or what then he heard "Horn Attack"

Ash called a command out as he slowly got to his feet "dodge and hit it with Twineedle."

Ash finished standing and the Pokemon on his shoulder readjusted to get comfortable. He saw Beedrill dodge and then her stringer arms glowed and nailed Nidoran in the back. Nidoran was still up and turned slowly to face Beedrill. "Poison sting."

"Beedrill guard using your arms "The barbs hit Beedrill's stinger hands and the effect hardly affected Beedrill "Now Beedrill Pin Missile" Beedrill shot what looked to be copies of her stringer hands at Nidoran.

"Nidoran dodge." But there was too many and he couldn't avoid them all and after the attack was finished Nidoran collapsed to the floor.

"Nidoran is unable to battle challenger please call out your next Pokemon." Ash knew the Gym leader wasn't allowed to make any substations.

Gary called out Squirtle and knew Gary had the advantage. "Now use water gun."

"Beedrill dodge and use poison jab." Beedrill dodged the water and took off with the tip of her stinger glowing.

"Squirtle dodge and hit it with water gun."

Beedrill never did hit Squirtle but Squirtle nailed Beedrill and she hit the wall. She slumped to the floor. "Beedrill Pin Missile"

Beedrill executed the attack from the ground. "Squirtle dodge with rapid spin." Squirtle retreated into its shell and spin and took off at Beedrill. But Ash swore he saw one of the needles got through.

Beedrill was hit and she slumped to the floor "Beedrill is unable to battle gym leader call out your next Pokemon."

Squirtle popped back out its shell and Ash was hit Beedrill did get a hit in. "Beedrill return." She vanished from the field. Ash turned his head towards Pikachu "you're up girl."

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and entered the battle field. "Hit that yellow ball of fur with your best water gun and keep it up until you drown it."

Squirtle sprayed the water and Ash gave a smirk "Pikachu brace yourself and let it hit you." Every human gave him a look like he was crazy but Pikachu planted her feet and when the water gun hit her she only moved a few inches and it looked like she was punched but she held her ground. "Now Pikachu thunderbolt straight ahead" She unleashed the thunderbolt perfectly and traveled up the water stream and nailed Squirtle.

The bolt traveled down the water and then traveled inside of Squirtle then the water stopped and Squirtle was twitching and then fell over. "Squirtle is unable to battle acting Gym leader Ash is the winner."

Gary recalled Squirtle and he was pissed "How could I lose to a runt like you Nidoran Poison sting should have taken care of your Beedrill you must have cheated."

Ash gave a laugh "Maybe if you paid attention in school you would know Beedrill is resistant to poison type moves."

Gary grumbled "you just got lucky is all I will beat you." He recalled his Squirtle.

Ash didn't say anything Gary just walked out of the gym. Pikachu ran back and crawled up to his shoulder he scratched her ears "you did real well and I am glad you trusted me."

Pikachu seemed contented Brock came over "well done you have some great strategy's they will do you good in your upcoming battles."

"Thank you so is everything going ok with your dad."

Brock looked over to his dad who was with the other kids ash assumed there his kids the way he was interacting with them. "We are doing well it will take some time to get used to but we will manage."

"Your dad said something about going you wanting to be a breeder so are you going to do that." Ash inquired.

"Yes soon as the family gets comfortable and as soon as I know my dad can handle running the gym then I will go back but in the mean time I am needed here."

"Well I got to get going I want to get my Pokemon checked out."

"Alright anytime you are in town stop by and visit you are welcome any time."

'Alright I will do that thanks." So Ash turned and left the gym and made sure the Pokedex feature was up and running. Then his stomach growled and he saw he had missed lunch. "Ash me and Pikachu hungry when are we going to eat?" Mew asked him.

Ash chuckled he wasn't the only who was hungry. "Well first we need to get to the center and get Pikachu checked out."

So he went to head to the center when Mew spoke again "she says it is just a small bruise nothing major she can wait right now she is hungry like me."

Ash stopped and thought about and remembered seeing a restaurant yesterday that would cater to both Pokemon and humans. So he headed over and they ate lunch and after he paid he headed to the Pokemon center. He walked up to Nurse Joy he knew the whole family looked alike not even the family knew why all the females looked alike in the family. Pikachu hoped off his shoulder to the counter "Nurse Joy my Pikachu needs a quick exam."

"Let me take a look at him." She careful picked up Pikachu and took him to the back and she came back 10 minutes later. "Just a small bruise nothing else I gave her a little potion she should be right as rain by morning."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

Ash took Pikachu back and placed her on his shoulder and then he turned and headed over and picked up his clothes. He took them back to his room and dropped them off and then headed back downstairs and made a phone call to his mom. His mother answered "Ash how are you doing?"

Ash reached inside of his pocket "I won my first badge and I also managed to beat the pants off of Gary Oak."

"That is good honey but honey can please not send your wounded Pokemon here after the battles. Sure I have Medical experience but I have enough to do without healing your Pokemon."

Ash understood where she was coming from "sure mom I can do that." They talked for a few more minutes than they hung up. Ash went upstairs and pulled out the tablet and began to tinker with the program. He changed the program where injured Pokemon inside of their Poké Ball's would go straight to the lab and instead they would return to his belt where he would later have Nurse Joy take care of them

By the time he finished it was dinner time so he went down and he and his Pokemon ate dinner then they headed out and found a movie theater and went and saw a movie. By the time it was done it was little late. So they headed back to the Center ash showered and got ready for bed and he got into bed and got comfortable. "We might want to stop by Mt. Moon in the next couple of days." Mew said excited.

Ash looked down at Mew "why would I stop by there?" Ash asked her confused.

"We will see something no human has ever seen a Clefairy evolve into Clefable in their annual ceremony."

Ash was stunned and excited "You couldn't tell me tomorrow morning now I am too psyched to go to sleep." All he heard in response was Mew's laughter ash grumbled and tried to get some sleep and he finally did about an hour later.


	9. Chapter 9

Ash got up the next morning excited about Mew told him he got dressed for the day. He packed his bag and carried it down. Ash went to leave the room he turned to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything both Pokemon on his shoulder nothing in the room. He went downstairs and both he and his Pokemon had breakfast. After he cleaned up his breakfast he went to the desk he turned in the key and made sure everything was paid up. Once that was done he headed out and down the road.

Ash made out of the city and was done the road and he was walking a little bit faster trying to get there. They stopped to eat some berries they saw on the side of the path they were following. Then Ash was back on the road and he was to Mt. Moon just before sunset and he headed in to the path through the mountain. Mt. Moon also happened to be way to Cerulean City. As he headed into the cave he had to duck as some Zubat flew out of the cave.

Inside the cave was illuminated by these glowing mushrooms inside of the cave. He followed the path through the cave he didn't see anything but then he saw a Clefairy bounce pass carrying some kind of stone. "Follow that Clefairy" Mew whispered.

Ash didn't need to be told twice and he careful followed the Clefairy. But then it headed back outside of the cave and off the path. Ash pulled down both screen in front of his glasses and he hit a button on his watch and he tracked the Clefairy with infrared on one side and night vision on the other. He followed into this hidden cave he made sure he hid near the back and this cave was brightly lit so he deactivated the cameras and bulled up the screens and began to record what he was seeing.

He watched the Clefairy he had been following place the stone it carried into this giant stone. Then it backed up to join the other Clefairy and then it looked like they began to pray to the stone. Then Ash saw some light hit the stone he looked up to see that the cave was open and that the full moon was moving directly overhead and hitting the stone. Then the stone glowed brighter as the full moon was in direct aliment with the stone.

Then the Clefairy stopped there chant and there hand grew brighter and all of them together hit the stone and it exploded in bright shower of light. Ash watched as the pieces of the stone landed back down and hit the Clefairy and they evolved into Clefable. He saw the Clefairy who hadn't evolved yet not move to try and catch the stone even if it was within a few inches of them it was like they were letting the universe decide who got to evolve into Clefable and who didn't.

Then the full moon passed the opening and the stones still falling stop glowing. Ash was amazed so it was this stone that allowed the Clefairy to evolve. He decided he was going to keep this cave a secret. He knew some Pokemon didn't evolve unless they came into contact with evolution stones. He careful picked up the stone and scanned it with his Pokedex and it had no information for him.

He was going to put the stone back down when a Clefable came over and stopped him and pushed his arm back to his chest. Mew translated for him "she wants you to have it she says it will lead to yet another discovery for you."

He looked to the Clefable "Thank you." Ash put the stone into his pocket for now and decided to take his leave. He headed outside of the cave. He remembered to stop recording before he left the cave. He found a place to rest against a tree he put his bag against the tree and then he lay down and used it as pillow. He stretched out Pikachu and Mew lay against his legs he was taking in all that he saw tonight when he dozed off and fell asleep under the stars.

He awoke to the sun hitting him in the eyes he groaned as he was stiff from sleep like this. He stood up he looked down to Pikachu and Mew "stay here I will see if I can found us something for breakfast."

He looked around and found a couple of apple trees he picked a few and headed back. He sat down and pulled out his water bottle and used to wash the fruit and then he pulled a knife out and cut them up. That was there breakfast ash made sure he cleaned up and he put everything back.

He stood up and put his bag on his back and Pikachu and Mew crawled to his shoulders and they were off. It took them a few more days before they hit Cerulean City it would have been faster but he stopped working to train some of his Pokemon. They arrived in Cerulean City by early morning the third day.

He checked into the Pokemon center and he headed up to his room. Pikachu and Mew jumped off his shoulders he was amazed that she could stay disguised as Meowth for so long. He put his bag down and then he opened it and dug through it and pulled out the case that contained the evolution stones. Pikachu strayed away from them ash gave her a curious look as to why. Mew answered the question for him "she doesn't want to evolve into Raaichu she is happy the way she is."

Ash reached out an empty hand and scratched Pikachu's ears "don't worry I won't force you to evolve unless you want to just stay away from the thunderstone and you will be alright." Pikachu relaxed. He brought his hand back and looked at the evolution stones he did have he had a thunderstone, Fire stone, Leaf stone, water stone, these where uncommon item but they were out there you could win them, find them and sometimes buy them but they came at a steep price . He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone from last night and placed it inside of the box next to the rest.

He pulled out the tablet and accessed the regular function of it and connected to the Wi-Fi here to access the internet. The only thing he came across was from a Seymour who had a theory Clefairy came from space. But he couldn't find anything on the stone so he logged off and switched it back to a regular Pokedex feature and put it back inside of his pocket.

He stood up and put everything back inside of his bag and headed to the door he didn't need to say anything Pikachu and Mew jumped up to his shoulder he headed down stairs. He found an open video phone and made a phone call and like every other time his mom answered. "I see you made it to Cerulean City already"

"Yeah I took the short cut through Mt. Moon but you might want to call in Professor Oak in because I have a very rare video you guys should see."

She stood up and went to look for Professor Oak they both came and sat down. "Ash your mother says you have a video to show us."

"Yes I have video showing how Clefairy evolve into Clefable."

Both his mom and Professor Oaks jaw dropped in shock. He pulled out his Pokedex and found the video and he did some quick editing he just wanted to show them the ceremony and them evolving and that is it. Then he sent them the video they began to play it and sat there watching it in awe. "This is simply amazing." Both his mom and Professor Oak said at the same time.

Ash chuckled at that "Yes it seems the stone is activated by the light of the full moon and so I have decided I am going to call it the Moon stone."

"Ash you are supposed to be a trainer not a researcher." His mom said in a teasing tone.

"Mom I am a trainer/researcher/inventor didn't you know that." Ash said in the same tone of voice her."

His mom chuckled "well Ash we are going to study this video some more."

"Ok Mom I will call you again soon."

Ash hung up he decided to go and get some lunch. As he ate lunch he overheard some people talking about some water show. He decided after lunch he would go and check it out.


	10. Chapter 10

So Ash finished his lunch and cleaned up and he followed the two who spoke of the water show that they were going to. He was shocked when it was the Cerulean gym he walked in and paid for his ticket and took the seat he was assigned. He watched in awe of the show it was amazing.

So after the show he decided to head down to talk to the three girls. They saw him and one of the girls with pink stepped up to talk to him "we are Daisy." She pointed to the blonde haired girl. "Violet" she pointed to the girl with Indigo hair. "I am Lily and we are sensational sisters. But if you are looking for a gym battle you will have to come back tomorrow are Pokemon are exhausted from the show."

Ash looked at her confused "what a minute you use the same Pokemon for the show as you do battling?" Ash asked them.

"Yeah it's no big deal just come by tomorrow and we will battle you it won't take long as we seem to be a losing streak as of late." Lily said.

Ash felt his ire growing "You think you use your Pokemon for the show and for battling when do they get to rest. They are not up to the best so maybe instead you should have a set of Pokemon for battling and a set for of Pokemon for the show."

The set of sisters looked shocked and then they got a thoughtful look on their faces. Then they turned to each other "Misty did say are gym was turning into a joke after we began these shows." Lily said.

"Misy did say she was going out there to train her Pokemon and maybe catch better water Pokemon to train." Violet said.

Yes but what are we supposed to do in the mean time? We want to do the water show but we also like to battle what are we supposed to do?" Daisy asked.

Ash cleared his throat they all turned to him "Maybe do the show every other day in the afternoon. Then do the gym battles every other day in the morning and then take the weekends off."

They all seemed to thinking it over and then they huddled and seemed to be talking it over. They broke the huddle and they turned to Ash and Lily spoke "we will give you the Cascade badge if we can come up with a schedule for gym battles the show and training and is something we can agree on."

Ash did want to battle for the badge but it was Friday and her Pokemon needed to rest and he did want to get out of here so he could finish the Indingo league and compete in the Orange island league that wasn't as long as the Indingo one and then he would be ready for the newly opened Johto. So he looked to the sisters "you got yourself a deal."

So for the rest of the day he and the sisters worked on the schedule they stopped for dinner. They finally at about 11 had the schedule made that they could agree on and Ash was exhausted his Pokemon where asleep on the couch in the office. Lily spoke "You can stay in Misty's room for the night and let your Pokemon sleep."

Ash didn't even try to argue the point he was shown the room and he walked in and took the watch glasses and device off and put it on the nightstand and then he pulled the Pokedex and set it also on the nightstand. He lay down and was out before his head hit the pillow he got up to something smelling really good. He got up and put his stuff on and his tablet into his pocket.

He found his way to the kitchen they had dinner in last night and Pikachu and Mew where already eating. He sat down and Lily put a plate of food down in front of him "Good Morning Ash."

"Good Morning where are the rest of your sisters?"

"They will be up here shortly they always take an early morning swim and I stay up here and cook."

Ash just nodded his head and began to eat the wonderful food true to her word Daisy and Violet came up with wet hair but dressed and everyone bid each other good morning and got back to eating. Ash helped them clean up when they heard pounding on the door. "Now who the hell is banging on the door?" Violet asked.

Daisy just put down the rag she was using to dry "I will go find out."

She walked out and down the stairs then they heard shouting so they all decided to go down and see what the problem was. "I said I demand a gym battle or I will report you."

Ash saw the clothes and saw it was stuck up rich trainer who though everyone had to carter to their needs he was glad he wasn't that way. "Go right ahead we are allowed a day off and plus are Pokemon are resting we will not fight with exhausted Pokemon."

The kid stomped his foot "you have to accept all gym battles."

"I did it is set for this Monday come back then."

The kid looked ready to throw a tantrum "I want it now I mean right now."

Ash stepped forward and placed a hand on Daisy shoulder "Take his challenge there is no getting rid of him I have water Pokemon you can borrow for the battle."

The kid gave him a g glare "I want to battle there Pokemon not your lame water Pokemon."

Ash wasn't fazed by this kid he got into his face "There Pokemon are exhausted so you either you face my water Pokemon or you come back on Monday and face there Pokemon your choice."

The kid grumbled "fine as long as they are calling out the commands."

So they walked in the kid took the challengers box on the other side of the pool. Ash stood next to Daisy. Lily took a seat off to the side. Violet took the referee box when the kid spoke "I am Austin from Hollywood here to challenge the gym leader."

Violet didn't even look at him "This will be a one on one battle to decide the winner. On one side we have Austin from Hollywood challenging the gym leader Daisy. Gym leader please call out your first Pokemon."

Ash was ready to call it out when Austin spoke before he could "Actual I am going to call mine out first Golduck I chose you." With a red beam of light Golduck was in the pool. "Now call out your weak Pokemon kid so I can win this badge and move on."

Ash glared at him "you will regret your decision." Ash said very irritated with this kid's attitude. Ash took off his glasses and handed them to Daisy "this will tell you my Pokemon move set. She put them on and Ash pulled down the screen in front of the lens. He then turned to the pool and held out his left palm "Gyarados I chose you."

With a red beam from his palm Gyarados was in the pool. "Gyarados" She turned to him and bent her head down Ash rubbed her snout "Now you see that girl." Gyarados turned her head "You are to listen to her commands for this match."

Gyarados nodded her head in understanding and turned back to face the kid. Ash hit the button and brought up the moves list for Gyarados. Austin called out the first command "Golduck Zen head butt."

Golduck's head glowed then it jumped off the platform and swam across the pool fast. Daisy was prepared "Twister." It was perfectly timed as the whirlwind sucked up Golduck "Now end twister and when it falls hit it with hyper beam." The twister ended and Golduck dropped and Gyarados hit the timing perfectly and nailed Golduck in the chest and it was sent flying backwards and nailed the wall.

Violet didn't see any movement she had to walk out of the box and over to the edge so she could see Golduck who was on the floor below the pool. "Golduck is unable to battle gym leader Daisy is the winner."

Austin recalled his Golduck he looked pissed but he walked out without saying a word until he passed by their end of the Platform. "Hi kid I will offer 400,000 for the Gyarados and the technology."

Ash just turned and laughed "none of it is for sale."

Ash went to turn back to Gyarados "600,000 I know you can use the money because unlike me you have no money."

Ash was now pissed with the kid "Just because I don't dress and act like you doesn't mean I don't have any money."

This time Austin laughed "no kid what you well off I have so much money if I spent your accountant it would be pocket change."

Ash didn't use the stairs he jumped off the stage and got in the kids face and gave the deadliest stare he could give. The kid gulped "Your parents may be Hollywood stars but my father is owner and CEO of Ketchum Industries. So I don't need your money now why don't you take your sorry butt and get out of here."

The kid gulped and ran out of there like a scolded Growlithe. Ash calmed down before he walked before he walked back up. The girls didn't say anything ash walked to the edge of the pool and Gyarados came over. "You did great girl why don't you take a nice rest Gyarados return."

With a beam of light she was gone and Ash turned and Daisy handed him the glasses he put them back on "that is one cool piece of Technology when does it come on the market?" Daisy asked him in a serious tone.

"Not for a while this is the prototype I built I am still making adjustments as I go along."

"Ok cool but you better call me and let me know when it does I want to be first in line." She said in a serious teasing kind of way.

"Ok I will but I have to go I want to be out of Cerulean city by lunch and on my way."

Violet came over to join them and Lily came up to join them. Violet held out the Cascade Badge "this is for helping us out and putting us on the right track."

Ash took the badge and was ready to bid them goodbye when Lily spoke "So I have a Seel who I can't seem to train so if you ever see a water Pokemon that you think would be good for us I will trade him for my Seel."

"Ok I will keep my out I will."

They bid each other goodbye and ash stepped down and Pikachu and Mew came down the stairs that led to the apartment and then crawled to his shoulders. Ash was wondering what they were doing up there the whole time. He headed out and headed back to the Center he went to his room and picked up his bag and checked out and paid for everything. He headed out and like he had had planned he was out of the city just before lunch.

There were a little ways down the road before they stopped and had a MRE while his Pokemon ate some of the berries that where around. They were back on the road and they stopped a while later when he found an open field and did some training with his Pokemon. He sent them back before dinner and then grabbed himself anther MRE and pulled out the Poke food for Pikachu and Mew.

After dinner Ash set up the tent and then went in got ready for bed and with his Pokemon next to him Ash went to sleep for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash continued on his journey he kept up the training with his Pokemon but somehow he ended up getting lost. He hoped he found his way but he kept getting more and more lost. This had been going for weeks now. He was out of MRE's and he was Poke food so all them had to resort to living off the land. He was running out of bathing items when he stumbled upon a house.

He never had been happier to see a house in his whole life. He practical up to the door and he rang the doorbell. A young woman answered "Yes I can I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am I am Ash and I have been on way to Vermilion City but somehow I lost my way."

"Don't call me ma'am I am Melanie and sure why don't you come on in me and my grandmother where just about to sit down and eat some lunch." She led him and he set his bag down by the door.

Ash licked his lips he hadn't anything cooked in a long while he followed Melanie into the dining room. Her grandmother looked up "who is your friend dear?"

"He says his name is Ash he got lost."

The grandmother nodded "Sorry about any traps you ran into out there?"

Ash was confused "what traps I didn't run into any traps?"

They both looked at him shocked but Melanie was more concerned "I put up traps around this whole area to keep out trainers. We put up signs but they still try and catch the wild Pokemon on are land."

Ash knew some trainers could be arrogant Meanie took her seat and ash took an empty seat and lunch was severed Pikachu and Mew where feed bowls on the floor. "So why do you need the wild Pokemon for?"

Grandmother answered while she ate "you see it may look like a wild forest but it actual is a farm. Here we grow things to make salad dressings and the wild Pokemon help in the growing process."

Ash jaw would have dropped if he didn't have food in it when he swallowed he spoke. "You don't happen to mean Hidden Valley would you."

Melanie gave him a bright smile "you would be correct."

Ash was amazed he stumbled unto this place "well what have you done in terms of defenses?"

"Well I have made a few crude traps and I have tried to train some of the Pokemon to fight back. But sometimes it is in vain or they come back here injured."

Just as she did that a Bulbasaur walked in carrying an injured Oddish. Ash acted on instinct and he ran out to his bag and grabbed his kit. He came back in and Melanie and her grandmother where helping the Oddish. They saw ash with some supplies moved out of the way. But Bulbasaur seemed to be on guard. Melanie patted Bulbasaur bulb "He is only trying to help."

Ash took care of the injured Oddish he was pissed the Pokemon should have been caught long before some of the injuries were inflicted. Ash stood up and took a seat this was the problem preserves and safaris had people poaching. They have trying to come up with a solution and now Ash was trying to think of one. Melanie went to say something Ash just held up a finger. Ash pulled a Poké Ball. He then had a brain storm. He turned to Melanie "do you have a video phone" Said desperately.

She looked at him confused "yeah sure here through here." She led him to the video phone and he took a seat.

He made a call to his dad and his dad answered right away "Ash we were worried about why haven't you called."

"I Kind of got lost." Ash said embarrassed. He shook his head he didn't need to get side tracked "Dad I figured out the answer to the solution for Parks and safaris."

His dad looked surprised "really son my top scientists have trying for months to figure what have you got?"

"A net that once crossed stop Poké Ball's from coming out and if crossed causes all Pokemon to return to their balls. Safaris already have one entrance and now when they register the Safari owner can reactive there balls to work inside of the net but when they leave it gets deactivated and they can't sneak back on."

His dad was stunned "that is brilliant there are already sensors in the ground to let people know when they cross we can add a program. Call your mom I must get down there to talk to the scientists."

His dad went to hang up "wait dad." His dad turned "Once you get the program built I would like you to put the device here at the Hidden Valley."

His dad seemed surprised "the farm where they make the salad dressing?" he inquired.

"Yes dad they have troubles with trainers and taking there Pokemon when they rely on the wild Pokemon for their crop."

He seemed to be writing it down "ok Ash stay safe."

His dad hung up and Ash made anther call an Officer she was an old woman. She used to be the Officer Jenny for Pallet and her mom used to run the school to train officers after high school so he learned a little about it when he talked with her. Jenny answered the phone "Ash so could to hear from you. I thought you were out on your journey."

"I am I ran into a problem out here on my journey." Jenny looked worried "Now I now you train your officers by sending them out to the woods for a month have you done that yet?"

She was confused but answered the question "No we leave in a couple of days why do you ask Ash?"

"Well the Hidden valley yes the dressing company there having troubles with trainers. I already gave my dad a new invention by figured until it can be put into place you guys could come here there is a lot of woods around here."

Jenny thought about "yeah it could work for two purposes give us an address and we will be over there." He turned to Melanie she was already heading over and gave her the address. "Ok guys stay safe and goodbye."

With that she hung up Melanie had a stunned look on her face they walked out and found the grandmother playing with the Oddish in the living room along with the Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Mew still disguised as Meowth.. She looked at smiled at them when they came in "So what have you two been up to?"

Melanie pointed to Ash "not me him he not only came up with an invention to help us he also got us free security in the meantime."

Grandmother was amazed "well I am sure glad Melanie invited you in for lunch. By the way I went through your bag and I am taking care of your dirty laundry."

Ash should have pissed someone through his bag but he wasn't they were taking care of his laundry. Ash noticed the scar on the Bulbasaur he turned towards Melanie "what happened to the Bulbasaur."

"From near as we can tell she got abandoned by her trainer and it was abandoned after facing fire type the trainer didn't bother to heal it. It wondered over to the village and Melanie found it and took care of it. After it healed it has been watching over the village since then."

Ash was now angry "One moment." He walked out of the room and back to the phone and made a call.

A man answered "League complaint office how I may help you?"

"Yes I was wondering what you consider proof against mistreatment of a Pokemon."

The man reached up and pulled down a book "well it is hard because we would need to know the trainer and we need pictures of Pokemon when it was injured."

"Melanie." Ash called out.

She came into the room "do you have pictures of when Bulbasaur was injured."

"Yes." She came over and dug through a drawer and pulled them out. She handed them to Ash he showed them to the man.

"Yes I remember Melanie like we told her if we don't know the name of the trainer there is nothing we can do."

Ash called out "Meowth can you come in here with Bulbasaur." Both Melanie and the man gave him an odd look. But Mew and Bulbasaur came into the room and Mew disguised as Meowth crawled up to his shoulder. "Melanie can you put Bulbasaur up here" Melanie reached down and picked up Bulbasaur and set her on the desk in view of the camera. "Now Meowth can you translate and tell us who Bulbasaur's trainer is."

Mew had a conversation with Bulbasaur in the language all Pokemon seemed to understand. She turned to the camera "Bulbasaur says his trainer was Arnold from Neon town and he started this year. He was never happy with her because she was the last one available he says she had to fight to stay on his team if she lost she was off the team so she was pitted against a Ponyta and she was lost. He released her and just left her there injured and called her a few unjust names."

The man was stunned but he seemed to have one more question "Does Bulbasaur know where he got the Ponyta from?"

Mew asked Bulbasaur and then answered the question "she says they cornered the Ponyta on what looked to be a ranch."

The man grinned "well that trainer shouldn't be a problem any further because Laramie has reported a Ponyta stolen from there Ranch. This Conversation has been record and we will be using in the case against him."

The man hung up and Ash reached up and scratched Mew's ears "You did well." Ash then reached down and rubbed Bulbasaur head "Your trainer is going to get his due."

Bulbasaur seemed happy with this Ash went to stand up when Melanie forced him back into the seat "You have a call to make to your mother."

Ash groaned and Melanie left and Mew and Bulbasaur left the room with her. Ash made the call he thought would get off early and she wouldn't answer but at the last ring she answered "Ash Ketchum where have you been and why haven't called me?"

Ash gulped his mom was mad "I got lost and this is the first time I have been able to find a phone."

She glared at him "you couldn't think of writing a note on one of the Poké Ball's before you sent it back."

"No paper and I didn't have a pen."

"Well you better get some in the next town because if I don't hear from you again like this I will be sending out a search party."

Ash gulped but the rest of the conversation was pleasant when he got off it was time for dinner. They ate dinner in silence and then they went watched a movie they got up when the movie was over and the grandmother spoke "Ash I have you set up in the guest bedroom."

Ash was led to the room and told where the shower was and he took a shower and changed then went to bed. Ash was happy to be in a bed the next morning he got up to see Mew and Pikachu sleeping at the end of the bed. Ash got up and dressed for the day and as he left Pikachu and Mew crawled to his shoulder.

They went downstairs and as he went to sit a gloom came in making wild gestures and looked to be scared. Melanie rushed out to follow it and ash did so also. They came to a field with a trainer looking to original catch a Paras but now it was trying to catch Bulbasaur. "Hi kid this this is private property now take your Pokemon and get out of here." Ash shouted.

"I don't care I am going to catch me that Bulbasaur." The kid threw the Poké Ball Ash moved quickly and caught the ball before it reached its target. Ash threw it back to the kid and the kid missed and got beaned in the head.

"I said get lost."

The kid was rubbing his head picked up his Poké Ball and was going to throw it again this kid never learned. Ash just glared at him and Pikachu was bristling with electricity this got the kid moving he recalled his Sandslash and left.

Kid just grumbled and walked away Ash went over and picked up Bulbasaur. Melanie picked up Para they carried them back to the house. They took them to the living and Melanie grandmother came in and handed him his medical kit. He took care of the two Pokemon. Melanie Grandmother took the kit and went to put in his bag "No you keep it I can get anther in the next town."

"But what if you're Pokémon get hurt?" she asked.

"I know some berries that will help plus I have a system in place just in case."

"Ok thank you so much you have been a big help." So she took the kit and put it on the table and then they went to breakfast which was cold but they didn't mind and they ate it.

Ash stayed and helped clean up afterwards he made his goodbyes and they pointed him in the right direction to go. As he went to leave the house Ash felt something on his leg he looked down to see a vine. He turned around to see Bulbasaur stopping him Mew translated "she knows the family will be safe and she wants a good trainer she senses that in you Ash and wants to come with you."

Ash looked down to Bulbasaur and he knelt down "Is that true Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur shook her head.

Ash looked up to Melanie "go ahead Ash we will be fine." Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and with no struggle caught Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur return" Bulbasaur's ball vanished within a red light. Ash laughed when it hit him "I finally got one of the starter Pokemon."

"You didn't start off with one of the original three who did you start off with." Melanie asked.

Ash reached up and petted Pikachu's head "My friend here Pikachu."

Melanie nodded her head and Ash bid them goodbye one more time and he was headed off in the direction Melanie told him to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Ash after leaving Melanie's was on the right track it took them a couple more days but Ash finally found Route 24 and would lead right to Vermillion City. During the days he kept up the training program when he could he train Gyarados. He kept his eye out for wild Pokemon but he never did spot any for some reason. He kept going when a huge storm looked to be blowing in.

He picked up the pace he knew there had to be a center nearby according to Melanie. As he came up the next hill he saw a Charmander sitting out on a rock. It wasn't even trying to get some place out of the rain "Mew can you ask what it is doing out here instead of getting someplace dry before the storm hits."

Mew hoped down and stood next to the Charmander Ash waited while they talk she turned back to Ash. "She said that her trainer left her out here to toughen her up if she survives the storm he will take her back as a Pokemon."

Ash knelt down in front of the Charmander "You are plenty tough showing you are willing to face the storm. But if you listen to your trainer it will mean your life. Now what do you say we find someplace dry"

Charmander shook her head Mew translated once more "she says she doesn't want to disappoint her trainer."

Ash sighed in frustration "If your trainer is disappointed and releases I will take you in because you are plenty tough and you show that you are loyal. Now can I take you someplace dry before the storm hits?"

Just at that time thunder cracked and the sky opened up Ash pulled off his pack and dug through and grabbed his rain coat out of it and put his pack back on his back. The rain was hitting Charmander's tail he held the coat over the tail. Mew was back on his shoulder and Charmander looked at him as if she was judging him. "She says she will go with you she doesn't want to die."

Ash put the rain coat over his head so it would act as an overhang and he picked up Charmander which was heavy but he managed to carry her with one hand and keep her dry with the rain coat with the other. He ran down the path and 10 minutes later he was inside of the Pokemon center. He didn't even check in he ran up to the Nurse Joy she looked at the Charmander and was giving Ash a nasty look "Young man why didn't you put Charmander back inside of its ball."

"She isn't my Pokemon her trainer left her out I had to convince her to come with me."

Nurse looked embarrassed "Oh my I am so sorry I thought it was I will take look at her." Nurse Joy went to walk away before Ash stopped her.

"Ma'am could you dry off my Pokemon and make sure they don't sick being out in the rain"

"Sure but why weren't they in there Poké Ball's?"

"I would have a tougher time getting them inside there Poké Ball they are a few Pokemon who don't like there balls."

Nurse Joy nodded and Mew and Pikachu hoped off his shoulders and they followed Nurse Joy to the back. Ash turned around and checked in and then he went upstairs and put his stuff in his room. He was glad his bag was water proof he pulled out some dry clothes and went down the hall and took a hot shower and put on dry clothes.

He made sure he had everything and headed back downstairs and the storm was still raging outside when some people came in and took a seat and they ordered some dinner. Ash did the same he was a couple of tables down when eh over heard the conversation they were having. "So Damian where did you think your Charmander ran off to?"

The trainer called Damian just shrugged his shoulder "I will go look for it after the storm has passed and if it alive it will pay for listening to my commands."

Ash slammed his form down they all looked to him he was bristling with anger. He stood up and made sure he was recording. He walked over to the table "So you're the trainer of the Charmander I had to convince to come inside and get someplace dry."

Damian stood up "So it is here well you will be paying for her treatment seeing as I didn't want it here."

Ash wanted to strangle this kid but he held it in "No you wanted out in the rain which would end up killing her."

Damian didn't seem fazed "If it did it would free up a slot in my rooster so I didn't have a lame ass Pokemon on my team."

"The only person lame on your team is you. You obviously don't know how to train your Pokemon to make them stronger."

Damian was shacking with fury but he sat back down "I don't have to take this grief from you I have been on this journey longer."

Ash ignored him he turned to the group "so you three where going to sit here and let an innocent Pokemon die."

They didn't say anything Ash walked away and stopped recording he walked up to the counter Nurse Joy came back. "Young man your Pokemon are not ready yet."

Ash motioned for her to come closer she bent her head down he whispered in her ear " have Charmander's trainer and I have proof of his neglect can I can use your video phone you have in back to make a private call."

She nodded her head in agreement "Come around and follow me."

Ash went around the counter and followed her and she pointed the video phone. He sat down and made the call the same man answered that did at Melanie's. He looked surprised to see Ash "we are still looking for him give us time."

"No I am not calling about that I am calling to make anther complaint on a trainer."

The man seemed surprised he hit a few buttons "Ok this conversation is being recorded go ahead and tell me who the trainer is." Ash just pulled out his tablet and brought up the video he held it up in front of the camera and pressed play. When it was over he stopped it and pulled the tablet back down and put it in his pocket. "I have been getting reports of his harsh training methods but I haven't gotten proof of them until now."

"Yes can anything be done about the trainers?"

"I will send this to Officer Jenny and she should be there with a team in the morning."

Ash hung up Ash stood up he spotted Nurse Joy "It will be taken care of in the morning."

Ash couldn't be bothered to finish eating so he went upstairs got ready for bed then he pulled a few games on his Pokedex and then went to bed. He got up the next morning he got ready for the day and packed his bag and headed downstairs. He sat down and got some breakfast the other trainers and Damian came down and took a seat. Damian looked up at Ash "don't forget you will be paying for Charmander's care."

Ash ignored him and ate his breakfast as he finished Officer Jenny and crew came in and Damian smirked. He stood up and walked over to her "I would like to report that trainer in the kidnapping of my Pokemon."

Ash rolled his eyes Officer Jenny didn't even seem fazed she just waved her hand and the other officers went over and began to arrest the other trainers as Officer Jenny arrested Damian. Nurse Joy brought out Charmander at this point he didn't know why but it was a good thing. "What are you doing I am the victim." Damian shouted.

"No you are the Criminal we saw the video of admitting to leaving a Charmander out there to die in the rain. Now we look to see if your Pokemon have suffered any other abuse."

Damian struggled and then glared at Ash "You record me you I will get you back I swear I will." Ash wasn't bothered by the kid's words then Damian turned and spotted Charmander. "I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

Charmander looked pissed Damian at this point broke free of Officer Jenny and tried to run for it with his hands handcuffed. Charmander's jumped off the counter and knocked Damian over. Damian tried to get away from the pissed off fire lizard but then Charmander's teeth caught on fire and she bit down and destroyed a Poké Ball with one bite of fire fang. Charmander flashed white signifying she was free of his control.

Officer Jenny came over and picked up Damian off the floor and Charmander walked over to ash and looked up at him. He looked to Officer Jenny "Can I catch her I did promise her."

Officer Jenny nodded her head "Yeah we have his statement we don't need her for the case."

So Ash grabbed an empty Poké Ball and knelt down in front of Charmander "I will be more than happy to have such a strong Pokemon on my team." He held out the ball and pressed a button and Charmander was sucked like Bulbasaur there was no struggle the ball dinged almost instantly "Charmander return" The ball was gone in a red beam of light.

Ash stood back up and Officer Jenny and her team where leading the trainers out the door. He looked to see Pikachu and Mew on the counter. He walked over and they hopped on his shoulders. Nurse Joy gave him a bright smile 'I am glad there is a trainer out there like you to get rid of scum like that."

"Thank you one thing I can't stand is people who abuse Pokemon."

"I have some more work to do you have a good day." She turned and headed to the back.

Ash walked over and decided to make a quick call to his mom she answered almost right away. She looked happy to see him "I see you made it to the Pokemon center along route 24 without getting lost?"

"Very funny mom so what do you think of the last 2 Pokemon I caught."

"I am surprised you have caught 2 of the starter Pokemon you are one of a few trainers who have done that. If you manage to catch Squirtle you will be the first to catch all three. So how did you catch Bulbasaur and Charmander?" So Ash explained it to her she seemed impressed with him "I am glad you are doing the right thing Ash."

"Thanks Mom I have got to get moving if I want to get to Vermillion city any time soon."

"Ok Ash be safe and don't get lost."

Ash hung up and he headed over paid for everything and was out the door and headed down the road for Vermillion city.


	13. Chapter 13

Ash as he walked along he ran out of the food put in there by Melanie's mother so he was back to living off the land. He also trained when he could along the way he was never to see a sign for Frodomar City. He walked into the city and saw spray paint on buildings and broken things all over he wondered what happened here.

He found the Pokemon center and checked in and he put his bag inside of his room and took out his dirty laundry. He left his room made sure it was locked he dropped off his laundry. He headed out most of the stores where closed for some kind of Town Hall meeting. He actual found the place where the meeting was taking place.

Ash stood in the back of the room and listened the town was having trouble with a lack of firefighters and also a gang of Squirtle they dubbed the Squirtle squad. They were abounded in or near the city and they band together to get revenge on any trainers that passed through. But they also stole things from the town mostly food and they would spray paint the store they stole from. The town wanted to do something manly catch the Squirtle and put an end to all of this.

Ash spoke up "Maybe I can talk with them I do have Meowth who can talk maybe I can find a solution to all of this."

The Mayor looked to him "Yeah right kid you just happen to have a talking Meowth."

Mew moved from his shoulders and moved to standing on his head. "He speaks the truth and he has helped many people so I would listen give him a chance to try and come up with a better solution."

Everyone was amazed by the talking Meowth the Mayor banged his gavel "Ok who here wants to give the kid a chance say aye." The room was filled with them "Ok you have 24 hours we will meet back here and if you don't have a solution we do it my way."

Mew moved back to his shoulder and he headed out. So now where to find them if they messed with trainers on the outskirts of town they would be there he wasn't sure how he missed them into town. But Ash headed out and just barely avoided falling into a pit trap but Pikachu did get knocked off his shoulder with a well-placed water gun.

Ash turned and spotted a Squirtle with sunglasses on. He was ready for an anther water gun. Ash held up his hands as a sing of peace. "I want to talk to you and your friends because the Mayor would rather see you caught then talk with you."

The Squirtle began to speak and Mew translated "Why should he trust you he trusted his last trainer and they abandoned him."

"I have some friends who can attest to my honesty if you let me call them out."

Mew translated again "she says don't try anything she has her friends watching." Ash called out Bulbasaur and Charmander and they talked with Squirtle. Then Squirtle looked to Ash "she says return your friends and the Squirtle will talk with you."

So ash recalled Charmander and Bulbasaur but Squirtle looked to Pikachu and Mew. But his Pokemon said something and Squirtle waved his hand and 6 more Squirtle came out. They stood next to the Squirtle with sunglasses. Ash sat down in front of them and began the negations.

They were going nowhere he knew they were getting payback on every trainer for their trainers that abandoned them. They stole for food and they got revenge on the town for not helping them out when they were abandoned. But a solution couldn't be made for a peaceful solution then it hit him. He looked at the Squirtle in front of him "How about you got to be free but work for the food and a place to stay and not be caught?"

Squirtle gave him a quizzical look and Mew acting as translator spoke "How would that work?

"Well the town is need of firefighters."

The Squirtle's discussed it amongst the group the leader turned to him "she says if it can be arranged they will take it. But you are to stay here for the night as there hostage just in case the town decided not to hold up to their word. "

So ash stayed there with the Squirtle they provide dinner since they missed lunch but mind you it was stolen. They slept underneath the skies and Ash didn't mind and the next day Ash led the Squad into the hall people gasped as they all walked in.

The Police where there on guard and Ash walked to the stage with the Squirtle's The Mayor turned to him "so have you found a solution?"

"It is all dependent on you Mayor if you are willing to listen to my suggestion." The Mayor waved his hand for him to go on. "Your town needs more firefighters correct."

"Yes we don't seem to have enough of them and plus we don't seem to have enough equipment but we are not here for that we are here for the Squirtle's."

"But you see Mayor the Squirtle's are the answer to that solution. "

The Mayor looked at him confused "How are they the answer to that solution."

"You see Mayor they are willing to work for the fire department if you feed them and provide them a place to stay and be willing for them to remain free and tied to a trainer via a Poké Ball"

Ash could hear in the crowd that the town liked the idea and the Mayor thought it over. "I will agree to this if they do the job but the second they start to cause trouble or not do their jobs they will be caught."

The Squirtle leader spoke and Mew translated "She says they won't let you down."

The town cheered and Ash left the Squirtle's with the Mayor but as he tried to leave he was stopped. Not by the Mayor but the Squirtle leader the town was watching the leader called forth a Squirtle member "She says this Squirtle wasn't behind messing with trainers because even though she was abandoned she wanted to go with a trainer. She says she feels that this Squirtle shouldn't be here but with you since you have shown your worthiness by helping the squad." Mew translated.

Ash knelt down in front of the Squirtle 'Would you like to come with me on my journey?"

The Squirtle nodded Mew translated once more "she says yes she feels that you are good trainer and she could tell just by the words of Bulbasaur and Charmander."

Ash looked up to the Mayor "Do you mind if I take one of the Squirtle's."

The mayor nodded his head "consider a thank you from the town for all that you have done."

So Ash turned back to the Squirtle and held out an empty lure Poké Ball "Your choice in the matter." She pressed the button and she was caught with a ding "Squirtle return." Her ball was gone.

Ash stood up and he faced the reaming squad "she will be ok with me now you behave and don't cause any more trouble."

The Squirtle's nodded and Ash joined the crowd in leaving and he found a place open for lunch and he and his Pokemon ate lunch. Afterwards the stores where open and Ash did shopping to resupply his pack and he bought more Poké Ball's. Then he back to the center had dinner and after dinner he called his mom. She answered almost right away "Hi Ash I see you managed to catch a Squirtle and you managed to go in the history books as the first trainer to catch all 3 starter Pokemon. So how did you manage to catch Squirtle?" Ash explained it to her "well Ash you have the kindest heart and it has helped you in a lot of ways."

"Yes it has mom but I do have a question for you mom I have noticed that all the Pokemon I have caught so far are female. How can I be catching all female Pokemon?"

His mom was a little surprised "I thought you were doing it on purpose because they are known to be the strongest Pokemon of there breed."

"They are I didn't know that and I don't know what gender they are until I catch them."

His mom was taken back "I have no clue Ash this goes against all the odds."

Ash let the matter go and finished his conversation with his mom and then he hung up and headed to his room with his packages. He went to his room and packed everything into his pack but he left the Poké Ball's out that he bought. He spent all the way until it was bed time working on them so they carried the changes he made to work with his device to send them back to the lab. He didn't shower that night and instead got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning he took his shower and got ready for the day. Afterwards he went downstairs picked up his clothes packed them into the bag. Then he ate breakfast went over and paid for everything and headed out back down the rod for Vermillion city.


	14. Chapter 14

Ash just left Frodomar was headed down the road and was on his way to Vermillion City. Just when he thought he would stop for the night and train his Pokemon noticed a beach. He decided to hold off on training and maybe catch a Pokemon he could trade for Seel. So he walked along the beach and kept his eye open.

Then he spotted something he walked over to it and it had to be the tiniest Krabby he had ever seen. Ash knew this was what be considered a Dwarf Pokemon they were rare to find they were up there with Giant Pokemon and Shiny Pokemon. He didn't even try and bother and battle it he threw a Poké Ball it didn't put up much of a struggle as it was easily caught. He picked it up and put on his belt for now because he didn't want his mom or Professor Oak studying because he hoped he could trade Lily for it.

Ash decided he would set up camp here for the night when he spotted a lighthouse beacon. Ash knew this lighthouse he came here once on a field trip and Professor Oak knew the man. This was Bill's lighthouse the man who knew a lot about the Pokemon that inhabited the Kanto area. Ash made for the light house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell Bill answered the door he could be recognized anywhere with that green hair of his. "Ash Professor Oak told me you would be passing by this area I did hope you would stop in."

Ash followed Bill in he knew Bill would recognize him because on the field trip Ash was asking all the questions and during lunch he got to speak to Bill. "So Bill have you learned anything new about any Pokemon."

Bill turned his head to him and smiled "I have a theory that some of the ancient Pokemon that we call Fossil Pokemon may yet be alive just lying dormant waiting for the right time to awaken."

Ash was stunned "really where do you think they may be at."

Bill shrugged his shoulders "I do not know maybe at Grandpa Canyon there are a lot of underground caves where they can hide and remain unseen." Ash knew he would be checking out that area but Bill side tracked him of those thoughts "so Ash can you cook something else besides tofu my cook went on vacation."

Ash chuckled Professor Oak was the same way if his mom didn't bring him meals he would be eating tofu. "Sure just show me the kitchens."

So Ash was led to the kitchens and his Pokemon hoped off his shoulder and sat on the counter "I will leave it to you Ash I am going to go back to my research." As he left Ash took off his pack and set it next to the counter.

So Bill left and Ash looked through the fridge and he found something he could make. When he cooked he made sure to cook something for the Pokemon to. When it was done he feed the Pokemon on the counter. Then he took a plate for himself and one for Bill and went to find him.

He found his lab and he set the food down next to Bill who didn't even acknowledge he was there just went on researching. But he did grabbed the burger and begin o eat and research and eat at the same time. Ash chuckled because it seems everyone who was really into something could do this him included.

So Ash went to look for a place to eat when he spotted a phone and next to it was a trading machine. So he went over and set his food down and ate as he looked through the phone book and found the number for the Cerulean gym. He gave it a call and Daisy answered "Ash good to hear from you. But couldn't you wait until you were done eating?"

Ash swallowed his food "sorry I was in the middle of looking for a place to eat when I spotted the phone and decide to eat and call at the same time."

Daisy nodded "so where are you at it seems dark and creepy?"

"I am at Bill's lighthouse."

"I know that place I never been there. So what did you call for?"

"For two reasons to see how things to see how things were going with the new plan and to speak with Lily about a possible trade for her Seel" Ash said.

"The plan is working great and we haven't had any problems. As far as Lily let me get her" Daisy stood and left and went to grab her sister.

She came back with Lily but Violet also came in also Lily took the seat in front of the camera. "So Ash I hear you have a Pokemon you think is worth trading for my Seel."

Ash grinned because she knew she wouldn't go for it. He pulled out the Poké Ball and called out Krabby and picked him up he fit in the palm of his hand. He held it up to the camera. The girls laughed Lily spoke "that has to be the tiniest Pokemon I have ever seen."

Ash nodded his head "I would have to agree you see this happens to be a Dwarf Pokemon."

Violet bent her head down in front of the camera "aren't they very rare to find."

"Violet you would be correct they are."

"Lily I would trade your Seel for that because people would pay to see that Pokemon. We can charge people to see the Pokemon even on the days we don't have a show."

Lily seemed to be thinking about it he knew they were interested maybe he can finally convince her. "You could also make Professors who would want to study it pay a certain price to exam it."

"Ok I will trade you my Seel for your Dwarf Krabby." Lily said.

"Ok you will have to go to the Pokemon center because I do have a trading machine here."

The girls scrambled to get out of there they forgot to hang up or ask for the phone number here. Ash hung up and finished eating and waited for the call and it came a half hour later. Ash answered and it was Lily. "Ok I have Seel on the trading machine all I need is the code on your end and here is the code on my end." So Ash found the code and gave it to her and he put Krabby back inside of its Poké Ball and unto the trading machine.

With a crackle of electricity the trade was under way and with a ding it was complete. He let out the Pokemon and he had the Seel. He turned to the camera "it worked on my end."

But the girls seemed to be fawning over something and he knew it was the Krabby. Ash hung up because he knew it was no use trying to get their attention. Ash pulled down the screen and brought up the menu and he had Seel's attacks and she was female. The reason he had this was because he worked the technology if he ever traded the chip would remove from his old Pokemon and would enter the Pokemon he traded for. He rubbed Seel's head "welcome to the team Seel Now Seel return."

The Pokemon was gone in a red beam of light and Ash made anther call. But he got no answer so he tried his house and this was the first time he called there since he started his mom was always at the lab. His mom answered the phone "Ash where are you it doesn't seem like a Pokemon center."

"No it isn't I happen to be at Bill's lighthouse."

"Oh cool so where is Bill?"

"Wrapped in some research like you would be if I sent the Pokemon I did catch to you today instead of trade it away."

She was confused "what do you mean Ash?"

"Well until I traded it for a Seel for a short while I owned a Dwarf Krabby."

His mom glared at him "ash you shouldn't have done that we could have learned a lot from the Pokemon."

Ah knew this would be her reaction "don't worry you can still study it you will just have to ask the Cerulean Gym to study it but you will have to pay to study it."

His mom grumbled but the rest of the conversation he had with her was pleasant. Ash stood and saw it was bed time so he went to find Bill. He was still wrapped up in some research he tried to get his attention to no avail. So he went on the search and then he heard a TV going he followed the sound and walked in to see Pikachu and Mew in front of the TV. Ash chuckled at the site he came over and shut the TV off "Ok guys its bed time."

They moved down to one end of the couch and Ash got ready for bed minus changing his clothes. He woke up the next morning stiff from sleeping on the hard couch he got ready for the day and he went to the kitchen. He made some breakfast and made some Coffee for Bill when it started to brew it seemed to be the wake up Bill needed because he wondered into the kitchen wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Sorry Ash I wasn't a proper host I got caught up in some research and I fell asleep during the research."

"Don't worry about it I found the living room and slept on the couch."

Bill winced "I have been meaning to replace that thing it is like a rock."

Ash didn't say anything just severed Breakfast and after the cleanup Ash picked up his pack and his Pokemon on his shoulder he and Bill bid each other goodbye on Ash was back on the road to Vermillion City.


	15. Chapter 15

So Ash left Bill's Lighthouse and continued towards Vermillion along the way he continued his training with his Pokemon and Seel was progressing nicely. Ash finally arrived in Vermillion City and he made his way to the Pokemon center and it was over crowded. He was surprised he made his way to the front desk the woman there tried smiling but it wasn't working "I am sorry young man we have no more rooms available."

Ash figured this would be the case "why are there so many people here?"

The woman sighed in frustration "Because of Lt. Surge the gym leader ever since he evolved his Pikachu into Raichu he has been unbeatable. Now more and more trainers are staying here trying to train and beat him."

Ash looked around this many people couldn't beat Lt. Surge and one Pokemon. He saw some kid running in here with a knocked out Raticate and looked like it had been through hell. He turned to the woman "If you are going to ask yes the League has been called in they are going to be here tomorrow to look at the gym and decide if should be shut down. But people are still going there trying to bring him down before they arrive."

Ash wanted to teach this guy a lesson he wouldn't forgot he turned to leave "We are going to shut him down." Ash said a little t loudly because some people turned to stare at him like he lost his mind.

Ash stormed out of there and over to the gym some people from the center followed him and he walked in to where the battlefield and Lt. Surge was waiting with his Raaichu. "I Am Ash from Pallet town and I challenge you to battle you"

"Oh look Raichu an anther one and he even brought a little baby Pikachu."

Pikachu was bristling at this comment at this point people filed in to witness this battle. "That is funny because that is who is going to bring you down Surge is this Pikachu."

Lt. Surge laughed along with some of the people in the group. "Ok fine I accept your challenge put the baby on the field so we can destroy it."

Ash stepped up to the box and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and unto the field. The referee was waiting and he looked bored. Ash though was confident he taught Pikachu a few new moves and he was ready. He didn't need the screen to tell him Pikachu's moves he was also going to let Lt. Surge make the first move. "Ok Raaichu over load the baby with your best thunderbolt."

Raichu unleashed a big bolt of electricity from its body and towards Pikachu. "Pikachu use your tail."

People who were watching where confused but Pikachu hopped up on her tail and when the tail hit her and the tail acted like a ground rod. She was unharmed by the bolt Lt. Surge growled "Fine we have beaten others without electricity and we will do the same here Raaichu use body slam."

Ash watched Raichu and he noticed it was slow he knew he must have evolved it early and didn't let it learn any of the speed moves. "Pikachu dodge with quick attack and then come back here and hit with iron tail."

Raichu slammed into where Pikachu was and Pikachu came back to the spot and did a back flip and nailed Raichu just as it was getting up. It fell back down but got back up rubbing its head "Body slam Raichu."

"Pikachu use double team."

Raichu slammed through a copy of Pikachu "Raichu eliminate all of them with thunder wave."

Raichu unleashed a wave but it was a good ways off the ground "Pikachu lay out then when it passes use quick attack."

The copies flickered out and Pikachu was on the ground and then ran forward and nailed Raichu who slid backwards but was still up. Ash noticed a man walk in and he was wearing a suit. Ash ignored that and focused on the battle. LT. Surge was thinking then he gave a nasty smirk "Raichu use Electro Ball."

A big ball of electricity formed on Raichu's tail then it whipped it around and headed towards Pikachu fast. "Pikachu send it back using iron tail." Ash hoped it worked Pikachu nailed the ball perfectly but she looked like she felt some of it. But the ball flew back and nailed Raichu it managed to withstand the bolt but looked winded. "Pikachu finish it up with quick attack."

"Raichu flatten him when he gets close." Raichu managed to time and landed on top of Pikachu and when Raichu stood Pikachu was winded "Raichu big finally."

Raichu seemed to be building up for something and Ash realized he was going to unleash all of the electricity in one big bolt of electricity and he doubted Pikachu tail as ground rod would work. Ash was thinking then it hit he let Raichu unleash the thunder bolt and Pikachu looked worried but Ash wasn't "Now Pikachu Volt switch."

Pikachu sparked with electricity and a red light and so did Raichu and as the bolt hit it sent a cloud of dirt over the battlefield. Ash could see as the dirt was clearing Lt. Surge was smirking thinking he had won the battle. But as the dirt cleared Raichu was down and out in the spot where Pikachu was and Pikachu was where Raichu was almost close to passing out Volt switch took a lot of a Pokemon.

The Referee spoke "Raichu is unable to battle the winner of this match Is Ash and Pikachu from Pallet Town."

Lt. Surge was shocked "I deem you cheated and you are therefore not going to win the badge and I am going to report you to the league."

The man in the suit who Ash saw come in stepped forward "I am actual here and he didn't cheat he actual used Pikachu's quickness and a very hard for a Pokemon to learn called Volt switch which switched the position of the two Pokemon battling but in return it takes a lot out of the Pokemon performing. So your big finale as you called it hit Raichu instead of Pikachu he used your own move against you."

LT Surge was bristling "How could a baby like him beat me I was set to be unbeatable."

The man in the suit spoke "That attitude of yours is exactly the reason I am here today mind you a day early. So Lt. Surge kindly hand over the Thunder Badge to Ash or things will be a lot worse for you" Lt. surge walked over grumbling and shoved the badge into Ash's hand.

Ash took the badge and went over and picked up Pikachu "you did really well today now let's go and get you checked out."

Ash carried Pikachu out and he was getting praised and he swore he heard asking him to trade Pikachu for their Pokemon. He got to the center and put Pikachu down in front of Nurse Joy "Oh my not another victim of lt. Surge."

Ash smiled "No not another victim you are looking at the conquering hero."

Nurse Joy actually smiled "I was hoping someone brought him down and I am happy it was a Pikachu that did it that should teach him power isn't everything."

So she took Pikachu back and he made a call to this mom he told her about his victory. Then ash realized it was dinner time and he had missed Lunch so he bid his mom goodbye and grabbed some dinner. After dinner he and Mew hit the town and Ash finally found a badge case he liked a red one with black mixed in. He then realized he had nowhere to stay and that he fought the gym battle with his pack still on.

So Ash headed back to the center and went up to the woman "I still don't have any place for you to stay."

"No I was wondering since you have a training field if I could set up my tent there and use the showers."

The woman thought about it "sure why not I don't have problem with it."

So Ash headed upstairs to the showers and he put his pack down someplace where it wouldn't get wet. Mew sat on the sink while he was in the shower Ash got out of the shower and he dried off and changed and then took his pack and headed outside and Mew walked beside him.

He set up his tent and slept outside for the night he made sue to get up early the next morning. When he got up early and dressed for the day and before got out of the tent he put his badges he had won inside of the case. He then got out of the tent and tore it down and packed it away and then he put his pack on and headed inside.

He walked up to the counter and Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu. Pikachu happily hoped to his shoulder and rubbed her head against his check. "I missed you to I am glad to see you all better."

He went over and had some breakfast and he went over to the desk and pay but the woman waved her hand at him "No charge as are way of thanking you for taking down Lt. Surge."

Ash didn't argue he just took off out of the center and down the road to his next gym battle.

Author Notes- Yes I know I got the move Volt switch wrong but this is fan fiction I changed what the move did.


	16. Chapter 16

As ash left Vermillion city he passed by a port and saw a bunch of people scrambling to boats and such he was wondering what the big rush. He spotted Officer Jenny he walked over "Ma'am what is going on?"

"We have received word that the cruise liner St. Anne is going down and we are going out there to rescue survivors."

"Ma'am is there anything I can do to help." Ash said desperately wanting to help.

'Yes you can if you have water Pokemon it will be a big help."

"I do Ma'am."

"Then follow me you will be with my team." So ash followed Officer Jenny to a boat and they got on and she pointed out a locker "you can stow your stuff in there." Ash put his pack inside of the locker and then followed her down to the mess hall.

Ash joined the crowd of officers and some citizens as Officer Jenny took the front. "We are going out there to rescue survivors off the St. Anne. The ship's captain also said Team rocket had taken over the ship and have fled with all the life boats as soon as it started to sink. We are going to go out there and everyone will be rescued but everyone brought on board will be questioned." A man came up some vests "everyone has volunteered will wear of these so we know who you are and you must register your id when you receive and please stay safe out there. "

So Ash waited his turn registered his tablet which acted as ID. He went back to his pack and grabbed some string and made sure his glasses where secure. He shut the locker and headed to a place to change and he put on his swim trunks and he took off his shirt and left the vest he was given on. He went back to the locker he put his clothes in there and made sure his tablet was in the zippered pocket on his trunks and his watch device where on he was glad they were water proof. He headed to the stern of the ship and after a while they came upon the wreck site. Officer Jenny spoke "Ok folks all ships will be in Porta Vista so don't worry if you don't come back to this ship you can pick up your things there."

They all nodded and people began to jump into the water and call out there water Pokemon. Ash called out his Pokemon Pikachu and Mew hoped off his shoulders and stayed on the ship. Ash hoped on Gyarados back and they took off they passed some people who were in the water before him.

So the rescue efforts went all day and Ash was tired he did stop to give his Pokemon and himself some lunch. Ash was waved over by someone on a ship he went over still on Gyarados. He pointed to a large flat ship with massive cables "we have gotten word that there are still survivors on board the St. Anne we are having everyone with a Gyarados go over to that ship."

Ash recalled Squirtle and Seel and headed to the ship along with everyone else who had a Gyarados. They made their way to the ship and once it anchored they came on board the ship. The captain greeted them "Ok folks we need a few brave souls who will be willing to take a scuba tank and head down to the St. Anne carrying a few extra tanks and try and enter the ship and rescue people aboard. Now do I have any volunteers that will be willing to do it?"

Ash was one of a few people with Gyarados willing to try Ash was outfitted with a scuba tank fins and googles. He headed down to the St. Anne and he found an open area he had Gyarados wait and Ash took the tanks inside. Ash finally came to a door he opened it and was rushed in because the area was dry. He fought the current and he shut the door before more water came in. He took off his tank and put the spares by the door and the flippers.

He walked down the hall looking for anyone then he came to a cargo bay that was slowly filling with water inside was a massive net filled with hundreds of Poké Ball's. He heard reports that team rocket stole the passengers Poké Ball's so no one could fight back but then some people did and this what led to the sinking. Ash was thinking then he spotted a radio he hoped it reached the surface.

He made the call and he managed to reach the surface "This is the Captain Sparrow of the Voyager who is this?"

"This is Ash Ketchum of the rescue squad I have found the missing Poké Ball's"

"Good work l can you bring them to the surface?"

"I can't until I know everyone is off the ship because there will be no stopping the water once a punch a hole in the bottom to get them out."

The line was quiet for a few seconds then the Captain came back "Ok stay there we will call you once everyone is rescued and don't about bringing up the spare tanks we can replace them."

So Ash stayed he knew Gyarados would natural surface when it needed to breathe. Finally the radio crackled "Kid you still there?"

Ash stood up and grabbed the radio "Yes captain I am still here."

"We have received reports all persons aboard the St. Anne are accounted for all rescuers are off the ship expect for you. You are a go to get the Poké Ball's out of there. There will a line that you can attach the line to and a control button that will let us now to begin lifting. "

Ash stood up and as he walked back he memorized where he was. He reached the doorway and put his scuba tank on and the flippers and headed back out and Gyarados was waiting.

He hoped on and directed Gyarados in the right direction and then he instructed as best as he could to get through the hull. So Gyarados used Hyper Beam and after a couple of attempts but they punched through and it was big enough to get the net out of there. Ash waited for the water to rush in and fill before he attempted anything. Once it stopped he swam down and found the rope attached to the end he saw earlier.

He swam out and motioned Gyarados closer he out inside of her mouth and she clamped down. He motioned her to the surface ash held on and ash turned to see the net just barely fit through the hole. As they neared the surface he saw the cable with the hook he stopped her right next to her. He got off her back and swam to the cable he made some wild hand gestures Gyarados seemed to get it.

She let go of the rope and they sank but she was quick enough and caught them with her hand and raised them up and ash secured the line. He pressed the button and after a few seconds the cable began to ascend. Ash got off and took Gyarados back to the surface and he was greeted with cheers as he broke the surface. They helped him back unto the ship and ash took off everything and he walked over and patted Gyarados on the nose "You did great today let Squirtle and Seel know the same thing." He then recalled Gyarados and then there was even more of a wild cheer as the net broke the surface.

The net full of Poké Ball's was set down on the deck and was secured then the ship got under way. Ash was exhausted by the time he reached port it was like a tent city was set up. As they got off and helped the survivors off Officer Jenny meet them on the dock. "There is a tent for the rescuers there you will be assigned a tent where you can stay for the night."

So Ash made his way to the tent and waited when he finally was told where he could go. He found the tent there Pikachu and Mew where waiting with his pack. Ash didn't even change or greet the people in the tent with him he just flopped on the bed and was out before he hit the bed.

He was woken up the next morning by someone he didn't know "thought I would let you know that Breakfast is being severed."

"Thanks." The person left and Ash got changed and he made sure to still wear the vest. Pikachu and Mew where on his shoulders he made his way to the giant breakfast tent and grabbed some for him and his Pokemon as Breakfast was finishing Officer Jenny went up to the front.

"Now all people who aided in the rescue will have 2000 Poke dollars added to their account. Now a ship will be here after breakfast to take all rescuers back to the mainland. But all passengers will remain here as we work to get your Poké Ball's back to you. We ask any rescuer to add us in this task and any who do will be given an extra 500."

So Ash stayed behind and with the use of a device they began to match the Poké Ball's back to their owners and then once that was done they had to make sure they were handed back out to them this took a couple of days to do all of this. The next day ships would come and they could go back home.

So Ash walked along the beach to unwind when he spotted a Horsea in the water. He turned to Pikachu "give it a little zap." Pikachu hopped down and the tiniest bolt of electricity left via her nose and hit the Horsea. It was stunned and Ash tossed out a Poké Ball and caught it and then he sent it back to Professors Oak's lab.

Ash went back to his tent and got ready for bed and when he got up the next morning he got ready and ate breakfast. He went over to where everyone was gathering and people were handed numbers and that is the ship they would be on. Ash managed to have lunch before his ship was set to depart. He got on board the ship and when he reached port there uses waiting to take people to the cities they wanted to go to Ash took the bus for Lavender town. The reason was so he could catch a ghost Pokemon before he went to Saffron City he knew they used Psychic type Pokemon.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash stepped off the bus in Lavender Town it was late at night Ash stretched after being on the bus for so long. He was in front of the Pokemon center he headed inside and walked up to the man at the desk. "Good evening how can I help you sir?"

"Is there any room available?"

The man looked to the computer and back to Ash "we have one more would you like it."

Ash handed over his tablet and the man used it to check him in. He was handed his tablet back "Sir just so you know if you are looking for a Ghost type Pokemon the Tower Terror and the area around it have plenty of Ghost Pokemon. "

Ash just nodded his head and took the key the man handed him he headed up to his room. He set the pack down and Pikachu and Mew hoped down unto the bed. "If you want you may stay here while I go hunt down a ghost."

Mew and Pikachu seemed to be discussing it and Mew turned back to him "you go ahead we will stay here where it is safe and not scary."

Ash turned around "Chickens." Ash yelped as he was nailed in the butt by something and he turned to see his Pokemon laughing. Ash turned back around he shut the door and headed downstairs. He found a flyer and he followed the directions on it to the Tower of Terror. Ash called out Beedrill who would be good for a ghost type.

Ash was on guard and he about had a heart attack when a haunter appeared in front of him. It was gone before he give a command now he was on guard even further then Haunter did it again even though Ash was ready he still jumped but this time he gave a command "Poison Jab."

Beedrill was quick enough Haunter didn't have time to pull it's vanish act before he was caught. "One more time Beedrill." Haunter tried pulling off a move but Beedrill dodged it and nailed Haunter Ash threw out a dark ball this ball was good for catching dark and ghost type Pokemon. (A.N- Not the dark ball that makes Pokemon evil)

Ash thought it would break free but the ball dinged Ash sighed in relief just then a Gastly appeared in front of him. Ash stumbled back in fright and hit a tree and smacked his head and slid down the tree out cold. He awoke to something foul he tried waving his hand to get rid of it. He opened his eyes to see a medic in front of him with Officer Jenny and her Growlithe. Ash tried to stand when the Medic pushed him back down "Don't get up yet you hit your head pretty hard."

Ash groaned his head was hurting him Officer Jenny spoke "you are lucky young man your Beedrill went and got help. What where you doing out here alone?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to come out with someone the man at the Pokemon center said to come out here if I wanted a ghost Pokemon."

Officer Jenny groaned "I am going to have words with him he is not supposed to send people out here at night."

The Medic stood up "You have mild concussion nothing major I will take you back to the Pokemon center."

The medic helped him up Ash turned to Officer Jenny "where are you supposed to go and get Ghost Pokemon."

"There is a place in town that sells ghost types a special team goes out and catches them for trainers so we don't have incidents of this."

Ash would have nodded his head but it hurt too much. He turned to Beedrill "You did great tonight and thank you for getting help. Now Beedrill return" Ash started to walk with them when he turned to Officer Jenny "I forgot I caught a Haunter in is in a dark ball back there somewhere."

She seemed surprised "you mean to tell me you managed to catch one of the Ghosts up here."

"Yeah" Ash wondered what the big deal was.

Officer Jenny was too stunned to say anything just went back to find the Poké Ball. Ash turned to the Medic hoping she could give him the answer. "The Ghost types up here are strong and very mischievous and like to play jokes."

Ash wondered why if they were they were so strong how he was able to catch the Haunter so easily. Officer Jenny came back and handed him his Poké Ball he checked it over to make sure it was a Master Ball by mistake and it wasn't "Haunter return." Both the Medic and Officer Jenny had curious looks on their Ash knew they were wondering where the ball went to "sorry girls trade secret."

They got to the road and Officer Jenny walked to her bike "Make sure he gets to the Pokemon center."

Officer Jenny took off and Ash walked back with the Medic to the Pokemon Center. They got there to see Officer Jenny's bike. They walked in to see her chewing the guy out at the front desk. The Medic walked him over to Nurse Joy he gave her a confused look he wasn't a Pokemon.

Nurse Joy came out "what can I do for you two?"

The Medic put a hand on his back "This young man hit his head tonight and suffers from a Mild concussion he doesn't need a hospital but he does to be watched could you do that."

Nurse Joy smiled "sure I have a bed big enough for him and I don't have any Pokemon at this time."

So Ash was led to the back and he was given a bed as he laid down Nurse Joy spoke "Kid this will be a rough night because a Chansey will be waking you up every hour to make sure you are all right."

Ash sat up and gave her a look of shock "why do I need to be woken up every hour?"

Nurse Joy placed a hand on his shoulder and laid him back "so that way we know you didn't fall into a coma."

Ash didn't want that he remembered a boy in Pallet town just starting out on his journey decided to do so in the middle of a storm. The boy was struck by lighting and he hit his head on a rock hard. This was enough to put him in a coma for a 3 weeks and he thought he had gone on his journey and became Pokemon master. Ash didn't want that "Ok Nurse Joy."

Ash got comfortable and fell asleep and it was a rough night Chansey woke him up every hour. He got up the next morning tired and Nurse Joy came in "Ok let me check you over."

She gave him the once over and then handed him a glass of foul smelling liquid "This will help with the headaches and help with the concussion." Ash gagged it down "Ok I figure you must be heading to Saffron City next." Ash slowly nodded his head "Ok there I want you to check in with my sister I will let her know you are coming."

Ash left the area and went upstairs to his room and opened it and Mew gave him a look "Ash where have you been we worried."

"Just look inside of my head Mew." So Ash felt the prick inside of his head and while she looked through his head he went and grabbed his bag and put it on his back. Pikachu hoped to his head and so did Mew when she left his head.

"We told you ghosts where scary."

Ash just grumbled and headed downstairs and grabbed breakfast. He walked over to the desk and someone different was behind the desk. Ash paid for everything and then he headed out as he walked down the road he remembered he forgot to call his mom. Ash gulped he would be in so much trouble when he got to Saffron City.


	18. Chapter 18

Saffron City wasn't that far from Lavender Town so Ash made it there by nightfall stopping along the way to eat lunch and dinner. Ash walked into the Pokemon center and knew he really should call his mom. He headed over to the phone and called his house figuring that's where she would be. She answered and she was smiling that was a good thing he didn't know why she would be smiling. "Ash I have been here reports on the sinking of the St. Anne I have been hearing how you rescued all the Poké Ball's."

"Mom it was no big deal I am sure they could have gotten them out when they recovered the ship."

Ash's mom looked at him shocked "son you haven't heard have you." He gave her confused look "they waited until all the ships left Porta Vista before trying to recover the ship. Divers went down and the ledge the St. Anne was resting on collapsed. It went down to a place where no human no Pokemon is said to have gone the ship is lost for all time. If you didn't pull out the Poké Ball's when you did hundreds of Pokemon would have lost their lives."

Ash sat back in shock just then at the worst time Nurse Joy came over "are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash nodded "Yes why do you ask?"

"Oh I just need to check you over to make sure your concussion is healing nicely." Halfway through her speech Ash tried giving her the cut off motion.

Ash saw his mom facial expression changed "Ash Ketchum what is this I hear about an injury."

Ash tried playing off and hoped it would pacify her "Just a minor bump on the bed."

Nurse Joy wasn't having it "No what he calls a minor bump on the head is far from it from what my sister was told he had to be woken up with smelling salts after knocked his head against a tree."

"Ash what did I tell you about being careful you should have told me this sooner I shouldn't be hearing this from Nurse Joy." His mom said as she tore into him.

"I was careful I just got surprised and I fell back into a tree."

"You know I worry now please do be careful. Now I am going to let you go and let Nurse Joy look you over."

His mom hung up and turned and Nurse Joy looked him over there "You just had to tell you didn't you."

Nurse Joy was fazed by his comment. "Young men shouldn't hide things from their mother." She finished running what device she had over his head "it is healing nice just to try and take an easy for the next couple of days."

Ash just nodded his head and Nurse Joy headed back and ash checked in and then headed up to his room. He dropped off his pack and got ready for a shower then went down and took a shower and dried off and got dressed for bed. He carried his dirty clothes down to his room and put his dirty clothes in a bag. He got into bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.

He got up the next morning well rested he got dressed for the day and he and his Pokemon headed downstairs for breakfast. As Ash ate breakfast he was nervous about a psychic battle h wasn't sure what to expect. He finished breakfast with Pikachu and Mew headed to the gym. He entered into the gym and what was greeted by a man "young sir will you be taking part in a gm battle or taking part in a psychic class."

Ash looked at the man confused "Psychic class what do you mean?"

The man pulled out a spoon an got an extreme look of concentration on his face "Like the great gym leader Sabrina we hope to hone our skills I am still new at this thus why I am answering the door."

The spoon was slightly bent Ash gently took it out of the man's hands gave his Mew a side way glance and hoped she would help mess with the man she looked to be all for it. "So I concentrate real hard on thee spoon and I can bend it."

The man nodded his head "exactly." Ash just squinted at the spoon when it went all wavy and then proceed to tie itself in a knot. The man was astonished "simply amazing you must be a natural."

"It wasn't him it was that Meowth on his shoulder but I haven't met a Meowth who knew Psychic." Ash looked up to see a woman walking down the hall.

The man saw and bowed his head "Sabrina I am sorry I was fooled so easily."

Sabrina just smiled "don't worry you are new and Ash here was messing with you."

Ash was stunned "How did you know my name I never gave it?"

She tapped him on the forehead "it's all up there. Doesn't worry I don't use it for my gym battles that would be cheating."

Ash felt a tingle and then he saw Sabrina wince "I doubt you could if you tried."

Sabrina now looked even more curious "The strength of the block on your mind is strong this really mustn't be Meowth so what is it?"

Ash smirked "My little secret now can we get to the gym battle I came for."

Sabrina nodded "follow me." He followed into what looked to be some kind of temple building but it was actually the arena. As he went to enter Sabrina turned back towards him "Here is the deal you win you get the Marsh Badge but if I win I find out who Meowth really is do we have a deal?"

Sabrina held out her hand Ash thought about it "deal as long as you keep it a secret."

"Fair enough let's get this battle underway."

They walked and took their spots and the Referee was already waiting and so was an Abra in the field. Meowth whispered in his ear "be careful Ash Sabrina's and Abra's minds are connected."

Ash turned back he never heard of something like this but he called out Haunter. Sabrina looked impressed "I see you did your homework before coming here but no matter I will still win Abra Shadow Ball."

Ash was shocked Abra was forming a ghost type move and it was forming in its hands as it was behind his head like he was going to toss it over hand. "Haunter quick use Lick" Haunter vanished and reappeared and licked Abra's face.

Abra was paralyzed but it was enough to cause Abra to whip its face but that caused it to drop the Shadow Ball on its head. "Abra Teleport and at the same time form Shadow ball" Ash watched as Abra was popping in out all around the field and each time shadow ball was getting bigger. Haunter was nailed with the shadow ball and it fazed "Keep that up Abra."

The Abra didn't seem to slowing down ash pulled down the screen and brought up Haunter's attacks move. None of it worked because Abra was moving too fast the only time it slowed down was to throw a shadow ball which anther just hit Haunter. Haunter got hit with a third one and Haunter looked close to fainting but Ash knew in a tie he would win the Badge even if meant exposing Mew.

Ash waited and timed it perfectly "Haunter Destiny bond."

Sabrina looked shocked and tried to get her Abra to stop. But it was too late Haunter was hit and fainted but a few seconds Abra fainted as well. "Both trainer and Sabrina's Pokemon are unable to battle in the event of a tie the challenger wins."

Sabrina recalled Abra and headed across the field. Ash walked over to Haunter who was coming to "You do great I am sorry I didn't have a better plan take a nice long rest." He simply recalled her back in her ball and he put the ball on his belt.

Sabrina turned to the Referee "there will be no more gym battles you may go." The referee left "I believe we have tied so it means we both lost and we both won so I believe that means I get to find out who the Meowth really is."

Ash sighed he knew this would be the case when he activated Haunter's moves he knew he should have never agreed to the bet. Before he could tell Mew to reveal herself another Mew came in. Ash was surprised but more so when the Mew grabbed his and hugged her and they seemed to be having a conversation.

Sabrina sat there with a stunned look on her face "Your Meowth knows Mew."

Ash didn't say anything because his Mew answered "I should she happens to be my sister." His Mew transformed from Meowth back into Mew.

Sabrina looked faint and Ash caught her as she crumpled to the ground. She was trying to form her words "There is two Mews and they are sisters."

Ash grinned "you would be more surprised to learn they have a mother."

Sabrina got a complete look of disbelief on her face his Mew changed back into Meowth and the other Mew went and patted Sabrina on the head. The other Mew must have said something because his Mew was surprised "are you sure sister?"

The other Mew copied her sister and changed into Meowth "I am sure this woman has a gift few people have developed so far and she has a bond with Abra that is rarely seen. I feel I should stay here with her and help her hone her skills and develop them even farther but still within her abilities."

Ash was trying to wrap his around things as Sabrina was sitting there stunned. "So what I think you are saying is that you want to be caught by Sabrina."

The other Mew nodded her head exactly "so that way I can stay here with her and not risk being caught by someone else."

Sabrina seemed to have found her voice "it would be an honor to be taught by you Mew but are you sure you want to be caught."

Mew nodded her head 'Like my sisters trainer ash I am sure has been told this but all legends seek a trainer a pure of heart to be with and I feel you Sabrina are pure of heart. Plus my fun nature shall keep you light hearted and pure and stop you from going down a dark path."

Sabrina was shocked by all this ash was a little surprised but he knew not to question it. So Sabrina held up a Poké Ball and the other Mew pressed the button and was caught. Ash stood back up and helped Sabrina up and Sabrina let the other Mew out of her ball. Sabrina reached into her pocket and pulled out the Marsh badge. "Congratulations Ash and good luck on the rest of your journey."

"Yes and you take care of Mew."

Everyone bid their goodbyes and headed back outside and headed to the center and checked in his Haunter to Nurse Joy. He then grabbed some lunch and was thinking back on how that gym battle could have gone differently. The rest of the day after lunch he figured out his next move and what the next gym would be and prepared for it. He then went down for dinner and afterwards continued this research until it was time to shower so he showered and changed for bed and was fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast the next he headed he knew when he got to Celadon City he would need to restock his supplies and get his clothes cleaned. So as Ash traveled he made sure he trained one of those days they happened to be passing through a mountainous area Ash decided to stop for lunch

When Ash was caught off guard when something grabbed the glasses off his face he turned to face what it was and he saw a Primeape with his glasses. Ash sighed and tried to the peaceful he walked over to the Primeape you didn't even get a chance to ask when it ran away and climbed a tree.

Ash was irritated he called out Seel as Seel came out of her ball she clapped her fins together and awaited a command. "Seel freeze that tree."

She unleashed an ice beam from her mouth and the tree turned to solid ice and Primeape slipped and tried to hold on but feel out of the tree. Ash could see Primeape was mad and charged using thrash. "Seel ice beam make a slippery path." Seel made a perfect path of ice in front of Primeape it tried to gain traction but lost it and slid down the path towards Seel "Now finish it with Aqua tail."

She turned around and her tail glowed and water seemed to surround and she nailed Primeape right in the middle and he slid back down the ice from where he came. Ash threw out a Poké Ball and Primeape was sucked in and the ball landed and it slid across the ice as it slid it dinged. "Primeape Return." The ball never finished its journey. Ash knelt down next to Seel "Thanks girl you did well and your improving with training now take a long rest Seel return."

With a red beam she was gone now Ash went looking for his glasses and he found by the base of the tree they were still in one piece. He put them back on and went over and finished his lunch. They continued on to Celadon City it took only anther day after the Primeape incident o each there.

Ash arrived into town and everyone seemed to be into this Perfume shop Ash wasn't interested. Ash made his way to the center he checked in and dropped his bag in his room and dropped his clothes to the laundry and then went shopping. He picked up the supplies he was running low on. He brought them back to his room and packed them into his pack and then went downstairs for dinner. After dinner he found a play to go see in the city and then went back to the center showered and changed and went to bed for the night.

The next morning he got up and got ready for the day and he ate breakfast and then headed to the gym. He knew he had at least 4 Pokemon that would give the advantage here so he walked into the gym and it looked a lot like a greenhouse. He walked into the gym area all along the sides of the battle area was plants.

A woman approached him "How are you here to challenge Erika or here to look around at the various plants."

"I am here to challenge Erika."

The woman nodded her head "I will go and get her right now she is working in her Perfume shop." Ash wasn't surprised most gym had a second place of business.

The woman turned to walk away when ash stopped her "Mind if I go with you so I can see the Perfume shop."

The woman again nodded her head "Follow me." They followed along some tunnel and came out into the shop 'That entrance is for people who challenge Erika when they see her in the store." The woman explained and she looked around for someone "why don't you look around why I go find her."

Ash looked around and then he spotted a fellow trainer he walked up to her and recognized her she left on the journey this year also "Hi Leaf here to challenge Erika also?"

"Nope was here yesterday and I beat her almost lost but I came out with the victory in the end thanks to my Bulbasaur. So Ash how many Pokemon have you caught I have 8 Pokemon" she said proudly.

"Me I have 14 so Leaf do you want to stick around and see me battle Erika."

She smiled "that would be awesome I saw your practice battles in skill and you were good then I wonder how you have improved since then."

Leaf picked up a bottle of perfume "I hope you are sending that home and not taking it on your journey with you."

"No I always wear perfume I always want to smell my best."

Ash shock his head "Leaf let me ask you this when you caught your other 7 Pokemon where you wearing perfume."

She looked at him confused "no I caught them at night after I cleaned myself off and got ready for bed or in the morning when I got before I got ready for the day."

There was a voice behind him "what I think he is trying to get at is that you shouldn't wear perfume out on a journey because it can deter wild Pokemon and decrease your chances of finding a wild Pokemon."

Ash turned to face the voice and saw the woman who brought him here standing next to the woman who spoke "That is what I am saying you must be Erika I am Ash from Pallet town and I here for the Rainbow Badge."

"Well tow trainers in 2 days from Pallet town let's see how well you battle compared to your friend who managed a victory yesterday."

So Ash and Leaf followed Erika back down the tunnel and entered the gym arena. Erika took the box closest to the tunnel and Ash took the one opposite. The woman from earlier took the referees box and Leaf stood next to her. "This will be a gym battle we have the Challenger Ash from Pallet Town and we have Erika the gym leader. Gym leader please send out your first Pokemon."

Ash pulled down the screen and made sure his Pokedex was up and Erika sent out Tangela Ash was amazed he never seen one before. He hit another button and then he called out Seel "I see you are going with type advantage but no matter Tangela constrict and use it to pull Seel closer to you and use stun spore."

Tangela was quick and launched unto Seel's horn and started to drag her across the field and closer to her "Seel block stun spore with Icy Wind."

As Stun spore sprayed from Tangela it was frozen with Icy wind and fell harmless to the ground. "Tangela hold unto Seel and use Solar Beam."

Erika was pulling out all the stops early in the match if she was Ash would to "Seel counter with Ice Beam."

Both moves nailed each other and there was a cloud of smoke they waited for it to clear and when it did the referee spoke. "Tangela is unable to battle gym leader call out your next Pokemon."

Erika recalled Tangela and didn't let her affect her she must have a strategy. "Weepingbell your up" Her Weepingbell came out of the ball and unto the field. "Start off things with Razor Leaf." Sharp leaves formed and flew across towards Seel who was still feeling the effects of the last battle.

"Seel counter and heal yourself with Aqua Ring. Seel was a little slow and she was hit with the Razor leaf. Ash waited to see if she would get up she struggled then glowed white and began to evolve and she evolved into Dewgong. "Yes congratulation on evolving Dewgong. Now use encore."

Dewgong clapped her fins together and Weepingbell glowed and began to use Razor leaf over and over again 'Now move out of the way and use Ice Beam."

Weepingbell who has having a tough time aiming due to the constant Razor Leaf Dewgong kept on the move as her horn glowed and nailed Weepingbell who was tiring from the constant Razor Leaf. It tumbled out of the arena with swirls in its eyes "Weepingbell is unable to battle Gym leader please send out your last Pokemon."

Ash braced himself he knew this would be her toughest Pokemon. "Gloom your up" Gloom was barley on the field before Erika called out her move. "Gloom use Stench." Gloom released a cloud of brown gas and it drifted across the field Ash didn't know what this was then the gas hit him and he gagged it was so foul it made a Muk smell pleasant. Dewgong was using her flippers to try and cover out the smell but she couldn't take it and passed out.

Ash was coughing too much to call her back but it finally cleared. Ash called out "Good job Dewgong return."

Dewgong returned to her ball Ash knew he would need a shower after this. "Please bring out your next Pokemon Trainer."

Ash made his move and hopeful it paid off "Charmander I chose you."

Charmander came out onto the field "Send the fire breather packing with stench." Erika called out and more of the nasty liquid came out and ash quickly switched to Charmander's attacks.

"Charmander hold your breath and hit it with skull bash." Charmander charged across the field and its skull glowed.

"Gloom use Petal Blizzard." Charmander had no were to go its skull bash broke up most of it but he was still pushed back and then as Charmander got back up she started to pound her foot Ash thought she was in rage mode but then she glowed and Ash knew she was Evolving into Charmelon. As soon as it finished Erika made her move "Gloom don't give it time to attack use stench."

Charmelon was too close to avoid it "Charmelon burn it away with Inferno."

Ash watched as a fire tornado formed and hit the gas but it added more fuel to the fire and began to glow blue. The inferno just caught the edge of Gloom and spun her around and she hit the floor out cold. Erika recalled her with no word from the Referee but the inferno continued and hit the plants on the side of the arena.

Ash recalled Charmelon when he saw the plants burst into flames and it spread like wild fire amongst all the bushes. Erika yelled "everyone get out of here."

They all ran for the exit but Erika stopped and was trying to help the Pokemon in the Greenhouse entrance of the building out. Ash turned to Pikachu and Mew "get out of here I am going to stay and help her."

The Pokemon hoped from his shoulder and he began to help the Pokemon out as more of the building was engulfed. He ran back in and Leaf was in there helping Ash pulled one last Pokemon out when Erika turned to him "That is the last one."

The fire department showed up at this point with water hoses and water Pokemon they began to put the fire out. In the end though the back half of the gym was a smoldering ruin while the front half survived Ash turned to Erika and rubbed the back of his neck "sorry about the gym."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Rainbow Badge and handed it to him he took the badge. "Not your fault I didn't put a fire suppression system in there I will have to add one when I rebuild."

Ash nodded his head there was a system where a button could be pressed to activate the fire suppression system then a thought popped into his head. "Erika how do you water the plants?"

She thought about and smacked her head "Duh I could have activated the sprinklers for the watering I am so stupid?"

Ash patted her back as she hung her head in shame "I am sure you were worried about your Pokemon and getting them out of there safely."

Erika looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "Thanks that makes me feel a little bit better."

"Ok Erika I want to get back to the center and take a shower and change my clothes."

Erika nodded her head and looked at her gym sad and Ash walked away Leaf joined him "I am coming with you."

So he and Leaf walked back to the center and went their separate ways when they hit the floor for trainer rooms. Ash grabbed some clothes and took a shower and just threw out the old ones. He headed back downstairs and grabbed some dinner but Leaf wasn't there he shrugged it off. When he finished and took care of his trash he headed over to the video phones.

He called home and his mother didn't answer so he called the lab and his mother. "Ash why did I have to hear about you burning down the Celadon Gym from Leaf" Ash's said in a stern voice.

"This is the first time I had a chance to call I had to shower and change then I had to eat dinner."

"Ok Ash I understand." His mother said forgiving him.

The rest of the conversation was pleasant Ash hung and went upstairs when he slapped his head and dropped his Pokemon to Nurse Joy. He went upstairs got ready for bed and he got to sleep after a long day.


	20. Chapter 20

Ash the next morning he went downstairs gathered his laundry went back upstairs and packed his bag and picked it up and his Pokemon walked downstairs with him. They ate breakfast and took care of the trash and where on their way. He took for his next gym battle but first he wanted to make a stop along the way.

Ash a couple of weeks later he found himself on Breeder's Lane he checked into the nearest Pokemon center and put his bag down inside of his room. With his Pokemon on his shoulder he went in search of one place in particular he finally found and it quite busy. So Ash looked at the hours and figured he would come at closing time to talk with the person he came to see. He explored the Lane and then he grabbed some dinner and after dinner went back the woman was just closing up.

"Suzy"

The woman turned and smiled at Ash "I am sorry young man but I am closed for the day you will have to come back tomorrow." She said sweetly.

"I know I didn't come here for your services I came here to learn a little bit more about nutrition for my Pokemon while I on my journey and I heard you were the best."

Suzy's checks got a little red "You flatter me why don't you come back here before opening tomorrow and I will see what you know and see if I can help you."

Ash nodded his head "Thank you so much."

So Ash headed back to the center and made sure before he went to his room he called his mom and afterwards he went to bed. He made sure to grab what he feed to his Pokemon and then wen t downstairs grabbed breakfast and then headed over to Suzy's. He knocked on the door and Suzy came from behind the back and opened the door "come on in and follow me."

So Ash followed her to the back inside of the kitchen was a bunch of Vulpix "Don't worry about them I raise them from eggs and I give them to people who I think who would make good trainers for them. Now show me what you feed your Pokemon."

Ash put the Poke food on the table and then some of the berries he gathered. "I mix them in and add flavor."

Suzy picked up the Poke food and walked over and threw it in the trash Ash was shocked. "That's where the stuff belongs it would explain why your Pikachu coat isn't as shiny nor your Meowth's I will teach you how to make real Pokemon food and how to give basic first aid to your Pokemon."

Ash was stunned about the Pokemon food though "But my dad's company makes that food I thought it was good for all Pokemon."

Suzy didn't seem surprised "it is but that is the problem it fits all Pokemon it feels the hungry and gives them energy. What I will teach you is to make Pokemon food to carter to all Pokemon of Kanto and the basic first aid."

Ash didn't realize it but he spent almost a month there learning from her he knew he was way ahead of schedule so he could take the time out to do this. Suzy had a spare room so he moved out of the Pokemon center and stayed with her of course he had to pay but not as much as the center and the training was included. He learned a lot from her and she trusted him to make food for the Vulpix. One day Suzy approached him as he headed to bed "Ash I have taught you all the basics you needed to know. Tomorrow you may leave and continue on your journey."

Ash nodded his head "Thank you so much Suzy."

Ash went to sleep that night and got up early and used the phone and made a call to his mom he had been calling at least once a week. Suzy also allowed him to record the lessons as long as paid for it and promised not to give it to anyone else so now Professor Oak and his mom knew how to take better care of the Pokemon in the care. His mom answered "Ash you caught me in the middle of making breakfast."

"I know I just wanted to tell you I was headed out today and going to continue my journey."

"OK ash good luck I got to get back to making the food." So she hung up and Ash went and made breakfast for the Pokemon and him and Suzy. Suzy came down for the dressed and joined him for breakfast. "I will clean why don't you go pack" Suzy said.

Ash as he packed he was sad to go he enjoyed being here. He walked down the stairs with his pack looking a sad. Pikachu and Mew climbed up to his shoulders Suzy saw the look and came over and hugged Ash "don't worry we will see each other again plus you can call any time."

Ash hugged her back his mood lifting "Thanks Suzy it has been fun but I do need to get back out there."

Ash turned to leave when Suzy stopped him "wait here." She went back to the kitchen and came back out with a Vulpix. "I want you to have her you have proven yourself to me in the last month."

Ash looked at Suzy in shock "are you sure Suzy?"

She nodded her head "Yes I am."

Ash pulled a Poké Ball and caught Vulpix "Vulpix return." and her ball was gone. "Thank you so much Suzy I got to be going I will see you again sometime."

"We will Ash and goodbye."

So ash left and headed off down the road and as he traveled he got his Pokemon back on a training schedule for Primeape and Vulpix this would be the first time being trained by him. The next town Ash found himself in was a Silver town. Ash checked into the Pokemon center he also made sure to call his mom. As he looked around he saw posters for this P-1 championships happening tomorrow for fighting type Pokemon. Ash thought he would check it out but then he saw that any fighting type could sign up and register and he looked to time he had a hour left.

He ran out of the center his Pokemon held unto his shoulder Ash managed to find the place. He walked up to the desk "I would like to register for the P-1 championship."

The man nodded "Ok I will need your Pokedex and the name of the Pokemon you will be entering."

Ash handed over his tablet with the right screen brought up "I will be registering Primeape."

The man looked surprised "well no one has registered for the championship with that Pokemon in quite some time." The man handed him back his tablet "Good luck tomorrow kid."

So Ash headed back to the center and grabbed some dinner then went upstairs grabbed a shower and headed to bed. The next morning he was up and got ready and breakfast and headed back over to the building. He was told to sit on one side of the ring and wait with the rest some of the competitors had there Pokemon out already so Ash called out Primeape. Ash explained to Primeape what was going on and Primeape looked excited.

A man got into the center of the ring "Ok ladies and gentlemen todays p-1 championship is about to get under way. For those of you who don't know the rules two competitors will face off at a time and they will fight to either one of them faints or unable to land a move in a ten count they may only use fighting type moves. Competitors will be given time between matches to heal there Pokemon and get them ready for the next match. The winner of the P-1 Championship will win this year's belt and also new this year they will win a Machop. Now without further ado let's get the first match under way."

So Ash and Primeape managed to go the distance and in between a bout managed to grab something to eat. Ash was in the finals the announcer got back in the ring "well who would have thought it folks we have Anthony last year's winner fighting with the Hitmonchan the same he used to win last year facing off a rookie Ash from Pallet town and his Primeape who seems unstoppable. Now let's get this match under way."

The fight went back and forth as they called out commands Primeape looked ready to faint when Hitmonchan went to the top rope to do some crazy stunt. It did a flying kick across the ring aimed at Primeape who was getting up ash was going to try a new move that was just be discovered and he had begun to teach Primeape. "Primeape hit him with Sky Uppercut before he lands." Primeape avoided the kick and nailed Hitmonchan who was launched in the air "Now use the ropes to launch and then hit him with Seismic toss."

Primeape ran fast used the ropes as leverage and launched himself and he caught a falling Hitmonchan he flipped himself around and they speed to pick up speed and Hitmonchan crashed into the ring head first but Primeape was also damaged by the move. They both where not getting up the Referee began to count and just before a tie was called Primeape struggled and got back on her feet.

Ash cheered but it was lost in the roar of the crowd. The Referee held Primeape arm up to signal him as the winner. Ash got into the ring and Anthony recalled Hitmonchan Anthony got into the bag and held out his hand to Ash and ash shock it "Good job kid you have trained your Primeape well but if you compete next year I will win."

With that Anthony left the ring and the announcer stepped into the ring and he had two lovely assistants with him. "Who would have thought folks Anthony would be defeated by a rookie something that has never been done before in the P-1 Championships. So I am glad to present Primeape with the Championship belt he can wear proudly on his waist and people will know he is this year's winner." The belt was put around Primeape's waist and Primeape couldn't be happier.

The man next took the Poké Ball and handed it to Ash "this is for you take it to the center to register it to your Pokedex."

Ash took the ball and after the celebration and photos and interviews he walked out with Primeape and they walked back to the center. They grabbed some dinner when they walked in and they walked up to Nurse Joy she smiled "congratulations are in order I will look over your Primeape."

"Can you also look Machop over and register him." He handed her his tablet and the Poké Ball.

She took them "certainly if you want to come back in the morning for them."

So Ash went and made a call to his mom explain where he was and what he had done today. After he finished up with his conversation he headed upstairs took a shower and went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning he picked up his Pokemon and was up and out of town after he paid for everything. For the first couple he trained but he would stop training early so he could work the mechanics on Machop's to work like the rest of his. When it was finished he sent it back to the lab and went back to a normal training schedule.

After many days he finally himself coming upon Gringey town as he entered the town it seemed like the area hadn't seen rain in a while. As he walked down the hill he saw something huge fly out of the sky and land at what looked to be the Power Plant. He just thought he was seeing things or trick of the light from the setting sun so he put it out of head and headed into town. He checked in the Pokemon center and wen over and grabbed some dinner when just then the lights went out.

It was dark then the heard the emergency generator kick in it brought on the emergency lights and he figured the machines for healing sick and injured Pokemon. Maybe he wasn't seeing this when he thought he saw something land at the power station. So he stood up and headed out and headed in the direction of the power station. As he arrived at the station it looked like no one was wondering around trying to fix anything and all the Magnemite and Magneton were wondering around when the power was they could found grouping near the sources of electricity. Here where they weren't in groups just wondering around individually.

Ash knew the power shouldn't be taking this long so he headed inside to see what was taking so long. But he never did see any of the workers what he kept seeing was this annoying Magneton. Finally Ash got tired of Magneton bothering his Pikachu so used Pikachu to scare it off but that didn't work so he used Pikachu and caught the little pest and continued to look around using emergency lights to see.

It was odd there was no one around even odder the police where not here. As he explored the building he smelled something foul in the building. Then he came upon the main control room when he heard a voice he pushed himself flat against the wall and listened. "So Butch do you think it is time we go down there and catch Zapados?"

Ash was stunned that was what he saw fly down but what was it doing here. "Yes Cassidy I believe it is."

Ash sure he was hidden in the shadows as they passed by he followed them out. They came out to the back of the plant and there on the ground laid the rare bird Zapados there have been reports of seeing multiple Zapados years ago and got moved down from Legendary along with its two relatives Articuno and Moltres. Butch and Cassidy saw the bird even though it was work look ready to fight them off to they both called out there Pokemon a Sandslash and Poliwrath.

Ash knew they couldn't be allowed to catch nor attack Zapados so Ash stepped out of the shadows. "I don't think I can allow you to do that?"

Both Butch and Cassidy spun around and then he saw the uniform they were team rocket grunts. They both laughed "who are you to stop us kid?"

Ash didn't say anything he just called out his Primeape and Fearow. Both Butch and Cassidy gulped but Cassidy tried to play off that she wasn't scared "Sandslash use hyper fang."

Butch got right into the action as well "Poliwrath show his Primeape who is boss and use Cross chop."

Ash called out his commands "Fearow drill peck Sandslash and Primeape dodge it and use your special move."

Sandslash was nailed in the head by the stationary Fearow and it was enough to knock Sandslash out. Primeape never got a chance to take on the other Poliwrath as soon it got close Butch's Poliwrath's eyes went wide and stopped and refused to attack. Butch yelled at Primeape "attack him Primeape don't just stand there and stare." Butch's Poliwrath was pointing to his Primeape's waist "It is just a stupid belt now attack him."

Ash laughed Butch's Primeape was smart "I believe your Poliwrath is smarter then you give it couldn't for because it refuses to take on the p-1 Champion a fight it knows it will lose."

Butch was grumbling "Fine I have another Pokemon I can use if it refuses to fight."

Ash didn't give them a chance he called out his next Pokemon Dewgong. "Dewgong Ice Beam both of their hands and Ice beam there feet to the ground."

Dewgong actually managed to freeze Butch's hand to his belt as he reached for another Pokemon. But Butch and Cassidy where going nowhere he walked over to Butch and Cassidy just stopped so he could see both of them." He pressed record to record their confession if he got one.

It looked like they weren't going to talk that's when he felt Mew move on his shoulder a little and then Butch's couldn't seem to stop talking. "We didn't Team Rocket managed to find a lone Zapados and we tracked it down. A Bunch of us tried taking it down but its aerial moves where enough to get away but it was weak. They knew it needed recharging since we were in the area they ordered us to catch it and make sure it couldn't charge back up."

Ash asked his next question "How did you manage to shut down the power?"

Cassidy answered "we already planned on shutting off the power to the plant to steal any of the injured Pokemon in the center we just had to use it to now catch Zapados. So we built a machine and it caused the Muk and Grimer who feed off the toxic run off of the power plant to move and block the sea intake valve."

Ash was confused "wait a minute if this place runs off hydroelectric power how is there toxic run off.?"

Butch seemed to have the answer "It doesn't but this is the only place away from the town and the only land without plants or Pokemon to endanger so they bring their toxic waste up here and the Muk and Grimer fed off of it."

Well Ash had one last question "where are all the workers at and do you manage to take them all down?"

Cassidy answered "we have inside man who drugged there coffee and when they were out he used his Pokemon to lock them inside a conference room without their Poké Ball he is also giving he cops false information to prevent them from coming here."

He heard a thud he stopped the recording and went over and saw Zapados was getting weaker. He knew from what Butch and Cassidy where saying Zapados needed to recharge. He called Magneton "Call your friends we need all there help Pikachu I am going to need your help as well."

Ash waited and a ton of Magneton and Magnemite entered the area. "All right everyone Thunder Shock on Zapados." Ash knew from myths Zapados could be hit by lighting and they feed off of it.

Ash was almost blinded by the sure intensity of the light. When the light faded Zapados was standing crackling with energy Ash wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. He reached into his belt and pulled out a Poké Ball it happened to be one of the few Master balls he owned they were expensive and nothing could free from them.

Ash threw the ball Zapados was sucked in and dinged Ash was shocked he managed o catch Zapados. But he didn't have to time to think about this "Zapados Return." The ball was going and instead of going to the lab it would be sent instead to a mysterious man who watched out for the rare and legendary Pokemon. No one knew where he lived but they knew there legends would be secure.

But Ash knew he had things "Magneton good work return." Magneton was gone and he walked past his two other Pokemon "keep an eye on them and make sure they don't go anywhere." His Pokemon gave him a nod he went over and removed there Poké Ball's and used their hands to recall there Pokemon he put the balls in his pocket then he headed back inside to find the inside man.

As he walked inside Mew spoke "don't worry they will only remember Zapados got away and not that you caught it."

Ash nodded his head "Thank you Mew and let me guess It was you who convinced them to talk and tell the truth."

"Yup it is lucky you have me by your side."

Ash had to agree to that and he was lucky to have all the Pokemon he had. He walked down the hall and made it back to the control room he peeked in and saw the man on the radio "Yes Officer Jenny we should be done with the work soon enough."

Ash walked into the room the man turned to him looking surprised "actually your work is about done Pikachu zap him."

With a small zap the man was nailed and he twitched and he slumped to the floor. Ash found something and he dragged the man over to a pipe and tied him up. He then went to the radio and hit the button "Officer Jenny."

"Yes who is this? What happened to the last man?"

"I am Ash Ketchum a trainer from Pallet Town as for the last man he is a little tied because he happened to be working with Team Rocket. I need you to come right away I am going to go find the device that is causing the Muk and Grimer to block the intact valve."

"We will be there right away please have your ID ready."

Ash put the radio up and then he went over to the man while he was still knocked out and removed his Poké Ball's. He put them inside of his pocket "keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

He found a map and headed towards the sea intake valve service hatch. But as he headed down the hall he smelled something horrible. Plus it was dark so he decided to get some protection and light and called out Charmelon. The area lit up brightly and in front of the valve was a Muk they must have lured it out to protect the area. "Charmelon Flame Thrower" a huge flame rushed down the hall and nailed Muk and it was enough to knock him out.

Ash knew the faster was to catch it so he threw a Poké Ball and caught Muk. Ash rubbed Charmelon's head "you did good Charmelon and Muk return." With a flash of red the hall was again dark and Ash activated night vision. He walked to the hatch and opened it and was almost knocked over by the smell. He found the device and he found a way to shut it off he held his breath and then he saw the Muk and Grimer heading back out of the valve now that the machine was off.

He shut the hatch and headed back up and he made sure to have his tablet out with his ID. Ash headed back up and when he got back into the emergency lights he deactivated night vision he headed back to the control room when he heard a growl then a voice. "Slowly turn around with your hands up."

Ash held his hands up with the tablet in his hand the man came over with his Growlithe and took the tablet out of his hands and looked it over. "Ok you can put your hands down." Ash lowered his hands the man handed him back his tablet "ok you are to come with me."

Ash followed the man and he was lead to the main control room and all of his Pokemon where in the room. Butch, Cassidy and the man where in handcuffs Officer Jenny walked over "Johnson why is this man not in cuffs?"

"Ma'am this is Ash the man who reported the incident."

Officer Jenny gave him a look he was confused by "they say you hired them and came up with this whole plan and then you turned on them and took their Pokemon. Do you have any proof of your innocence?"

Ash held up his tablet "this is the GPS locations of here I have been for my whole trip. You can check my tablet to see what calls I have made because every time you make a call it is recorded." He pulled up the video "Plus I have this video."

He showed her the video he recorded and then she looked through e tablet she was checking everything he told her. She looked up surprised "you wouldn't happen to be the same Ash the hero of the Anne or the hero that turned a bunch of rogue Squirtle into a city's best fire department."

"One in the same ma'am but Ma'am there might be injured Pokemon In the center and the generator will be running out I think we should find the workers and get the power turned back on."

She handed him back his tablet "you are right would you mind helping us look?"

"Sure let me take care of my Pokemon." He walked over to his Pokemon "good job you did a great job tonight." Ash then recalled Primeape and Dewgong and Pikachu and Mew where back on his shoulders.

So Ash went with Officer Jenny he used the map and they were able to find the workers. Once they were free the got to work and got the power back on.

Officer Jenny turned to him "I need you to come with me to the station to make an official report."

So Ash followed her to her Motorbike he got on behind her while his Pokemon took the side car. He was led into the station and taken to a room where he gave his statement. They took a recording of the video Ash made. Ash was heading out when he turned back to Officer Jenny "I almost forgot these." He pulled out the Poké Ball's she took from them.

She didn't take them instead motioned to follow her he followed her confused "When we get members of Team Rocket in here sometimes we release there Pokemon or we give them out to the officers who want them. But since you did such a great service o the city you will be getting these Pokemon. "

Ash was stunned the balls where placed on one side while ash placed empty Poké Ball's on the other. The reason Team Rocket didn't have a machine like this is because the design was top secret and held on Ketchum Island and the machine would not work unless in a police station or any other league approved building.

So the process finished and he opened the Pokedex feature to see what Pokemon he had gotten. Officer Jenny interrupted his thoughts "can you let me in on who you got."

"Let's see Sandslash, Vileplume, Poliwrath, Electabuzz, and Marowak…" Ash was stunned by the last one.

"Wait is it what did you get?" Officer Jenny asked him like a child who couldn't take the suspense.

"Farfetch'd." Ash said trying to believe it this bird was almost hunted to extinction back when Pokemon where still hunted and now this bird was hard to find he was wondering how Team Rocket got their hands on it. He then asked a serious question "these weren't taken from another trainer where they."

Officer Jenny went over and typed on a computer "No these are reported caught long before they joined Team Rocket."

Ash sighed in relief he didn't want to be in control of stolen Pokemon "Vileplume would explain how he was able to put the workers to sleep."

"Yes it would kid you got some excellent Pokemon but I have some work to do stay safe out there and keep doing what you are doing."

So Ash bid her goodbye took the Pokemon and sent them back to the lab and headed out and to the Pokemon center it was the middle of the night. So he headed up to his room and got ready for bed and then went to bed. The next morning he took a shower then got ready for the day and went downstairs and got some breakfast. Then he went over and made a call to his mom.

"Ash good morning I see you have gotten a lot of Pokemon care to tell me how you managed that?" So he explained he left out capturing Zapados because he wanted to keep it a secret for as long as he could. His mother shook her head "Ash I don't know how you manage to find yourself in these situations all the time."

Ash shrugged his shoulders "I don't know mom but it always seem that I show up at the right place and the right time it is like I am meant to be there or something."

So they a pleasant rest of the conversation then they both said their goodbyes. So Ash with his pack on his shoulder and his Pokemon on his shoulder headed out and back down the road. His next stop would be Fuchsia City Gym.


	22. Chapter 22

Ash once again found himself running low on supplies because he got lost but unlike last time he did send a note back on a Poké Ball. He sighed in relief as he came across a house built on the side of a cliff. He knocked on the door but he got no answer but as he was ready to walk away the door slid open. But no was there who could have opened it he stepped inside "Hello." He called out but he got no answer.

He thought they must not be home so he leaned against a wall and then the wall gave way and he tumbled backwards and found himself on the floor and he saw what was a wall was a secret door. He tried going back out the way he came but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and then he caught something out of the corner of his eye he chased after it maybe it would led him to someone.

He chased after to only run into a wall that he didn't see he stood up and knocked on it and it was glass and it was super clear so you couldn't see. So he decided to turn back the way he came but to turn and smack into another wall like the last one. Ash knew he came from this way. So he knew he was trapped between 2 glass walls and he didn't want to go around destroying other people's property so he tried finding another way out.

"Pikachu and Mew check out that one wall while I check out this one." They hopped off his shoulder and went to explore the opposite wall from him. Ash saw his was a false door he turned "girls it's this way."

Ash opened the door and instinct kicked in and he laid himself out on the floor as throwing stars flew over his head. He stood up and faced the woman "what is the meaning of all this?"

"I am Aya and you are in the house of the Ninja this is a place where we teach people to be a Ninja."

Ash was not in the mood "all I wanted was directions to the nearest town because I have been lost. I didn't come to be some Ninja now just show me out and point me in the right direction of the nearest town."

"I will not unless you battle me here and now and afterwards I will show you the way out."

"Fine Pidgeotto came on out. "

"Venonat I chose you and start things off with stun spore." Ash knew the Venonat his Pokedex picked up was hers and that is what led him into this trap.

"Pidgeotto blew it back with whirlwind then ride the wave in and use Aerial Ace."

Pidgeotto flapped her wings hard and blew back the stun spore cloud and then she rode the wave of air to give her greater speed for Aerial Ace. She nailed Venonat head on and the poor bug flew backwards and flew into Aya. Aya was now on the floor trying to get her breath as the wind was knocked out of her when Venonat was knocked back into her stomach. Ash didn't feel too bad he figured it was pay for the throwing stars.

She was slowly getting up when Ash saw an electrode roll into the room and then explode. That area of the room was filled with white smoke and then when smoke began to dissipate there stood a man "I am Koga the Fuchsia City Gym leader you have beaten my sister now you must face me."

Ash smacked his forehead "figures just my luck I get lost on my way to Fuchsia City and I stop and ask for directions I end up the gym."

The man looked to Ash surprised "you mean you did not mean to end up here?"

"No but since I am here I might as well take the battle. I am ash from Pallet Town and I challenge Koga to a gym battle."

Koga nodded and motioned for his sister to move and she took a spot off to the side. "This will be a gym battle between Koga the gym leader and ash the challenger this will be a 2 vs. 2. The first person to defeat his opponents 2 Pokemon will be the winner. The Challenger may at this time if he so choses recall his Pokemon."

Pidgeotto at this point returned to Ash's side Ash reached over and rubbed her back "you did well girl take a rest Pidgeotto return. "Ash knew she could handle the battle but he wanted to face the gym leader with a Pokemon he hadn't seen him use.

Koga pulled out a Pokemon "Venonat I chose you." Ash was a little surprised but he was ready for this he just beat his sisters. "Oh don't get to over confident this Venonat is a lot stronger then my sisters." Just as he said that Venonat evolved into Venomoth.

Ash was ready for this "Beedrill I chose you."

Koga seemed a little surprised by his chose "Venomoth start things off with sleep Powder."

A cloud of dust formed and headed for Beedrill "Beedrill dodge with agility and then use Pin missile."

Beedrill just avoided the sleep powder he was clear and he took aim and unleashed Pin missile. "Dodge Venomoth and use stun powder."

Venomoth got clipped by the Pin missile and then unleashed stun powder. "Beedrill dodge and then use X-scissor."

But it seemed Beedrill didn't avoid all the sleep powder because it was a little slower. "Venomoth protect and then use Sleep Powder."

Ash knew it was too late to give another command Beedrill nailed Venomoth before it could fully get Protect up. But Beedrill was so close it was hit by the sleep Powder she fell to the ground and was out like a light. "Venomoth finish it off with tackle attack."

"Beedrill use Sleep Talk." Koga was surprised but then Beedrill activated sleep talk and move activated was mirror move. So Beedrill meet Venomoth in midair with Tackle. They bounced to the floor Aya made the call "Both Pokemon our unable to battle please call out your last Pokemon.

Ash pulled out the Poké Ball and sucked her back in to be healed later at the center. Koga chose first "Golbat your up."

Ash was surprised it was another bug type but Ash decided to try out a new Pokemon "Magneton I chose you."

Koga called out his first move "Golbat use screech."

Ash was plugging his ears as the move was being performed so was everyone in the room including Pikachu and Mew. Koga was surprised the move didn't effect Magneton "Magneton use Thunder Shock." Magneton sparked and shut out a pulse of electricity that nailed Golbat "Now follow it up with Zap Cannon." Koga who was still trying to figure why his last move failed didn't give a command to Golbat. Golbat was nailed with Zap Cannon and fell to the floor.

What finally snapped Koga out of his thoughts was Aya announcement "Golbat is unable to battle therefore the winner of this match and the soul badge is Ash."

Koga shock his head and then recalled Golbat Ash walked over to Magneton "You did go Magneton. Magneton Return" returned this one because it received no damage.

Koga came over and handed Ash the soul Badge "I have to ask how Magneton was not affected by screech."

Ash was surprised he didn't know this "Magneton has no ears therefore when a trainer gives out a command it is received by the Poké Ball and it transmits to Magneton via a signal it processes."

"Well that will teach me to pay attention more in school and it will teach me not to take my mind off the battle good job Ash you have earned the Soul Badge."

"Now can you point in the direction of town?"

Aya spoke up "I will do you one better I will give you a ride to the Pokemon center so follow me."

Ash followed Aya out and she led him through the building with none of the traps and they came out into the garage and they got into Aya's car his Pokemon hopped into the car unto his lap. The ride into town was quiet and she took him to the nearest Pokemon center. He got out of the car and his Pokemon climbed to his shoulder. When Aya said something he popped his head back into the car "Good luck Ash and no more stumbling unto gyms."

Ash laughed and pulled his head back out "well do Aya." He shut the door and stepped back and Aya pulled off. Ash walked into the center checked in and then made a call to his mom and let her know he was here and she teased him about getting lost and he let her know about his gym battle.

Afterwards he made his way to the Laundromat and pulled his dirty clothes out of his bag which was pretty much everything. Then he headed upstairs dropped off his pack into his room then went downstairs and grabbed dinner. Then after dinner he went and resupplied his stock and Poké Ball's. Ash came back to the center took a shower then got ready for bed repacked his bag and then also made the changes to the balls and then he went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning ash headed out after getting his laundry and repacked his bag and after he ate breakfast. He made a stop into a store and bought a general map of the area but it didn't help he still found himself lost. He was heading to the Safari Zone. He then received a beep on his tablet. He looked at his watch and he realized he crossed into a zone where he couldn't access his Poké Ball's. He was glad he worked Mew's and Pikachu's balls so that why when he entered the zone they didn't return to the ball. He wondered where he stumbled unto when he saw a herd of Tauros run by.

But then a Growlithe appeared in front of him and blocked his path. Ash was trying to back up when Growlithe ran and blocked his path. Then a woman rode down on a Ponyta "what are you doing trespassing on Laramie Ranch? How is it you have your Pokemon still out and they haven't returned to their balls?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his tablet and brought his id he tossed her the tablet she caught it with one hand. "I was trying to get to the Safari Zone and stumbled onto your ranch by mistake. As for my Pokemon well I came with the idea I should know a way around it."

She looked at the tablet and tossed it back to him he caught "alright Growlithe standby he is a friend. Welcome to Laramie ranch I am Lara. Why don't you hope on Ponyta's back I will take you on up to the house."

Ash walked over and with Lara's help got on Ponyta and his Pokemon held on as she took off for the house. Ash had ridden Ponyta before at Oak's lab he was in charge of getting Ponyta used to carrying people when trainers caught wild ones. He hopped off walking a little funny since he hadn't done it in a while. He followed Lara into the house he smelled something cooking as he set his pack down by the door "I was just finishing cooking lunch when I heard the intruder alarm I rode out to see what it was I have plenty so why don't you join me for lunch."

Ash sat down his Pokemon hoped his shoulder and Growlithe came in and Lara severed the Pokemon lunch. Then she severed her and Ash "Thank you Lara so did you ever get that Ponyta back that was stolen."

She smiled a bright smile "Yes I did they wouldn't give me the trainers name or say who helped figure out who had stolen the Ponyta."

Ash pointed to Mew "My Meowth can talk and talked to the Bulbasaur he abandoned and Bulbasaur pointed the finger at the trainer."

Lara was impressed "well that is twice you have helped the ranch I mighty grateful."

The rest of lunch was in silence and after lunch Lara showed him around the ranch and invented him to stay for the night and stay and watch the race tomorrow. They were witting down to eat when the phone rang.

She stood and answered the phone in the other room Ash tried not listening in when she came back in she wasn't happy. "What's wrong Lara?"

She answered with anger in her voice "tomorrow is the big race and my family are supposed to be in it but they went to the orange islands for a conference. They were supposed to be back tonight but there is a storm raging and they can't make it out and they don't when the storm is going to end."

Lara hadn't told him much about the race just that there was one "what is the big deal about them being in the race?"

Lara sighed in frustration "Generations ago my family set up the race anyone who wins it will get a share of the profits from the ranch. Since the race has started my family has always won it but with me just in the race my chances are next to none. There is a racer tomorrow Dario who owns the Doduo and Dodrio Ranch next day who has come close to winning each year. With our money he could finally buy out some of the smaller ranches we have been trying to protect and keep running without buying them out."

Ash was a little shocked at all of this but then he had an idea "what about letting me race tomorrow for your family I have ridden Ponyta before and that way your chances go up and your family keeps the profits."

Lara eyes brightened "that would be perfect I am sure glad you came here today."

So they finished dinner and Lara took him out to the field and pointed out the Ponyta "You can choose any Ponyta to race tomorrow."

Ash looked around and he found one he looked "this one looks to be fast."

Lara was a little amazed "you have a good eye that is one Ponyta that can keep up with mine. Why don't you bring it around to the coral and train with her a bit to get used to you and you can leave her in thee for the night."

So Ash led the Ponyta to the coral and spent some of the night getting used to him so that why she didn't burn him with her fire and then he spent the rest getting comfortable on it. When he did Lara came out "alright we have a big race tomorrow why don't you come in and I will show you your room for the night."

Ash got off Ponyta and followed Lara into the house he packed up his bag and Lara showed him the bathroom and the guest bedroom he was staying "Goodnight Ash sleep well."

She went down the hall to her room and Ash went into his and he dropped off his pack pulled out some clothes and went down the hall and took a shower. Then he got dressed and then went to bed he awoke to smelling something cooking. He got dressed and ready for the day his Pokemon followed Ash down and he sat down to breakfast "Man Lara that is a way to wake up."

She smiled "that is what my family says also." She severed everyone she sat down to eat. "I forgot to mention last night there will be obstacles in the house so be prepared for anything. "

He gave her a confused look "Don't you know what the obstacles will be?"

She shook her head "no there is a small village nearby and they set up the course and the obstacles in it so that way no one can accuse my family of cheating."

Ash understood so they finished up breakfast and Ash helped clean up and they went down to where the race was the race was off her property and Lara signed up her and Ash. They went to the starting line and then she pointed to a man on Dodrio "that is Dario."

Ash nodded his head his Pokemon hopped off his shoulder and went to where the crowd was behind a fence and they sat there. This was the beginning and ending of the race so they would wait there. About a half hour later the race got under way and the first part was a straight way but as they neared the cliffs the first obstacle came up and it was some machine that was shooting small rocks.

This would cause some of the Pokemon to stop and then other Pokemon to run into them which would cause fights this helped clear some of the racers out. Ash, Lara and Dario where still in it and they hit a steep climb and some of the racers who's Pokemon grew tired where out of it. Then as they headed downhill the second obstacle was smoke when ash cleared the smoke the racers had thinned out again.

Then they came to a small river crossing there was stones to get the Pokemon across. Lara was out ahead of Ash and Dario was in front of her. When Dario dropped something Ash knew they were out of camera range. Lara's Ponyta hit it and slipped into the water ash only slowed down to see if she was alright when Lara popped her head back up and shouted to Ash "keep going I will be ok."

Ash urged Ponyta onward and they were catching up to Dario when he had his Dodrio start pecking at Ponyta was struck on the head leg by one of the Ponyta and this caused her to fall back. Ash urged her on because they were nearing the finish when Ash felt Ponyta get hotter than glow white. Ash couldn't believe it he was riding an evolving Pokemon and after the glow died down Ponyta had evolved into Rapidash.

Then it felt like someone put the after burners on because they took off like a shot and since it was a straight away they easily passed Dodrio because Rapidash was the fastest land animal in the Kanto area. They came to the finish and Dario was literally nipping at his heels but then it seemed Rapidash got faster as the finish line was in site and Rapidash and Ash crossed first.

The crowd went wild and then the person announcing the race spoke "there you have folks Laramie Ranch is the winner again this year but with a whole new rider Ash Ketchum."

Lara came to the finish with her Ponyta and Lara and her Ponyta where dry as the flames dried them off. Lara came up to them looking pleased "ash I can never thank you enough for winning this race for my Ranch."

Ash brushed it off "It was nothing and I had fun doing it."

His Pokemon climbed up Rapidash and up to his shoulders and Lara led them back to the house there they stowed the horses and went into the house. They had dinner that night that had been cooking all day in a Crock pot. Ash went to bed early that night because he was exhausted. He got up and took a shower and got ready for the day. He took his pack downstairs and had breakfast and then afterwards with his Pokemon on his shoulder and Lara riding her Ponyta and ash riding the Rapidash Lara took them to the edge of the property Ash knew because he got the ding from his tablet letting him know.

Ash hopped off of Rapidash who looked a little sad to see him go. "Thanks for everything Lara I will be seeing you."

Ash went to walk away when Lara stopped him "I called my dad last night and told them everything he told me to let you have Rapidash as a thank you from the family."

Ash was surprised "are you sure Lara?"

"Yes I am sure go ahead we are off the property you should be able to catch her now."

Ash held out a Poké Ball and caught Rapidash "Rapidash return." Her Poké Ball was gone with a familiar red light.

"Ash if you keep following this road it will lead to a preserve and after that you will be at the Safari Zone."

"Thanks again see you later."

So Ash headed off down the road and a couple of days later he was at the preserve because he got the ding from his tablet letting him now he crossed another zone. He was only going to cross through when he heard a Motorcycle and saw Officer Jenny pulling up to him "Young man what are you doing here?"

"Just crossing through to the Safari Zone and I am going to watch not catch the Pokemon on the Preserve."

"Well I can't allow that because this a preserve not a nature hike."

Ash pulled out his tablet and showed him his Id which showed him to be a junior researcher. "Well Mr. Ketchum this explains why your Pokemon are out and haven't been returned to their balls. But you being a Junior Researcher allow you to pass through but you may only catch Pokemon on camera not with a ball."

With that she handed back his tablet and she took off. It took Ash a couple of days to pass through the Preserve he didn't thing that wasn't new to science. But the last day he saw a Kangaskhan baby crying nearing a skeleton Ash hit record. Pokemon when they died they broke down fast this was placed into their DNA that way nothing would be tempted to eat it and the nutrients could be returned to the soil.

This Kangaskhan must have died from old age or disease the one thing that would kill it here on the Preserve. But then he saw something strange the Kangaskhan baby grabbed his mother's skull off he thought this was odd. But then he saw her place it on her head and then she glowed white and there before him was a Cubone. Ash couldn't believe it he had discovered the origin of the Cubone.

Sure Cubone's could breed but there kids would have the skull on their head it became a part of their DNA. But no one knew where they came from they just showed up one day. But now he was curious what made the Cubone place its mother skull on its head. The Cubone wondered off ash stayed there for the night he couldn't wait to call his mom or the Professor.


	24. Chapter 24

Now Ash got the next morning and had breakfast then got ready for the bed then he packed up and headed out. As he left he noticed the Kangaskhan Skelton was gone it had already decompose. He pulled out the tablet and brought the video and made note of it. As he set out he picked up pace so he could reach the Safari Zone faster. He heard the ding as he crossed the zone out of the preserve and so until he reached the Safari Zone he would train.

By the 3rd day he had reached the familiar building that was the entrance to the Safari Zone. He headed inside the guy stood up but Ash spotted the phone and headed over there. This surprised the guy most people where excited to be at the Zone not to rush over and use the phone. But Ash was he picked up the phone and pushed in the number and called the lab.

His mom picked he didn't even give her time to say hello before he spoke "Mom get the Professor I have found something amazing and you both need to see it."

"Ash what happened to hello and what is so important that it needs both of us so urgently."

"Mom not to be rude but I have waited 3 days to get to a phone and deliver what I have found so please get the Professor and will be explained."

"Alright I get the Professor it better be something that blows our minds for you to be so uncommonly rude." She stood up and it took her awhile Ash was tapping his foot he was anxious. She came back to with the Professor "alright I have the Professor now what is that you want to share with us."

"You both better sit down." So Professor Oak grabbed a chair and sat down. "Ok guys with video proof I have discovered the origins of Cubone."

Both of them where thunderstruck and both at the same time said like kids "shows us please."

"I will send the video but I must go I am in the Safari Zone after all." So Ash sent the video and for a few seconds watched there looks of amazement. Ash walked over to the man at the desk who looked amazed also.

"I have over heard I can't wait until the discovery is published to read all about it. But now I welcome to the Safari Zone I must have your tablet." Ash pulled it out and brought his ID and handed it to the man he plugged into the computer. He again looked amazed "Your dad came here and over saw the construction of the new system and told me you where the idea behind it."

Ash was shocked his dad was here "Yes well I had to do something for a friend and I figured it would benefit everyone."

The man nodded his head "but he told me to tell you he has added to your idea." Ash gave the man a confused look "you see I only have 200 Safari balls now and they are like the Master Ball but only work inside of the safari Zone. We now give them 10 balls and then when they come back we transfer it to their regular Poké Ball's"

"Wait a minute can you tell what they caught no and it makes the animals we breaded harder because we might run out."

"Do you have them chipped?"

"Yes we do but it doesn't help you are the first to come in here after the new system was put into place we are usually busier during the beginning and the end of the years that is when we lose track."

"Well let me see your Poké Ball's I can fix that problem and I need access to your computer."

The man waved him around to the back and ash came around he pointed to the Safari Balls under the counter. Ash went to work as he worked he addressed the man "since they work as Master balls why don't you reduce their time in the Zone to maybe a couple of days. Each ball they give up gets them a half a day track the Pokedex and have your workers escort him here. Maybe even start to charge your first time here you get in for free then the second time you pay for the numbers of days up to a week. In terms of balls they can buy as many as they want up to 10."

The man was bust taking notes as Ash spoke. He wished he thought of some of this. Then he noticed his Pokemon hope off his shoulder and headed outside they must know something he didn't. He got what it was when he severed him dinner Ash didn't even acknowledge he was there just kept working and ate when he could. The man left him to it when he went to bed and he was still going at when he got up he looked to be finishing so he severed him breakfast and then he witnessed as his Pokemon came in and went to his shoulder just as he finished. Ash stretched "There finally I am done took a while but it's now complete."

"What did you do?"

Ash held up a Safari Ball this ball will now tell you what Pokemon caught what Pokemon. It will chip any Pokemon that wasn't chipped before. You can now watch real time what Pokemon are caught here in the Zone. You can post what Pokemon are off limits here in the Safari to catch someone catches one a worker can go out find them give them a warning take the ball and release back into the Zone."

The man was stunned "That is cool well the park is closed for another week normal around this time before the big rush. But since you helped me out so much I will allow you and I am going to give you 30 balls you have until the park opens then you have to come back."

"Thank you so much hopeful I catch something really cool there isn't anything off limit is there?"

"No are numbers are actually really this year so have at just remember anything you do catch is yours."

Ash gave him a mock salute and took the balls and registered his Pokedex. A week later ash came out of the zone looking pissed and grumbling and muttering. The man laughed he didn't check to see what the young lad had caught but he could tell the Tauros struck again. "So how many Tauros did you get?"

Ash glared at him "I will tell you what I did catch and you can do the math." The man nodded "Ok I will list them."

Female Nidoran

Doduo

Goldeen

Slowpoke

Poliwag

Kangaskhan

Scyther

Chansey

Rhyhorn

The man went to speak but ash spoke first "I have to ask though have you had any reports of a rare water Pokemon inside of the park.'

The man shook his head "No why do you ask?"

"Well because I was fishing and I caught a Dratini"

The man was shocked "kid you have caught 3 Pokemon that are not supposed to be in the park and that is the Kangaskhan, Chaney and the Dratini."

Ash got a hopeful look on his face "I get to keep them right?"

"Yeah like I said there is no restriction but you must keep what you caught." The man did the math "so you caught 20 Taros they are always being interfering when a trainer is about to catch a Pokemon but I can see it now a kid goes to get a Rhyhorn and instead catches a passing Taros." The man grabbed a tray ash put the Safari balls on them and he set the tray down and held out another tray and Ash placed his empty personal Poké Ball's in there. The man took them to the back while he was back there he went to his tablet and gave a different call out to the different Taros. He would only train one and see if maybe he could trade the rest.

The man came back and handed the 4 balls that didn't automatically go to the Lab. "well with these catches I am one step closer to the master goal of catching them all."

The man nodded his head "you sure are thanks again kid and good luck out there."

Ash headed outside and then he looked at his tablet "Poliwag, Scyther, Chansey and Slowpoke return."

They were gone in a flash and with that ash headed off down the road awaiting the next adventure that awaited him.

Author Notes – I like the followers and the favorites but I would like review so please review unless of course you are adhering to the old saying if you got nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.


	25. Chapter 25

After Ash left the Safari Zone he added the new Pokemon to the training program he had set up. The next town he visited was a small town but it was enough to resupply his stock he did so before he made it to the center. When he walked in after shopping he was ready to hit the room and grab something to eat but no one was in the center.

He set his bag down in the dinner area and his Pokemon hopped off his shoulder. "Watch my bags I will go see what the hold up is?" They gave him the nod and he went exploring he finally heard voices back in the healing area.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be back here but he made his way back anyways and there he found Nurse Joy the receptionist and someone who looked to be a young trainer. Ash cleared his throat they all jumped and looked to him the receptionist got all apologetic "I am so sorry I was back here worrying about this injured Shellder."

Ash stepped up to the table and saw that this Shellder was in bad shape "What happened to it?"

"It looks like a trainer over did it and instead of catching it or brining it here he left it out there this trainer here spotted it and brought it here. We had to send her across using a water Pokemon because the bridge is out she came back we gave it the medicine but it hasn't taken hold yet." She said with a little sadness and remorse.

"Why is the medicine being such a slowpoke?" Ash unknowingly summoned his newly caught Slowpoke and it appeared on the bed of the injured Slowpoke. He stopped and saw it was slowly turning its tail to the Shellder for someone reason felt like something cool was about to happen so he pressed record.

Slowpoke actual held out his tail and no one moved just watched in awe. Then they watched slowly as Shellder bit down on Slowpoke's tail and they both glowed white and Shellder looked from Ash could see through the bright light to become conical and bigger and Slowpoke stood up on 2 legs and when they white light died down it evolved into Slowbro. Nurse Joy was amazed and began to scan them "It seems the evolution did wonder for Shellder because it is become perfectly healthy."

Ash stopped the recording and thought about then it dawned on him. "Oh my gosh I know why Slowpoke and Shellder evolve into Slowbro now." Everyone looked to him hoping to get the answer he took off his glasses and handed them o Nurse Joy "I need you to put these on and keep an eye on me I will give you the answer but only on Camera. "

She put them but the trainer was confused "why do you need to record yourself giving the answer?"

Nurse Joy was the one to explain "So he has video proof he was the one to come up with the theory?" She turned back to Ash he gave her thumbs up and pressed on his watch record "Please state your name for the record."

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town"

"Now Ash why do you believe Slowpoke and Shellder evolve into Slowbro?"

Ash answered Nurse Joys question with his theory "I propose it is a symbiotic relationship that the evolution won't happen if both parties are in perfect health or a little sick. No I believe this happens if one or both are very sick or very injured and near death. The evolution acts as a means to heal one or both of them. That is why a Slowpoke is seen still sticking its tail in the water even though it doesn't need to fish it is seeing if they are any sick or injured Shellder or they themselves are sick or injured."

Ash stopped recording everyone in the room was amazed "That is a sound theory Ash and it might need further investigation." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes that is why I am going to send the video back to Professor Oak and Professor Ketchum so they can do just that. Slowbro return" Slowbro vanished with a blink of red light.

Nurse Joy handed him back his glasses he put them back on and everyone cleared out of the room. Ash went over and again his mom answered they must have set it up that when the phone rang his mom always answered.

"Ash what is the meaning of all the Taros you caught in the Safari Zone."

Ash groaned "don't get me started on that I swear they purposely get in the way. Anyways I called for a different purpose I may be found out why Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro."

His mom was shocked "Let me get the Professor." She stood up and grabbed the Professor and sent the video while she did this. They came back into the room and they played the video.

Professor Oak was rubbing his chin "this could explain why when I tried getting a Shellder and a Slowpoke to evolve it didn't work is because both where healthy."

"I know I saw your efforts this is what made me think of this theory. But I also think if a Slowpoke belonged to a trainer and an injured Shellder belonged to a different trainer the evolution wouldn't take place also."

"We will check as best as we can both theories." Professor Oak said.

"Ash before I hang up your dad called me and told me to tell you that the next time you have available to give him a call."

"OK mom I will give him a call right now." He hung up and dialed his dad the reason he didn't call his father is he always bus and he told Ash he would get updates from his mom but Ash did adhere to his other rule call if it is important and the two times he did call where important.

His dad picked up "Ash I am glad you called I am proud of what you achieved so but now I have an assignment for you."

Ash was confused "what is it dad?"

His dad sighed "Nearby is a lab and they developed a computer based computer that can be downloaded into a computer system. It is a better means of virus protection but the scientists are having trouble because a Poké Ball won't work on it and they are beginning to replicate and it shows it doesn't shows signs of stopping. I need you to get to the lab right away and see if you can't put a stop to it."

Ash was now even more confused "why can't you send some more scientists over why me?"

His dad sighed "we have a storm moving plus a lot of are busy trying to track down the Mew clone we have word it is the hands of Team Rocket."

Ash gulped "that wouldn't be good?"

"No it wouldn't I need you to head over there now I am sending you the address." Ash's tablet which was still connected dinged "Good luck Ash they know you're coming."

They both hung up and Ash disconnected and put it into his pocket. He stood up and went over and checked in and also got directions. He went and picked up his bag and saw his Pokemon had been given dinner. He took care of the trash and then picked up his pack and his Pokemon went to his shoulder. He went to his room and dropped off his bag and his Pokemon hoped to the bed and Ash went to head out when Mew stopped "Ash where are you going this late?"

"One of my dad's labs is having troubles and I have to go over there and see if I can't help. You two can stay here and get some sleep."

Mew and Pikachu nodded and Ash walked out shutting the door he walked to the receptionist desk "I Have a problem I need to take care it may take me awhile o you think you could make sure my Pokemon in my room get feed."

The man nodded "I will tell my replacement in the morning good luck sir."

Ash headed out and found his way to the lab but the door was locked he hit the buzzer next to it. A voice crackled over the intercom "yes what can I do for you?"

"I am Ash Ketchum my dad sent over here saying you had a problem with the new Pokemon you created."

The door buzzed "yes please come in."

Ash walked in and walked down the hall and he found himself in a big computer lab. There were a couple of scientists. Then a man walked into the room "what is this kid doing here?"

One of the Scientists spoke up "This is who Mr. Ketchum sent to fix the problem." The man said in a meek voice.

The first scientist scoffed "Like he would send a kid."

Ash pulled out his tablet and held up the address of the lab then switched over to his Id the man looked at it "I am Ash Ketchum his son now who are you? What seems to the problem?"

The female scientist "I am Becca the meek one is earl and the gruff one is Mark. The Problem we are having is we created this." She pressed a button and a wall slid open to show a glass window to show a window with some floating pink and blue creature "we call them Porygon and they were designed to protect computer systems but they replicated and we can't even catch them like are Pokemon are supposed to be."

Ash went over to a computer "is this data you have on the Porygon?"

"Yes it is but we still haven't been able to come up with a solution." Earl said.

"Ok leave alone with this and I will try and come up with a solution."

"Ok we will go and get some sleep and check on your progress in the morning." Rebecca said while yawning.

Ash sat down he was tired but as soon as he started to work all tiredness left him. He got to work on finding a solution. He didn't realize how much time passed until someone was waking him up it was Rebecca she handed a bagel and some Coffee.

Ash took it and began to eat the bagel and drink the coffee he saw that Earl and Mark where back and some other scientists. "We were wondering if you found a solution to the problem."

Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes "Yeah I did I hope you don't mind but I had to capture one of them to see if my plan worked."

"No we don't as long as you came up with a solution." Mark said in a short tone of voice.

Ash hit a few buttons "I did you see I reprogrammed all but one of them not to be able to replicate. The one that I have isolated from the rest has been programmed to await a command before replicating. They can be shipped to a place and you can download into the main frame. But in order to fit the law that all Pokemon must be able to be caught I have figured out a solution. For example I caught one and sent it back to the lab I used the tracking system I have in all my Pokemon but it said it was here. Now that was confusing to me I knew it was sent out but it said it was still here. I checked my tablet but it wasn't on I never shut the thing off so how could it be off and it wouldn't turn back on. When it did turn back on things where improved and the little bugs I had where fixed. I checked to see what did this and I found the answer Porygon was in the tablet. "

Everyone gasped "How is it possible?" Earl asked in wonder.

"I wondered the same thing and then it hit me the Poké Ball and Pokedex where connected Porygon was never inside of the ball when it was caught no it went straight into the tablet but it is still connected to the Poké Ball. If you have the ball and you call him out he will download from the tablet to the Poké Ball and be summoned out like a normal Pokemon."

The scientists where all amazed "well kid I didn't think you could do it but you proved me wrong." Mark said.

Rebecca looked at Mark in shock then back to Ash "Ash you have bestowed a rare honor Mark's respect."

"Thanks but now I need to get back I need to continue on my journey."

Everyone bid him goodbye and he walked back to the center he was stopped by the receptionist at the front desk. "Your dad called and told me to pass on that he knew he sent the right person in for the job." Ash thanked her and was about to walk away when she stopped him again "also your Pokemon are still in your room but they have been given breakfast.

"Thank you." Ash headed upstairs and into the room and his Pokemon where watching TV they turned to him and looked happy to see him. "Ok I have some shopping to do who wants to come with me." Mew shut the TV off and both she and Pikachu crawled to his shoulders.

He laughed he knew they both would want to come so he went to his bag and pulled out his dirty laundry and handed them into the Laundromat on his way out. He resupplied his food and his Poké Ball's they grabbed lunch while they were out. He went back and resupplied his pack and went to make the modification to his Poké Ball's but it was already done Ash was shocked but he knew what happened "Thanks Porygon."

Then a voice chirped "You are most welcome sir."

Ash was a little surprised so was Mew and Pikachu he wondered what other surprises would happen now that he had Porygon in his tablet. So since he was free he watched TV in his room for the rest of the day. He went downstairs ate dinner cleaned up went back upstairs watched TV and then after showered and got ready for bed and when he hit the sack he was out like a light.

Author Notes -I want to thank you for the reviews they helped keep me motivated to continue to write this story.


	26. Chapter 26

Ash the next day after picking up his laundry and repacking his bag and eating breakfast headed out. He had to use Gyarados to cross the river because the bridge was out and he was on his way. After a few days he found himself in a forest and he heard a strange noise he couldn't make it out. He lowered down the screen and Porygon had already had the Pokedex pulled up for him. But it wasn't picking up anything "sir I have analyzed the noise with known Pokemon in the area and I believe what you are hearing is Eevee." Ash was stunned they were rare to spot in the wild he headed towards the noise and spotted a lot of them. "From my scans these Eevee are wild." Porygon said in a low voice.

"Vulpix I chose you." Vulpix came out and Ash looked to Pikachu "you are up also."

Pikachu hopped down and Ash began his attack some ran but he caught a bunch of them. 3 of the balls where sitting in the now empty field. Ash sat down and looked at Pikachu and Vulpix you both did great.

They beamed at the praise when Porygon spoke up "sir I have left Eevee who are ready to evolve."

Ash pulled off his pack "thanks again Porygon." He reached in and pulled out his evolution stones. He placed the fire stone, water stone, and thunderstone on the ground then he called out the Eevee they looked at him. "You three are ready to evolve to the next level. On the ground are 3 stones that will allow you to make the evolution. You may decide what evolution you want." He walked over and they followed him he pointed to the water "Vaporeon the water Pokemon." He pointed to the fire stone "Flareon the fire Pokemon" The last one he pointed to was the thunderstone and Pikachu looked at it with a disgusted look "Jolteon the electric Pokemon make your choice."

In the end the Eevee made their picks and he had Jolteon Flareon and Vaporeon. Meowth spoke up "Ash Vulpix wants to evolve also she feels she is ready."

Ash pulled out another fire stone and held it out for Vulpix "are you sure you ready?" Vulpix walked over and touched it with her nose and she glowed white and evolved into Ninetales. "I am proud of you all on you your evolutions." Then he didn't say anything when they flashed red and the balls where gone Porygon sent them back for him. Ash rubbed Pikachu's head "I don't mind that you don't want to evolve it is your choice."

Pikachu crawled back up to his shoulder Ash put away the stones back in his pack he put the pack back on his back. Ash was thinking about trading the other Eevee when Mew spoke "I wouldn't there might be a stone in another area that may unlock another Eevee evolution."

Ash thought about it "thanks Mew you do have a point there for now I will hold unto them and train them."

So Ash went to pull out his tablet when Porygon spoke "Sir I have already taken the liberty to give them a different call designation" Ash thanked Porygon again having it inside of his Tablet was making life easy. So he headed on back through the woods.

Ash sighed in relief he was actually catching a break for once he managed to go almost a full month without any adventure or excitement. Since he didn't catch any Pokemon he got a chance to work on the training with the ones he had. Ash was now in Neon Town he was ready to head out but he was finishing an invention he was working. He finished the device "Porygon can you connect to the device I have created." Ash placed it inside of his ear and was in so no one could see it "I am connected sir." But this time it came through the device in his ear."

Ash grinned "Now that is better Porygon can talk to me in my ear and people won't give me strange looks and or want my tablet."

He didn't get a response from any of his Pokemon he looked at them and they were sound asleep on his shoulder. He looked around and everyone was asleep "sir I picked up the signal from a Jigglypuff and I used the device to send a signal to your brain that would block out the signal."

"Thanks Porygon can you track where it came from and direct me to it." So as Porygon began to track for it Ash left his Pokemon in the seat along with his pack and Porygon began to give him directions he tracked down the Jigglypuff it was close by and when he found it was in the middle of scribbling on some woman's face with a marker.

"Sir this Pokemon is a wild Pokemon." Ash wasn't surprised wild Pokemon did live in cities and some did cause troubles. "Sir who would you like me to send for" Porygon asked.

"Magneton I chose you." Magneton appeared and floated in front of him "Use Thunder shock until it is close to passing out."

The Jigglypuff was shocked unaware but when it spotted the culprit the Jigglypuff started to use sing but it had no effect on Magneton. Finally it looked ready to run but Magneton gave it one more and it started to look faint and Ash threw a Poké Ball and caught the little trouble maker. The ball was sent to the lab and Ash walked over to Magneton "good job." After he gave his praise Porygon sent him back and Ash headed back to the center.

He went over to his seat and saw that his Pokemon where just beginning to stir. Ash put his backpack on and Mew looked at him confused "what happened and why do I feel so sleepy still?"

Ash laughed "You feel under Jigglypuff's song but I took care of it."

Pikachu and Mew crawled to his shoulders and Ash went to the desk and paid for everything the woman spoke to him "Sir you have a massage from a Professor Oak and Professor Ketchum they would like for you to head over to Grandpa Canyon and check out the fossil dig that is set to start."

So Ash with that information made that his next destination he wondered what was in store for him.


	27. Chapter 27

Ash finally made to Grandpa Canyon after a couple days as he neared he saw the scientists and archeologists pouring into the camp site. He saw a notice on a message board "Only qualified personal only. If you are please see Office Jenny in her trailer in the center of the compound to sign and so she can check your credentials and give you a security pass."

So Ash went to head over there but as he headed over he was stop by one of the cops "sorry kid only qualified people are allowed in here."

"I am qualified here is my Id to prove it."

Ash went to pull his tablet to show him when the cop spoke "I don't need to see your id you are just a kid and have no business being here now get lost before I arrest you." The cop said rudely.

Ash was losing his patience but then a Nurse Joy appeared behind him "That is not for you to decide that is for Officer Jenny to decide now step aside and let the kid in."

The cop turned around "Listen I don't care who you are but I don't take orders from you and I am telling you this kid is not getting in here."

Ash spun the cop around he was surprised and Ash was ready to tear into him when he heard a voice "Johnson are you causing problems again I told you the next time you caused problems you would lose your job do you want that?" Ash looked to see who was yelling to see it was Officer Jenny.

"No Ma'am I am not causing troubles this kid is he thinks he is qualified to be in here he is just a kid he doesn't have the qualifications to be in here."

Officer Jenny looked at Ash and then looked back to the cop "This kid is more than qualified to be here Johnson now let him through."

The cop grumbled and let him through and he went to where Officer Jenny was and she let him into the trailer. "Sorry about that he is always causing trouble but I haven't had grounds to fire him."

"It's alright its good thing you came I might have done something stupid." He said as he handed over his tablet.

Officer Jenny hooked it up to the computer and then handed back to him. Then she put a lid in the computer then pulled it out and handed it to Ash "you must wear this at all time. You will have to use your own tent but we will be serving meals for Pokemon and humans there will be a horn to signify lunch time."

Ash nodded "thank you." Ash headed out it was hot out here so Ash set up his tent.

Ash was ready to do some digging when Porygon spoke "sir if you go further into the Canyons I might not be able to connect to the satellite so you might want to pull some of your Pokemon out now sir."

So he called out Charmelon and Jigglypuff one was for he ran into a dark place and the other well it was just in case he ran into something out there he could put to sleep without a fight. So Ash headed out and he picked up a spare pickaxe and hammer and brush they were handing out.

He went off to an area where they was hardly anybody around he stopped for lunch and then went back to the same spot he found a few cool pieces and he put them into his bag. Mew and Pikachu where cooling off in the shade as the sun set he could see they were asleep. Then a huge shadow blocked his view he looked to see it was the cop from early with his Venusaur. "You made me look like a fool early well guess what you are going to be the fool when it looks like you caused a cave in Venusaur Earthquake."

The giant Venusaur raised its legs and slammed back into the ground and the ground started to crack the man returned his Venusaur and he made run for it. Ash tried running but by this point the ground was shacking so much he couldn't then it gave away. Ash was smacked in the head on the way down and he passed out. He came to and he could see it was night out and he looked around he could see Charmelon and Jigglypuff survived as well.

Ash checked everything his watch was broken and the glasses where no were to be found his pack was the worse for wear and it look like what saved him. But the Poké Ball's he kept on his left side where destroyed this could explain why it was a little sore it was a good thing they were empty. He stood up now he would need to find a way out of here he hoped Pikachu and Mew went for help.

Then he heard a noise and it seemed he was surrounded then to his amazement Porygon chimed in "sir I have nothing on what could be down here and I can't decipher the noise."

Ash reached into his pocket and saw his tablet was still intact. He would activate his thermal if he still had the glasses. Then something came out of the darkness it was no Pokemon he was familiar with the cave in must have woken up an ancient Pokemon. He knew it would be a few minutes before the chemical in the air would change their DNA and make like the Pokemon of today but until then he was on the menu so was his Pokemon.

Then he felt something bump into his leg and he looked down and something popped into his head "Jigglypuff sing" The monsters began to sway back and forth and then he saw them flash white meaning that the change to the their DNA had taken hold. He grabbed the balls on the back half of his belt they were intact and good to go. He tossed two of them out and caught two different spices of the monster. "Jigglypuff stop" She stopped her signing and then when they regained themselves they took off running. Ash took that time to run over and pick up the balls and put them on his belt.

Then he heard a screech Ash ran back and Charmelon was beginning to stir. Ash was ready to stand his ground when he saw the creature flew towards him it grabbed his pack and lift him off the ground. He felt Charmelon and Jigglypuff grab unto his leg but then as they cleared the giant hole. Charmelon lost his grip he saw Charmelon tumble safely on the ground outside of the giant hole. Jigglypuff was holding unto his pant leg with a death grip this creature was taking them somewhere.

Then he saw a flash of white on the ground and he heard a deafening roar and saw something fly up then he saw it in the moon light his Charmelon had evolved into Charizard. It was given chasing this creature down but this creature was fast Ash knew he had to slow it down. He looked down "Jigglypuff Sing." But Jigglypuff was frightened of the great height "Please Jigglypuff if you want to live please sing."

Jigglypuff began her song and this creature began to nod off and slow down and Charizard caught up but it was flying with its fingers in its ears. The creature finally fell asleep and then as it did it flashed white and dropped them Charizard caught them. But the creature was flying so Ash threw his last Poké Ball and it sucked the creature in and it was gone in a familiar flash of red.

Ash never realized Jigglypuff was still singing until he felt Charizard start to crash. He pulled her off his leg "you stop we are safe you did a good job." She stopped Ash scooted forward and tried to wake up Charizard by the time he woke up it was too late. Charizard pulled up and slid across the ground and promptly passed out. Porygon transported him out and Ash fell to the ground with a thump and tipped back and part of the bag ripped open and the box he kept evolution stones bounced out and popped open.

He saw the Moon stone was glowing he looked up to see it was a full moon. He noticed Jigglypuff was interested in the stone and she went over and picked it up as she did she begin to glow white. Ash watched in amazement as Jigglypuff evolved into Wigglytuff so this is how they evolved. He couldn't say anything because Ash's injuries caught up with him and he passed out.

He awoke inside of a trailer he looked around and saw Pikachu and Mew sleeping on the bed. He groaned he saw Nurse Joy come in. "Young man I don't know how you got out but you gave us all a scare you have to be more careful where you dig or another cave in might happen."

Ash tried to speak and Nurse Joy handed him water "I didn't please bring me my tablet."

"I can't it is in secure lock up along with the rest of your stuff."

Ash sighed in frustration "well then can you have Officer Jenny bring it here."

Nurse Joy stood up and left and she came back in 10 minutes later with Officer Jenny she brought in the tablet but it looked smashed. "Sorry ash it must have happened in the cave in."

"Who found it?" Ash asked pissed because he knew it survived both crashes.

"I believe Johnson found it a good distance from where we found you."

Ash stood but Nurse Joy tried to stop him he brushed her off and grabbed the table. He hooked it up to the computer. This time Porygon voice came through the speakers because the device wasn't connected with the tablet seeing as it was destroyed. "I am glad you are ok sir."

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny where shocked he ignored there gaps of shock. He pulled up a typing program because on this computer this is the only way he could do it. He typed out "did you save the files."

"Yes sir Johnson tried his best in destroying the files but I have protected everything into me."

Officer Jenny was shocked "why would Johnson do something like that I know he doesn't like you but why would you destroy private property."

Ash typed "play the video for everyone to see." Ash was glad he was recording the whole time he was doing his digging. The video played Officer Jenny was pissed she stormed out of the tent he turned and then he found his lap full with Pikachu and Mew. He petted them "thanks guys I knew you would go and get help."

"You have one remarkable Meowth I think everyone was surprised she could talk. "

"I know but there was something down in there in that cavern." Nurse joy gave him a strange look. Ash turned and typed "Porygon did you ever get a name on the creatures that we were attacked by."

"Yes sir when I sent the Pokemon off to the secret lab he actual sent back a report of the Pokemon we caught sir. It turns out Kabutops, Omastar and Aerodactyl were sleeping for centuries down in that cavern."

Nurse was gaping like a fish and she stuttered out a question "was there more down there?"

Ash nodded his head "yes even though some awoke I don't think all of them woke up and some may be wild and may try to eat you so if you enter in there take extreme caution."

Officer Jenny came back in "we have Johnson in custody he will see his day in court."

Ash was thankful for that he yawned Nurse Joy came over and Pikachu and Mew went to the bed. Ash stood and he almost collapsed in pain his hip was sore. "You bruised your hip pretty bad we will be moving you to a Pokemon center in the morning there my sister will take care of you."

Ash was helped into bed and he drifted off into dream land.


	28. Chapter 28

Ash the next was indeed moved to the nearest Pokemon center he was to stay off his leg until it healed. After those few days he was back up and made a call to his mom letting her know what happened and that was ok and that he would be here for almost another week or 2 while he repaired the technology he also explained to her the Moon stone. The tablet he bought this time was lighter and slimmer than his clunky old one this one also was industrial a stamping Taros could run over it and it wouldn't break.

He took it back to the center and downloaded Porygon from the old one to the new one. Porygon began fitting the new one to mesh with the old one. Ash also only had to rebuild the device he made sure it connected remotely with the tablet so he wouldn't need a watch. The new glasses also had sturdy glass and had a locating chip inside. The screen retracted into the side of the lens when he didn't need it. The camera recorded 24/7 Porygon would keep what was needed. The glasses also wouldn't need the screens for night vision or thermal they were connected right into the lens.

He reconnected the ear device and Porygon was back in his ear it did take as long as he thought it took a total of a week. He was healed and ready to go so he headed out after he replaced the Poké Ball's and his supplies and his tent which he never got back. After all that he was back on the road first thing he did was train his Pokemon when he knew no one was around he would train and get used to Zapados power he would even train Mew and teach her other powers.

He finally came upon a Pokemon center he checked in and after dinner he decided to do some training in the forest at night. When a Rhyhorn came running out of the bushes and knocked over Bulbasaur. Then Rhyhorn turned and charged towards Bulbasaur Ash was confused this wasn't normal behavior for a Rhyhorn "Bulbasaur sleep Powder."

Rhyhorn dodged and kept running towards Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur Vine Whip trip up the Rhyhorn." Bulbasaur vines shot out and wrapped around its front legs and forced them to together and Rhyhorn came to a skidding stop. Bulbasaur bulb started to glow white Ash was confused but then a bunch of Ivysaur came out of the woods and grabbed his Bulbasaur.

He was dragged back into the woods Ash gave chase what was going on. Ash stopped just before into a clearing. It looked like his Bulbasaur was arguing with the Venusaur by the tree. Mew translated "your Bulbasaur says she will evolve when she wants to and do so with her trainer with her." Mew gasped "Venusaur says that this her family and she will evolve if they have to."

The Ivysaur looked to be conflicted began to attack his Bulbasaur. Ash had enough he walked into the clearing "Actual I am here and I will be taking my Bulbasaur."

Venusaur unleashed a hell storm of Razor Leaf at him he hit the ground just in time to avoid it. Ash looked up and he saw his Bulbasaur bulb grow brighter than a beam of light shot out of his bulb and nailed the Venusaur. The Ivysaur began to attack his Bulbasaur more aggressive he needed to chase them off "Charizard I chose you."

When Charizard formed out of the red beam and roared the Ivysaur turned tail and ran Venusaur looked to attack Charizard when Bulbasaur attacked Venusaur with another solar beam. Ash looked to Mew "go get Nurse Joy something isn't right with Venusaur."

Mew took off and then Bulbasaur began to glow white all over but he seemed to be fighting it Ash scrambled over and over to Bulbasaur. "Don't fight it Bulbasaur I feel you are ready to evolve if you fight it you will hurt yourself." Bulbasaur gave in and she began to glow white and evolved into Ivysaur.

But Venusaur was getting back into the fight and used Vine whip Ash rolled out of the way. "Charizard Flame Thrower" a jet of fire hit Venusaur and it began to sway when a Poké Ball came out of nowhere and sucked in Venusaur he looked back to see it was Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

Ash sighed in relief he stood up he looked to Charizard and Ivysaur "you both did great now return." They were gone and ash turned and walked towards Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

"We owe a debt of gratitude to you we have been tracking to find that Venusaur for weeks." Officer Jenny said.

"What is wrong with it I never seen a Pokemon in this day act like that."

Nurse Joy answered "It was an Illegal experiment that escaped from a Team Rocket research lab it escaped during the raid and began to kidnap Trainers Ivysaur and Bulbasaur we don't know what is wrong with it. With it caught we can begin to figure it out."

Ash pointed in a general direction "I didn't see any Bulbasaur but a bunch of Ivysaur ran off in that direction. It looked like they feared Venusaur more than anything and they were the ones who stole the Pokemon out of that fear."

Officer Jenny nodded her head "My men are on their way and we will begin to search. Why don't you follow Nurse Joy back to the center and get some sleep."

So Ash followed her back and Pikachu walked along side. They got back and Mew was inside waiting she followed Ash to his room. Ash flopped unto the bed and fell asleep without taking off his shoes.

Ash was out of the center and he tried putting the ordeal out of his head. The next city he found himself in was the princess festival and it was for girls. Ash was glad he was only passing through. He got away from the festival by heading to a park where Pikachu and Mew could play. He had severed them lunch he had packed from the center when a giant tongue snatched his lunch. He looked over and saw a giant pink Pokemon with a large tongue "sir that is a wild Lickitung." Porygon chimed in.

Ash threw a Poké Ball in hopes it would run away after it broke free. He grabbed the second half of his sandwich and then he heard a familiar ding. Ash groaned "Porygon tell me I didn't catch Lickitung."

"I am afraid I can't do that sir you indeed did catch it sir and it is back at the lab."

Ash just shook his head and after he cleaned up lunch he turned to Mew and Pikachu "I need to do shopping lets go." They climbed to his shoulder he had to do some shopping on the outskirts of town so he didn't have to pay festival prices. He made it back to the center for dinner and then after he showered and went to bed.

The next morning he was ready to head after paying when he was stopped by Officer Jenny. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash was wondering what he did but he answered "Yes I am how can I help you Officer."

She pulled out a piece of paper "I am to escort you to the Growlithe training academy there you will receive a Growlithe and you will get comfortable Growlithe in the week that you are there."

"Umm why I am being given a Growlithe?" Ash asked very confused.

Officer Jenny shrugged her shoulder "I don't know all I was told was to bring you to the training center. I was told if you are worried about it slowing down your trip the training center by foot is a week and a half a way in the direction you were heading by the time you finish you will still be ahead of schedule."

So ash got on the bike and his Pokemon got in the side care. They arrived around dinner time and they ate dinner and he was introduced to Growlithe. The whole week he was there he was never given an explanation. At the end it was graduation week for all Growlithe and their new partners Ash was still confused what he was still doing here.

Ash was called up last "Ash Ketchum" He walked up to the stage with Growlithe next to him and Pikachu and Mew on his shoulders. "Ash Ketchum is not a police officer but he has done a great deal to help out the police department we planned on a honoring with an award. But that wouldn't do once one of our own tried to kill him. He fought bravely to bring us the evidence of the officer's corruption. So we decided to give him this rare honor to take a trained Growlithe as his own Pokemon and we also decided we would make him an Honorary Officer."

Ash was amazed the last part of the ceremony was to catch Growlithe if he escaped the Poké Ball the partnership was not meant to be. But his didn't even shake it dinged right away and was whisked away. That night he was explained about being an honorary officer it meant he could help in police investigations and also if he came upon a crime he was to stay and try to diffuse it until the cops showed up.

Ash went to sleep as he drifted off he thought of the titles he had "Honorary Officer junior Researcher, Master inventor, and Pokemon Trainer." He was wondering why him most trainers never had this much excitement on their trips. He was wondering if something was behind trying to help him out or something he didn't know but he wanted to know why him.


	29. Chapter 29

After Ash left the training academy he got back to training his Pokemon. Then one day he saw a notice on a message board in the Pokemon Center. It read "All Trainers either this year or next year must take an exam. They must prove they know the Pokemon of the Kanto region before they are allowed entry into Johto."

Ash looked at the date and the location he knew he could make it so the next day he picked up the pace and arrived just in time for the test. He waited in a line he heard a voice shout "Please have your Pokedex ready with your Id to make things go faster."

Ash pulled out his tablet and did so the line took a while but he made his way to the front. She plugged in his tablet and she looked at it confused. She waved someone over he looked at the screen he left and he came back with someone. She looked at the screen then she pulled out his tablet and looked at "there is the answer right there he is a Junior Researcher. All Junior Researchers that are trainers are granted automatic access to Johto." She plugged back in his tablet and typed something and then unplugged it "there you are Mr. Ketchum you are all set to enter Johto when it opens.

He took the tablet "Thank you." He put it inside of his pocket and walked away sure glad he decided to work with his mom in the lab all these years. So as Ash exited he overheard someone speaking "I heard the old Gym leader Blaine who retired after becoming near unbeatable has been given one of his old badges this year. But is said he wants that person he battles to be smart so he hired a man to give a riddle to all travelers getting off the Ferry in Cinnabar Island. But no one so far has been able to figure out the riddle and he might go unchallenged this year."

Ash wanted to check it out he always wanted to put his skills to the test with a great gym leader like Blaine. So he headed out and made that his next destination he trained until he got on the fairy he trained his Pokemon to take down the one Pokemon he knew Blaine had and that was Magmar.

He finally got to the ferry headed to Cinnabar Island as he got off the boat he ran into Gary on the dock. He laughed when he saw Ash "Here to try and solve the riddle I doubt even you could solve it."

Ash ignored him and then was approached by a weird man with a trippy shirt blonde hair and a head band. He thought of the riddle as he registered in the center and put his bag in his room. He broke down the riddle and he figured it out. Each time he figured it out another would be waiting each time they got harder and harder to figure out. In the end he figured out the last one just barley and he found himself inside of a gym area that happened to be over a volcano.

The weird man stepped forth "Congratulation I am Blaine the gym leader please tell me who I have the honor of facing."

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

The man raised an eyebrow "I have been reading a lot about you I was hoping you would come to this island and I would have a chance to face you. Now there will be no referee we will have to be gentlemen about it. Now if you manage to beat my 2 Pokemon not only do you win the Volcano Badge you will also be allowed to catch my Magmar's daughter. Let's get this under way with Rhydon."

Ash called out Dewgong but he knew ice moves would only last so long in this heat. "Rhydon start off with Horn Drill. Rhydon came charging across the field with his head lowered

"Dodge and use Ice Beam on the floor.'" The timing was perfect the ice didn't last long but it was enough to trip and make him fall unto his face. "Aqua Tail" Her tail glowed blue and she smacked Rhydon on the back of the head so he was on the ground again. "Now flip around Aurora beam."

Rhydon was nailed in the middle and the blast rolled him over a few times and he was out. "Not bad kid but you will meet my most powerful Pokemon Magmar come on out." Ash gasped this Pokemon looked tough but he was going to weaken it. "Magmar fire punch."

"Dewgong cool it off with Hydro Pump Magmar was able to push through and show little signs of damage it was a fire punch but it was a power punch because Dewgong was out. "Dewgong you did great." He recalled Dewgong and thought he would go with his power house that could go toe to toe with Magmar "Poliwrath I chose you."

"Magmar one more time with Fire Punch" Magmar charged across the field with his fist red hot.

"Poliwrath counter it with Dynamic Punch" Poliwrath charged with his fist glowing white. Both of the fists collided and both stumbled back looked injured. "Poliwrath Hydro Pump."

Magmar was to close and he was pushed back but was still up "Magmar fire Blast."

A huge fireball was formed "Poliwrath dodge and use hyper beam." Poliwrath narrowly avoided the fire ball and as he came to a stop he aimed and fired off Hyper Beam.

"Magmar dodge and use fire blast." Magmar was dodging and trying to form the blast at the same time. He was clipped by the hyper beam. Magmar spun around and dropped the fire ball near him and it exploded and threw him up into the air and when he came down he was outside of the arena and fell into the lava below the ring.

Blaine was stunned and Ash was confused "How does that one get called?" He asked Blaine confused.

Blaine was as confused as he was "I guess Magmar is unable to battle seeing as it will take him a while to crawl back out of there."

Then all of a sudden the Volcano shook and a column of lava shot up and Magmar was inside and he crashed back into the ring. Then another figure came out of the lava and when it spread its wins it dissipated the lava. Ash gulped "Poliwrath return."

Blaine ducked and then shouted "what is Moltres doing in my Volcano?"

Ash didn't know but Magmar must have landed on it and it was about to get away Ash wasn't going to let a chance like this pass him by. "Charizard go." His Charizard appeared in a beam of red light. Ash pointed "Seismic Toss."

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy "Kid that is Moltres you can't beat it." Charizard managed to perform the move on the fleeing Moltres.

Moltres took off again and blasted Charizard with flame thrower "Charizard do what you have to weaken it but don't hurt yourself."

It was a brutal back and forth but Charizard hit the ground after fainted. Moltres looked smug and was ready to take off even though it was weaker. "Charizard return Moltres you are not getting away from me that easily."

"Kid let it go I know it's every trainers dream to catch Kanto rare bird buts it's not worth your Pokémon's health."

Ash thought he was right then Mew chimed in his head _"You want Moltres then use Zapados." _

Ash couldn't believe he didn't think of that "there is one Pokemon that I have that can go toe to toe with Moltres." Ash knew Moltres was strong because it had been in the lava but it now had been out for a while. "Zapados I chose you."

Blaine's jaw dropped because he was seeing to rare Pokemon and they were going to do battle. Moltres lost the smugness in his face and tried to escape "Zapados cut it off with Aerial ace." Zapados wings glowed and she took off and clipped Moltres wing with Aerial ace it spun back down to the ground. "Now Zapados Zap Cannon." Zapados beck filled with electricity and then she fired and nailed Moltres which slammed her into the arena.

Ash threw out a fast ball it rocked back and forth Ash crossed his fingers then it dinged. Ash ran over and grabbed the ball and then ran over and hugged Zapados. "Thanks Zapados I couldn't have done it without your help."

Blaine returned Magmar who was off to the side was amazed. He walked over to Ash "well kid you are one tough trainer and you won this badge without the use of Zapados I am proud of you."

Blaine handed him the Volcano badge "Thanks no I plan on saving them for the one day I do want to challenge the elite four and the day I become Pokemon Master."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poké Ball it had a special mark on it. "That is the Magmar I promised you Nurse Joy knows to look for that symbol she will switch the Pokemon over to you."

Ash nodded and Blaine headed out Ash turned once to Zapados "Thanks again now take a rest Zapados return and Moltres return."

Ash returned to the Pokemon center and it was busy Ash guessed people came here to face Blaine. He walked up to the desk and handed Nurse Joy Charizard and Dewgong and Poliwrath Porygon knew when he returned an injured Pokemon they were to go to his belt. Then he heard gaps he looked to the TV. "The Gym leader of the newly opened Viridian city gym says he is unbeatable and would like to prove it by inviting trainers to come and face him."

Ash did need one more badge to win before he could join the league championships. What was the best place to finish it but close to home.


	30. Chapter 30

Now after Ash returned from Cinnabar Island he decided not to walk to Viridian City it took forever. No he was going to take a train and get home faster and take on this mysterious gym leader. He walked to the Pokemon center after he got off the train and had breakfast. No one was around he walked up to Nurse Joy "Where is everyone Nurse Joy?"

"They are waiting at the gym no one wants to be the first to walk in there."

Ash nodded his head "thanks" He walked away and sure enough there was a large crowd but no one was willing to go in.

Ash weaved through the crowd and a hush went over the crowd when he walked the stairs. They happened to be a guard at the door "are you sure you want to enter because you will lose."

Ash nodded his head "I am sure."

He was led inside and led to the challenger's box there was a man wearing a suit in the gym leader's box. The man spoke "I see someone was brave enough to face me I am Giovanni who may I say I am battling."

Porygon popped into his ear "Ash I have analyzed that voice and various other pictures that is the leader of Team Rocket."

"I am not going to give my name."

Giovanni smirked "so one knows you lost here very wise you may call out your best 3 Pokemon and it won't matter my Pokemon will come out the winner." He turned to the man "you may leave us I don't want you seeing the Pokemon I have because the challenger won't even remember." He pressed a button and a Pokemon that was wearing armor stepped out "Just last week I managed to catch the abomination released from Ketchum industries and I have turned into my own personal weapon I call it Mewtwo."

Ash was simply stunned he heard a cry of pain and it came from Mew he pulled her off his shoulder careful. Then he heard a voice in his head _"My sister cries out to be free from this monster he knocked her out and she was never caught he just forced her to wear this armor which always only him to control her."_

"So kid you ready to face me and lose call out your best three."

Ash looked down to Mew and thought a question _"are you willing to fight to free your sister?" _She nodded her head _"Then wait for my call." _ He looked up to Giovanni "so this will be a 3 on 1 match is what you are saying my best 3 versus Mewtwo."

"Yes kid it wouldn't matter if you called all 6 you would still lose now call out your best three so I can get this match over and begin my winning streak."

Ash glared at the man "Fine if you want my best 3 then you can face my best Zapados Moltres I chose you."

Giovanni didn't look bothered "it doesn't matter I can still beat them call Articuno it won't matter."

Ash smirked "I haven't caught Articuno yet but I do have a Pokemon just as strong as Mewtwo."

Giovanni laughed "who could match the power of Mewtwo."

"The very Pokemon she was cloned from of course Mew I chose you." Mew disguised as Meowth jumped out of his hands and changed back into her normal form.

Giovanni looked nervous now but he tried to play it off "Mewtwo get them."

Ash tried giving out commands but the actions of Mewtwo where to fast to keep up with "Girls freestyle." That command was to let them know they made their own calls. Ash was trying to keep up Mewtwo punched Moltres but it ended up getting zapped by Zapados and Mew was blocking Mewtwo psychic powers.

The battle was winding down Ash knew the suit powered up Mewtwo big time. Then he decided to cheat something he wasn't proud of doing. He whispered who could hear over the battle "Porygon can you shut the suit down for good or for a short while."

He waited "sir I can't bypass the security but I can cause a hiccup in the suit to give Mewtwo limited control."

"Wait for my signal." Ash got Mew's attention she floated over he thought to her _"Mew I can cause a hiccup in the system you need to get her to stop fighting long enough so we can break the suit apart." _

"_I will try I will let you know." _ Mew didn't attack but she floated close by while he fought Zapados and Moltres _"she is ready Ash do it now." _

"Porygon do it." There was a few sparks in the suit then Mewtwo stopped fighting "Zapados Moltres full power to the suit."

Giovanni was shocked "Mewtwo fight back."

But it was too late Moltres unleashed an intense inferno of heat and Zapados unleashed a zap cannon right down the center of the Inferno. The attack ended "Mew use Physic and rip that suit apart."

She unleashed Psychic and the suit was rent from Mewtwo and the suit was turned into scrap metal. Ash threw a great Poké Ball and Mewtwo was sucked in and it dinged Giovanni was shocked. He tried to run and Sabrina with Abra and Mew appeared in front of him. He tried to run the opposite way another Mew appeared in front of him. He turned around to come face to face with his Mew and he turned the other way to be cut off by Zapados and Moltres.

Ash let Mewtwo out and she walked to Giovanni "You have much to pay for."

Ash walked forward "Do you think you can erase his memory of this gym battle and of ever catching Mewtwo and for kicks make sure he always tells the truth."

Mewtwo turned to him "My mother says with all the Mews combined we can."

Ash nodded his head "Make it so."

Giovanni screamed as his mind was picked apart and he passed out on the floor. The mysterious Mew floated in front of Ash then floated in front of Sabrina "My mother says her children have chosen well and she is happy they are well taken care of and are happy." Mew said as she transformed back into Meowth and hopped to his shoulder.

Then momma Mew was gone Ash turned to Sabrina "what are you doing here?"

"I was checking out this gym I wanted to see why it was so unbeatable. We witnessed the battle I don't know what that suit did but it was sure a match for Mew and your 2 rare birds."

"Yes I know that is why I had to use a brand new Pokemon to shut down the suit."

Sabrina shook her head "you have been hard at work since I last saw you. Well Ash I have got to go I have to get back to my gym don't worry your secret is safe with me."

In a flash she was gone with her Mew and Abra. Mewtwo spoke "Ash I would like to learn but I don't a teacher who will obsess over me. From what Zapados and Moltres have told me. The man they go to wouldn't do that. I was wondering if I can do that don't worry I would still be your Pokemon."

"Mewtwo I want all Pokemon happy so yes ask the guy I am sure he would be willing to teach you. Mewtwo return" Ash turned to Zapados and Moltres "You two did wonderful I am proud to have you on my team." They puffed out there chest at the praise "Zapados Moltres take a long rest and return."

"So Ash what are you going to do with Giovanni." Mew asked him.

"First I am going to take what is mine." Ash reached down and took the badge out of his pocket and put it into his. By this point Giovanni was coming to "Ivysaur I chose you." His Ivysaur popped out "Ivysaur wrap your vines around his hands so he can't use them."

He lifted Giovanni up "Giovanni I am placing you under arrest for multiple crimes one of the being leading a criminal organization. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be held against in the court of law did you understand these rights?'

Giovanni squirmed "You can't do this do you know who I am?"

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them." Ash said louder and in a more stern voice.

"Yes." Giovanni said in a subdued voice.

Ash went over and picked up the armor in one hand and he escorted Giovanni out with the other. The guard tried to attack him "Pikachu zap him." She had gotten so good she didn't have to jump off his shoulder she unleashed a controlled thunder bolt and the guy did the jig and fainted to the floor.

Ash left him there he headed outside and people gasped nobody ever left a gym with someone in custody before. Officer Jenny who was on crowd control came up the stairs honorary officer Ash why do you have this man in custody."

"Officer Jenny may I present to you the leader of the criminal organization Team Rocket.'

The crowd gasped and so did Officer Jenny "Ash are you sure this is the man?"

"Giovanni are you the leader of Team Rocket?" Ash asked him.

Giovanni seemed to want to fight something but he couldn't in the end "Yes I am the leader of Team Rocket."

She pulled out Handcuffs and Ivysaur automatically let go of Giovanni hands. Officer Jenny spun him around and placed them on him. "Have you been read your rights and did you understand them." Officer Jenny asked him.

"Yes" Giovanni said defeated.

Porygon chirped in Ash's ear "sir I have managed to break through the fire wall and have erased any data he has on Mewtwo."

"Officer Jenny there is another man inside he is on the floor out cold."

She waved an Officer over she came over "Officer Hart take a team inside to clear the building and see what else you can find." Hart saluted and walked over to collect a team. Jenny turned back to ash "You will have to come with me to write the official report."

So he returned Ivysaur and went with Officer Jenny and for the rest of the day and it was agreed since there was no media there. That the capture would go to the Viridian city Police department. Ash was allowed to use Fearow to take off from the roof. He flew the shot way and he landed just outside of town he didn't want to scare the citizens. Mew spoke "Ash I sense something weird."

He heard rustling in the bushes and out ran what he thought was a human until Porygon spoke "sir that happens to be Mr. Mime."

"Pikachu thunder bolt then follow up with tackle."

But Pikachu looked confused for a second like it was trying to remember the commands. He was going to issue them again but Pikachu decided to go with tackle first but then all of a sudden she was surrounded by electricity and nailed Mr. Mime dead center in the back it tumbled forward. Ash threw a Poké Ball and with a red beam of light it was sucked and it was hit with the familiar ding. "Mr. Mime return Porygon can you tell me the move Pikachu just performed."

Porygon was quiet for a few seconds "I have no record of any such move on record."

Pikachu was looking at him confused he knelt down "Good job I am going to have to name that move you just performed I shall call it volt tackle." He was petting Pikachu the whole time then she hoped to his shoulder.

He headed towards town and back home for the first time in a long time.


	31. Chapter 31

Ash walked into town and he walked home he knew his mom wouldn't be home so he used his key and entered the house he went up to his room and dropped off his bag and he took the suit from the Mewtwo out of the bag. He didn't want anybody else to get their hands on this so he would hide it here. His mm wouldn't touch it thinking it was a project he was working on. He finished unpacking his bag and then took his dirty Laundry downstairs into the basket.

He poured some food for Mew and Pikachu "ok you stay here while I go and get my mom from the lab."

Ash headed out and walked to the lab and he entered in. He saw his mom and Professor feeding the Pokemon outside. He walked quietly outside and his mom put the last bowl down she stood back that's when Ash spoke "Just about down here mom."

His mom jumped about 10 feet in the air he swore the Professor who was on the other side jumped also. His mom turned around and grabbed him into a hug "Ash you are home."

He hugged his mom "Yeah mom I am home I got done early."

So he helped his mom with her research and they headed home. For the next month he worked on the armor to see what he could make out and he focused on training his Pokemon. Some of the training did pay off some of his Pokemon did evolve.

Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto

Rattata into Raticate

Horsea into Seadra

Poliwag into Poliwhirl

There was 3 weeks to go when he walked into the lab after training his Pokemon. His mom was on the phone "Oh that is bad oh ok I will send him right away." His mom hung up the phone.

"Mom what is bad?"

"Officer Jenny of Mt. Hideaway where the Pokemon that are Rock type grow large due to the soil is having trouble with the largest Onix. Normal they are gentle but for some reason one of them has gone on a rampage and they can't get it under control. They asked for you to fly up there and see if you can't get it under control."

Mt. Hideaway wasn't far he could be there and back in a day with Fearow flying. "Ok I will head up there right away."

Ash headed outside found Fearow Pikachu and Mew where still inside they wouldn't mind. He took off for the Mountain. He did an Aerial sweep and saw the rampaging Onix the thing was huge. It was heading towards some Officers and they water Pokemon "Fearow fly by low and then distract it but don't get hit by hit."

She swooped down low and he landed on the Onix and he could see they were trying to catch the Onix but had no effect. Porygon gave him the answer "sir I picking up a second Pokemon the Poké Ball can't catch two at the same time."

This would explain way Onix was mad Ash felt Onix slow down so he stood on unsteady legs and began to inspect the Onix. He finally stopped something shining he reached in Onix bucked when he pulled on It this was the source of the problem. Onix came to a stop and stared at Ash and was ready to attack him when Fearow provided a distraction it took its focus off of him. Ash pulled out a Poké Ball "Porygon focus the capture beam and try to focus on the one Pokemon."

"I will try sir." Ash activated the button and it did nothing he did it again after a few attempts it sucked a Pokemon in and dinged "sir that was a Staryu."

Onix stopped fighting but it moved its body that Ash was bucked off and he flew up and Fearow caught him in her beak by his pants. But this caused an empty Poké Ball to fall off and then activate when it hit Onix it was so tired it didn't put a fight and was captured easily. Fearow dropped him off on the ground "Fearow, Staryu and Onix return."

Officer Jenny ran over "I knew it was a good thing I called you so what was the cause of its rage?"

'If a river or stream dries up sweep it because it had a Staryu stuck in between a separation in its body."

"Thank you again." Officer waved to them and he called Charizard and flew back home. He flew right to his backyard because it was late and he returned Charizard and he walked in and it was dark his mom usually left a light on.

He reached for a switch he turned it on and a bunch of people popped up "Surprise."

Ash about had a heart attack his mom came over "not so funny is it."

He gave his mom a mock glare "what is all this?"

"Well since you weren't home when your birthday happened I planned a party and since you were on good terms with the police I asked them if they had anything even minor to call me so I could get you out of the house."

So Ash enjoyed his party even his dad was there it came time to open presents he ended up with some books and evolution stones and a couple more master balls. All he had left where presents from his mom his dad the Professor and Nurse Joy from this town.

Ash's mom pointed to the remaining gift givers "we know you want to be a Pokemon master and in order to do so we used some of your Poké Ball's and got some for you.

Nurse Joy from Pallet town handed hers first "it's not much but it's what I could catch that you don't have."

He opened the ball and I was a Caterpie "this is perfect thank you." He returned it to the ball.

His dad his over next "I called some friends and he was causing troubles in HopHopHop town he was willing to give it up."

Ash opened up the ball and it was a Drowzee "well this will be Pokemon who will be easy to feed all I have to do is leave it by my bed at night." People laughed and he returned to the ball.

Professor Oak stood up and handed his next he didn't say anything he opened it up and chuckled "a Poké Ball within a Poké Ball how interesting. No serious thank you for the Voltrob."

He returned his mom was ready to hand hers when there was a pop and a Poké Ball was in his lap. He read the note out loud "I had a friend take one of your Poké Ball's and then with the help of said I caught you a Pokemon for your birthday and as a thank you don't worry you already gave me the greatest gift of all thank you from Sabrina."

His mom was little surprised "you are friends with the gym leader Sabrina."

"Yes I wonder what she sent." He opened it up it was Abra "cool this is awesome." He returned to his ball and then looked to his mom.

She handed him the ball "I recently helped a young performer named Duplica and I asked for help and she came through these Pokemon are her specialty."

Ash took the ball and he opened it up and inside was Ditto. "Oh so cool mom thank you" He returned it to its ball and the ball wrapped up and people headed out he helped clean up.

He went upstairs after everything was done he sent the Pokemon to the lab all but Drowzee. He pulled out his tablet he began to do the math of how many more Pokemon he would have to catch. He had to have at least owned them so he could catch something and trade it away and it would still count or if he went through the evolutions it also counted. To be a true Pokemon master you had to catch the rare ones also so he counted them up excluded the ones he had that he knew would evolve.

He did the math excluded the ancient Pokemon it was 53 more Pokemon he would have to catch. He still had the Orange islands to explore next year but he wouldn't go looking for the ones he missed until he had explored all the areas and gotten a complete list of what he had missed.

Mew looked over his shoulder "Ash I think once you hit Johto you should start over with me and Pikachu. You won't be able to keep with the training plus what better way to get to know the Pokemon then catch them and train them."

He looked to Mew "You are right starting in Johto it will be time to start over."

Ash headed to bed knowing the Indingo League started in 3 weeks and after a short break he would be in the Orange Island league.


	32. Chapter 32

Ash saw it was now 2 weeks before the Indingo League but he noticed the rules had stayed the same. He knew he would go far but if he became champion he could earn badges in the other area but he couldn't take part in the championship rounds because he would have to be here for Kanto. He made a call to the league but he got nowhere he was unsure what to do. He was thinking about it all day his mom finally asked him about it before he went to bed. "Ash something must be bothering you because you weren't at the lab and quiet all night."

"Well I have been thinking of waiting and holding unto the gym badges because they are going through rule changes. I figure wait for them to go through the changes then go compete because my Gym Badges will always be good."

"Honey that sounds like a wonderful idea because I know you are just like me have strong curious mind and you want to go to the other regions compete but also study and capture the Pokemon there."

He nodded his head "exactly mom I think now that I am not worried about the tournament right now I can focus on the research I wanted to do."

"Well goodnight Honey."

Ash after breakfast the next day was at the lab this time working on his theory of evolution. He wasn't spotting anything different that they had already come up with. . When he began to look at the stones he wondered why they triggered evolution in some and not others. But like others before him he was stumped. So he went home that day to think about it when before bed he listened to the radio.

Then it dawned on him what if the stones where like radio stations and tuned into certain Pokemon. He went to bed with that thought in his head the next morning he rushed through breakfast to get to the lab. He began to study the stones and he finally found they gave off a unique radiation signature. Different evolution stones gave off certain different signatures.

Ash used the DNA of a Pikachu from a different trainer's Pikachu. He checked the blood and checked it and sure enough Pikachu gave off that unique signature. When the two signals synched it then would trigger the evolution. He checked different Pokemon that needed evolution stone and he got the same results. When Ash tested his Eevee the radiation they called out for wasn't in the evolution stones they had. This got him thinking and h began to test all the Pokemon he could get his hand on.

But Ash wanted to test one last thing he called a breeding center and they gave him reproductive material from different Pokemon. He noticed nothing different but that some gave off a radiation signature. Ash wondered why then it clicked if it wasn't to evolve what if it was to devolve in the young.

Ash finally had his theory written down and the Championship's had gotten under way. Ash watched the opening Ceremonies "Yes Bob there are a lot of trainers but a lot of them didn't make the required number of badges. Strangely absent this year is a popular hero and researcher Ash Ketchum he has the required number of badges so why isn't here."

"Well Linda I don't know but the crowd is not pleased he is not here."

Ash shut the TV off and headed to the main research lab where he would have to put his theory in front of panel. He went with his mom and Professor Oak he was more nervous than he would be for a gym battle. Ash gave them proof of his discoveries he had made during the year. They gave him credit for it and where ready to walk away "Please I am not done I have more thing."

They sat back down confused this was everything they planned on talking about. So he first discussed the evolution stones and how it affected Pokemon and how different Pokemon gave off matching signatures and that some Pokemon had a signature for a yet unknown evolution stone. A female scientist on the panel spoke "So what are you purposing Mr. Ketchum?"

"I am saying for example Onix mixed with the right stone or some yet unknown means of evolving Pokemon may cause Onix to evolve into something entirely unknown." He showed them more slides. He brought up another slide or I am saying Poliwhirl needs water stone to evolve into Poliwrath. I thought I had base line in my own Pokemon but it didn't match up I checked other Pokemon I found another in Gloom who needs a Leaf stone but certain Gloom didn't match up the needed signature for the leaf stone they called out for something else. So these two examples have two potential different Pokemon they can evolve into based on what their unique signature calls out for."

Another man spoke "what happens if a Pokemon is exposed to an evolution stone not unique to the signature they put off."

"Yes they do have the signature of the stone and can evolve but I believe this is where the behavior problems start to arise because it something it is not. I think this is also why trainers have problems when there Pokemon evolves natural sometimes the Pokemon isn't to the point it is ready to evolve and we get the behavioral problems once again."

The same man spoke "Do you have any other theory for us?"

"Yes one more I checked with breeding centers and I for the fun decided to check to see if the Radiation signature was in the breeding material. But it called for something else I couldn't place my finger on it at first why only a few had this signature and others didn't."

The woman before spoke "So what are you trying to say young man?"

Ash brought up a slide "Here we have the evolution of Pikachu and Raichu what I believe is that when breed and holding a unique item I believe the egg will hatch into something that comes before Pikachu in the evolution line. Then we have Magmar according to its signature it would be the middle of the evolution line." The Panel looked stunned "Yes something can evolve into Magmar and then with the right evolution item Magmar can evolve into something else."

The panel was stunned and they began to discuss it then they turned back to him and one of them spoke. "We will accept your theory and publish it and therefore people can build on said theory and with their help we may uncover yet new Pokemon that yet might come of this."

The woman spoke "Young man with this theory we can create Pokemon that we may never have looked into if you did not come up with this theory. We hope people look at it and test some of your theories and I am looking forward to seeing what comes of it."

Ash went to turn and leave when he saw his mom and Professor trying to wrap there head around it. So the car ride home they discussed it. They couldn't seem to wrap there head around the fact some of these Pokemon would have the potential to evolve.

Author Notes- I know you may be disappointed I didn't do the league championships. Doesn't Ash will one day face them down the line I am also going to include the Orange islands within this story but Pokemon Johto will be a different story.


	33. Chapter 33

Ash was in the lab growing bored and was itching to get back out there and be on a journey. When Professor Oak came in "Ash I was wondering if you could so something for me a friend of mine Professor Ivy has her own private lab located on the island Valencia Island in the Orange Islands. Last week they felt a tremor from an underwater Earthquake it must have shook something loose because a strange Poké Ball appeared on her Island and everything she has tried the ball was open. I was wondering if you could over to the Orange Islands early and maybe took a look and maybe help her out."

Ash look excited "I was hoping to leave soon because I was getting bored."

His mom smiled at him she knew he was getting bred "Ok Ash I will help you get ready."

So he and his mom left and Ash had his faithful companions on his shoulder. They resupplied his pack with mostly food and new clothes since he had grown. They went home and packed his bag he was so excited the rest of the night passed by fast and before he knew it he was heading off to the airport and was on a blimp to the Orange Islands.

Ash arrived on Valencia Island with directions from the locals he headed up to the lab. As passed by a narrow road he saw someone coming in riding a Gyarados. She then did the most impressive thing she vaulted off of his head did a summersault and recalled her Pokemon at the same time. Ash's was amazed that was impressive "I am Professor Ivy how can I be of assistance?"

Ash shook his head "I am Ash Ketchum Professor Oak sent me to look at the strange Poké Ball you found."

Professor nodded her head "I recognize the face but I still would like to see some id."

Ash reached into his pocket "sure you can never be too careful." He handed it over with his Id brought up.

She looked it over "ok follow me."

Ash followed and was amazed at the Pokemon here he read her papers on how certain fruits changed the colors and gave them weird patterns. He was seeing it first hand and he was amazed by it.

He walked in and he smelled something horrible he put his hand over his face "did something go wrong with a Gloom in here.'

Professor Ivy face grew red and then they heard a mighty crash and then some colorful language. Ash ran to see if they were alright when he found the source of the stench. The kitchen was a complete mess you couldn't even see the sink with all the dishes inside and there was trash everywhere. There was someone trying to get something to eat of the cupboard but they had to go through a maze to do so. "I and my assistants have been busy with the ball lately things have slipped a little."

Ash couldn't even begin to concentrate on anything with this mess "Mr. Mime I chose you." Mr. Mime appeared Professor Ivy looked confused when he tried to train with Mr. Mime he was more interested in cleaning. So Ash had him do his chores when his mom wasn't around and even cook meals he paid Mr. Mime with his favorite treat Peanut Butter. "Mr. Mime you have a whole jar of peanut butter if you clean this mess up." Mr. Mime eyes widened at the mention of Peanut Butter. Ash turned to Professor Ivy "Not a word of this to Professor Oak or my mom a boy has to have his secrets.

Ivy made a zipping motion with her hand "Your secret is safe with me or my assistants won't breathe a word of it."

"I have to know do you have a jar of Peanut Butter in there."

Ivy seemed to think about then she hollered "Hope" a woman came in "Someone is helping us clean the kitchen and as payment he would like Peanut Butter can you go into town and grab some."

The woman looked relieved "right away."

Ivy turned back to Ash "Now then let me show what I have called you for."

She led him to an equipment lab and pointed out the ball "I call the GS ball from the initials right on the ball. I have tried everything I know of to open it to no success I was wondering if the Professor could help and you told me he would send you. "

Ash was examining the ball "Ivy not to be rude but I would like to be alone to exam the ball."

Professor Ivy chuckled at this "Not a problem I get the same way."

She left the room Ash picked it up he knew he had to come it was an early ball before the transporter was invented. This was also a very rare ball for it was a Golden Standard ball the master ball of its day. Now what most people didn't know was there was a certain sequence of buttons to push in order to open a secret compartment. A compartment opened and Ash pulled out his tablet and plugged into it "Porygon tell me what can about this ball."

He waited "sir there is DNA lock to one individual person and that the ball is currently occupied and the ball has been in service about 150 years I also can't tell you what is inside. But the electronics inside have begun to break down if the creature inside is not transferred it will die."

Ash disconnected the cord from the tablet and he pulled out an empty ball and opened the compartment and plugged it into his computer. "Porygon switch it over."

He waited and then he saw the GS ball flash blue then he waited again and his ball dinged. "Sir it is complete I would recommend leaving it inside of the ball for it is very weak it may take a year before it is ready to come out of the ball."

Ash grabbed a piece of paper and a pen wrote a note and attached it to the ball. He disconnected the wire and closed it back up. "Ok Porygon. Send this to the rare Pokemon man because I have no clue what is inside." The ball and the note where gone in a flash of red.

He disconnected the wire from the GS ball and it manual had to close the compartment because the electronic in the switch gave up the ghost. Ash was now able to open it and the components inside looked crude. He set the ball down and went looking for Ivy but he didn't find Ivy in the lab he walked outside to see her feeding the Pokemon. Her Butterfree looked a little underweight though and didn't look to be eating to be eating "Professor Ivy why aren't the Butterfree eating?"

She sighed "I have started them on new food but they won't eat it this will give them the nutrition they need."

Ash took the bowl and sniffed he knew a minor solution. "Hold on sec." He walked back into the lab and into the kitchen which was coming along nicely. "Nice job keep up the good work." He looked through the cupboards and looked for some something and he found some ice cream syrup and poured it over the food it wasn't healthy but would do for now he put the syrup back. He set it down and Butterfree went right after the food "It needs something sweet so when you go shopping buy some nectar and pour over the food for the Butterfree."

"Thank You Ash so did you figure out the GS ball and figure a way to get it open."

"Yes the ball is called the Golden Standard the master ball of its day. The reason it wouldn't open is the power was shutting off and it used all the power it had to protect the Pokemon inside. So I transferred the Pokemon to one of my days and sent it off to the mysterious watcher of rare Pokemon it will have to sit for a year in order for the Pokemon to regain its energy. But the ball is no longer functional and has opened up a museum will pay top dollar for it."

Professor Ivy was amazed "But do you know what the Pokemon is?"

Ash shrugged "I won't until a region opens up and I have access to the data because this Pokemon is not from our region and it may be a Pokemon that has since gone extinct."

"Well Ash you figure out what is inside please call me."

Ash nodded his head and they headed back inside she showed him what she had been working on. Mr. Mime made dinner in the now clean kitchen and before he was sent back he had gotten and eaten his jar of Peanut Butter and Mr. Mime couldn't have been happier. So Ash was allowed to stay there for the night and the next morning he would head out and sign up for the Orange League.


	34. Chapter 34

Ash was told by Professor in order to register for the Orange League he would need to go to Tangelo Island but she reminded him that it wasn't set to start for a little so he stayed and did some research and spent time training his water Pokemon. The day he was set to leave Ivy allowed him to download a map of the Islands so he knew where each one was there was some islands unlisted. So he called out Gyarados and Ash took her to get to Tangelo Island.

They came across a bunch of Lapras on the way over there then a weak and injured Lapras who was bigger than the rest of the Lapras tried to join with the pod. The other Lapras stopped and turned and began to attack the bigger Lapras. "Gyarados get them away from the big Lapras."

Gyarados turned and charged roaring as she went this broke them up but they went in for another attack. Gyarados turned and Ash spotted the Pod leader "Gyarados hyper beam right across her shell." The shot was dead on it sailed inches above her shell on her back. "Gyarados charge and scare them away."

Gyarados charged ahead and roared heck Ash knew it was coming and it still scared him. This finally chased them off. Ash could see that the Lapras was hurt pretty badly so he threw out a Lure ball and e caught the Lapras. He was glad Lure Balls floated Gyarados went over and Ash plucked it out of the water. "Gyarados to shore quickly" Gyarados took like a shot and they landed on the shore Ash hopped off and petted Gyarados nose "You did great now return."

He then ran up the hill to the center he saw down from the beach. He ran into the center and up to Nurse Joy and handed her the ball. "I just caught this Lapras it is hurt pretty bad it was being attacked by its pod."

Nurse Joy took it to the back and Ash made a call to his mom the phone lines on the other island where down. He explained to her about what had been happening and about the Lapras. She was confused why such behavior would occur and so was Ash. Then he saw Nurse Joy outside with his Lapras outside in some kind of recover pool. He went outside "Young man your Lapras will be fine she just needs some time."

Nurse Joy headed inside and he could see Lapras was said "Lapras why are you so sad for?"

Mew translated "she says she was fine until she started to grow bigger than the rest of the pod. That's when the Pod leader was frightened she would try and take over the pod from her that she decided to attack her and kick her out of the pod. She went to other pods and no one would accept her and she all she wants is someone to accept her."

Ash careful reached up and rubbed her snout "Lapras you are with me now you will always be welcomed. You may not have a pod but you are with us and we will be your pod."

Nothing more was said because he could see Lapras mood improved. He went in and grabbed dinner and he went back outside and ate with Lapras. He went back in then he signed in and went to his room and he dropped off his pack he went and took a shower and then went to bed.

The next morning he went down and had breakfast and he signed up for the league he was being handed back his tablet the woman in charge for registration spoke "The first gym you need to go to is on Mikan Island."

"Thanks." Ash went over and revived Lapras ball and headed out to the beach. He called her out and she was happy to provide a ride. He hopped off when he saw he was on the right island. He saw he was on the right island. As he walked he noticed there were targets all along the cliff wall he spotted a girl he walked up to her "excuse me miss could you tell me the Mikan gym is."

The woman turned "I am Cisy the gym leader but here in the Orange Islands we don't do traditional gym battles we have challenges to test out Pokemon."

Ash was confused "challenges like what?"

She pointed to the targets on the cliff wall "you those targets that will be our first challenge it is a best out of 3 the first challenge will be the targets the one who knocks the most down using water gun is the winner now call out your first Pokemon and we will start."

Cisy chose Seadra and Ash chose Squirtle. As soon as the Challenge started and Squirtle hit his first target he glowed white and evolved into Wartortle and Cisy took that time to go ahead but Wartortle was faster than Seadra he caught up and passed Seadra and won the first round. Ash knelt down and rubbed her head "good job on evolving you did a great job now return."

He stood back and faced Cisy "Now you may have won the first challenge but the second is my specialty." She turned and pointed to the Buoy "using any water Pokemon you must get out to that Buoy and then go around and the first one back to shore wins." She called out Blastoise and Ash hoped on Lapras when the race started he could see why it was her specialty Blastoise was fast.

Ash was falling behind then her word rang out in his head she said he had to reach the buoy using a water Pokemon but not how he got them out there. He knew Lapras was slow in water but not on ice. Porygon brought up the screen and he saw Lapras indeed knew Ice Beam. So they rounded the buoy "Lapras Ice Beam and ride it back to the shore."

They finally gained on Cisy and her Blastoise and they edged out ahead but it was neck and neck and Ash won by a hair. Cisy called back her Blastoise and she walked over and pulled out a badge "That was smart using Lapras Ice Beam like that so it is my privilege to you the Coral eye Badge. Now every gym battle won't be like this they will have different challenges."

Ash took the badge and went to thank her but she was already heading off down the beach. He went over to Lapras "you did well" He recalled her and went and found the center and checked in. After he checked in and put down the bag he went shopping and brought a small flat raft he could inflate. Because it took them a couple of days to get here and he didn't want to spend another night out to sea sleeping on Lapras.

He took it back to the center grabbed dinner made his phone call to his mom went upstairs took a shower and went to bed.


	35. Chapter 35

Ash headed out the next day since the Orange League you only needed 4 badges Ash decided to do some exploring of the other islands. So he headed out the next place he found himself was on Sunburst Island. He was walking the streets and marveling the works of art and the work of glassblowers.

But he kept hearing something all day he finally asked one of the shopkeepers "Sir what is it I keep hearing about a Crystal Onix."

The man frowned "we have had people all over this island looking for it some of them of are not nice. Sometimes they come here and rough up shopkeepers smash there goods trying to get information out about the Onix. Sometimes they come and steal things while they search for the Onix. Sometimes they tear up the land looking for the Onix. We have looked ourselves for the Onix so it could be gone from the island."

Ash was a little taken back but he figured it had to be Team Rocket back before their boss was taken in they still operated but now they were fractured and not as big as a menace and a threat. "I promise not to tear up or cause troubles but do you mind if I try and look for it."

The man waved his hand "Knock yourself out kid many people have tried but if you do catch it let Officer Jenny know she will be happy to hear."

So Ash went exploring he saw the Island had been thoroughly looked over so where was it if it was real. He walked into a cave knowing Onix liked to live in there. He had Charizard out to use his tail as a light. He came upon a brightly lit chamber and so he recalled Charizard. He was amazed there was Crystals everywhere. But Onix wasn't here so where it could it be then he thought about it what if there was a hidden cave maybe it connected with this cave somehow.

He called out Wartortle "Wartortle tell me if you find a hidden passageway under the water." Wartortle swam out a little ways and vanished beneath the water. The water broke and Wartortle flew back out of the water. Ash returned it before it hit the wall and then something broke the surface of the water he thought with the roar it would be a Gyarados. But he was stunned when he saw it was an Onix in the water.

This is way no one ever found it Crystal Onix hid in the water the Crystal somehow made it immune to water. Ash had to think then he knew Crystal got hot when placed in a fire. He called Charizard once more. "Charizard Inferno." The whirlwind of fire formed and sailed across the water and steam rose where the fire was going across the water.

Crystal Onix was engulfed it roared but it was still up "Charizard Inferno then Inferno again." Crystal Onix tried to dive below the water but the Inferno engulfed before it could and the second one merged with the first and it got super-hot Ash was even sweating. The Inferno died out and Crystal Onix was red hot and then roared and then slammed back into the water out cold. Ash threw a Poké Ball with little struggle the ball dinged.

"Porygon send that to the rare Pokemon keeper I don't want to cause troubles at the lab people wanting to steal it or see it."

"Right away sir" So Ash walked out of the cave using Charizard once more as a light to get out of the cave.

He got outside and he rubbed Charizard on the snout "you did real well in there." With that he returned her back to the lab and he walked into town and to the Police station.

Officer Jenny looked up at him "Yes can I help with you anything."

Ash pulled out his tablet and brought up a video for her he handed it to her "You might want to see that."

She took the tablet and watched the video she looked up "you mean to tell me the Onix was in the water this whole time." Ash nodded his head "do you mind if make a copy of the video and send it to the media. I will make sure no one knows you where the one to catch it."

So Ash let her copy the video and took back his tablet and then went and found a place to stay for the night. He got up the next morning and found a restaurant to eat in then he headed out and was going to leave from the docks when someone stopped him. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

He turned to see a Nurse Joy "yes why do you ask?" Ash asked her confused.

"I am the Nurse Joy from Grandpa Canyon we have found an Island here that is said to be filled with Kabuto and I was wondering if you would like to go with us?"

"I would love to go." Ash was now excited.

"Well come on board and I will show you to a cabin you can use."

He came aboard and followed Nurse Joy "so did you find the ancient Pokemon I mentioned in Grandpa Canyon."

She got a look of disappointment on her face "No the caverns are too unstable so we couldn't explore to take a look." They got to the cabin "this will be your cabin it will take 4 days to get there.

So after 4 days they arrived on the island it was a big island and for days they explored. Ash was awoken to some shacking. Then it stopped and he heard a rumble he went outside and then the shacking began again. He saw parts of the cliff breaking off. Then the shacking stopping but he could still hear rocks breaking apart. Then he saw someone came running yelling "the Kabuto are waking up."

Nurse Joy who was trying to calm down the Pokemon turned to the man "what do you mean they are waking up?"

The man was trying to catch his breath "The fossils we found went from being like stone to a flesh and blood Kabuto after the small earthquake."

Then there was another shake and a large chuck of the island broke off "it doesn't explain why the island is breaking apart." Nurse Joy said.

Ash thought about it and it dawned on him "It does if the Island was built up around the Kabuto when they went to sleep. With them waking up and moving the land doesn't have anything to hold unto."

Nurse Joy eyes went wide "we need to get to the boat."

Everyone scrambled to grab their stuff Ash was still in his PJs. He ran in and packed his bag and stuffed his clothes in the bag. He jostled his belt and a bunch of Poké Ball's rolled off of his belt they were only regular balls and where empty so he left them and ran out for the boat. Everyone was on the boat the seas where rough and they speed off. They stopped a good distance away from the island ash reached in his bag and put on the glasses and began to record the sinking of the Island. It took only another 10 minutes before the land was gone.

They all where amazed because the area of the sea where the island was now was covered with Kabuto and Ash looked up to see the moon was blue. Ash chuckled nurse Joy looked at him "what is it Ash?"

He pointed to the moon "I guess something like this happens once in a blue moon."

People heard that groaned then they watched as the Kabuto swam off "I guess they will go and find a new home now that there old is gone." Nurse Joy said.

"I wonder where because the barriers are up to stop Pokemon from regions from crossing over."

Nurse Joy pulled out a device "well it may be in Johto because they have started to take down the barriers between Kanto and Johto."

So they all watched the Kabuto swim out to wherever they were headed. Afterwards the boat headed to Kinnow Island. They were where there a day later Ash got off Ash knew this was a brief stop for him because in order to keep on schedule he would need to get to Navel Island for another gym match.

Ash headed to pick up some Poké Ball's to replace the ones lost on the island. "So Mew do you think those Poké Ball's might show up one day as ancient relics." He said to her as he worked.

But she wasn't the one to address the question it was Porygon "actually sir they won't I took the DNA lock for catching Pokemon it will reengage once a Pokemon is caught. So the Poké Ball's where activated by the Kabuto and all of them caught the Kabuto and I sent them off before they sank into the ocean beyond are reach."

So Ash bought the replacement and some extra ones and he headed down to the beach. He figured he might as well train while he was here. As he was finishing up training to go to dinner he spotted a Golduck and Porygon spoke" It is a wild Golduck if you chose to catch it sir."

"I do indeed Porygon Dratini Hyper Beam" Golduck avoided the blast and swam towards Dratini and nailed her with Zen Head Butt he swam in quick and nailed her again. She was growing frustrated Ash was ready to give her another command when she glowed white and evolved into Dragonair.

He recalled the rest of his water Pokemon and Golduck was about to get away "Dragonair Fly up and hit with Thunder Shock" She flew out of the water and nailed the water around Golduck it was still up and launched itself out of the water to give another Zen Head butt "Use Twister and send it back to shore."

She timed it right and Golduck was caught in the twister and Dragonair directed the Twister back to shore where it died out and Golduck was still up. It was walking staggering as it was dizzy Ash threw a Poké Ball and with a ding he had caught a Golduck and Porygon sent it off. Dragonair came back in and Ash rubbed her head as she hovering "Great job evolving now take a rest now return."

With that he headed to the center looking forward to leaving for Navel Island for his next gym match.


	36. Chapter 36

Ash finally arrived at Navel the journey was long but he made it and he checked into the Pokemon center. The next morning he headed up to where the gym match was said to start according to Nurse Joy. He went through the gate and he came upon a sign he read it "The trainer must climb the mountain without the use of the cable car or be disqualified guests may use cable car."

Ash looked at the mountain he thought the gym leader must be crazy. He went back to the Pokemon center and into his room. "Ok guys you will have to stay here because I have to do the climb without Pokemon."

Ash went through his bag and pulled out his Jacket "Good luck Ash." Mew said. Ash just nodded his head. He headed over to the Receptionist "I will be gone awhile for the gym match and my Pokemon can't stand there balls do you mind making sure food is sent up there for them."

The woman nodded "Yes sir and good luck."

Ash headed out and back to the gate and began the climb he was glad he had trail mix in his pocket and some candy bars. After spending the night on the mountain he made it to the top. He was met up there by someone. "I am Danny the gym leader and you have passed the challenge. But now the true challenge begins there will three tasks you must freeze a hot water geyser using one Pokemon shape into a sled using three Pokemon and then using any 3 Pokemon race down the hill and the first one down wins the race. With no further ado go."

For the first part of the battle Ash used Dewgong her ice beam was a lot stronger than Lapras. He was just barely keeping with Nidoqueen. Danny was already starting on his sled and Dewgong finished. He recalled her and brought out Rhyhorn Scyther and Kabutops and they managed to catch up to Danny and begin to head down the hill. With Rhyhorn's weight he was able to keep ahead of Danny.

But managed to do some tricks and was close to the end and Ash won by a hair's breath. But the slid was going too fast. He recalled his Pokemon and bailed the Sled crashed into the gate and shattered into a million pieces. Ash finally slid to a stop when he dug his feet into the ground this caused him to stand up and he waved his hands to try and balance himself and slammed back down on his heels.

Danny came running up to him "are you alright?"

Ash turned gave him a grin "Never better"

Ash was exhausted but Danny handed him a badge "The Sea Ruby Badge you have earned this and I am going to tell you the next gym is on Trovita Island."

"Thanks Danny."

Ash went back to the center and he was dragging he sat down and grabbed something to eat and he barely had the energy to do that. He went up to his room and didn't even let his Pokemon greet him he just flopped on the bed he was out.

After a couple more days on navel one of those days being Ash sleeping and the next him resupplying he was now headed to Trovita Island. When he saw the most interesting site a Snorlax swimming this was unusually behavior he never seen this sort of behavior before. So he decided to follow it when it landed on what Ash saw was the seven grapefruit islands Ash was amazed this Snorlax was swimming for food.

He landed on the Island and left Lapras in the water as he watched the Snorlax eat. It was tearing off whole branches to eat. When a woman came running down the beach "This is my island get your Snorlax out of here." She shouted.

She finally arrived where he was standing "I am Ash and that Snorlax isn't mine I was passing by when I saw that Snorlax swimming I had to see where it was heading when we landed here do you own the islands."

She nodded her head "I am Ruby these tress are not grown here natural my family has been growing Grapefruits on these Island's for centuries. But you have to help me this Snorlax can't stay it will eat everything on these Islands before it is full."

Ash knew catching it would be the best option but how then he thought of putting it to sleep. "Ma'am I have an idea but you might want to cover your ears."

She pulled out some head phones he called Wigglytuff "Wigglytuff sing and put that Snorlax back to sleep."

She began her song Ash could see despite the Headphones Ruby was getting sleepy. But so was Snorlax but not there yet. "Wigglytuff give it a good knock on the Island with Hyper beam."

The impact nailed Snorlax dead center on his forehead and he fell back and then he heard snoring. Ash set his pack down and pulled out a Heavy ball and threw it and since Snorlax was asleep and they weren't known for being too bright was easily caught. Porygon sent it off Ash pulled Pikachu and Mew off his shoulders that were sound asleep and placed on his pack.

Ruby sighed in relief "than goodness I feared for my Island why don't you come up to the house and have something to eat it is the least I can do."

So ash joined Ruby for lunch and during lunch his Pokemon woke up and had their lunch before Ash was sent off he was given a bag of Grapefruit peels. Afterwards Ash was back at sea heading to his next gym battle he Island hopped along the way. Nothing interesting was happening for him which was a change of pace it felt good to have a break from his crazy adventures.

But on one of those Islands he heard something interesting that Prima would be given a lecture on Mandarin Island. That would be his next stop so he arrived just in time to hear the lecture. Ash listened with keen interest. Then they followed her outside where she gave a battle demonstration. Then she said something interesting "I will use these skills I have shown you and I will take on one person from the audience in a single Pokemon match."

Ash sat back as he watched people raise their hands shouting for her to pick them. Ash just grinned as people acted stupid to get her attention. But then she walked back and forth and stopped right in front of Ash's section. Then she pointed to him "I believe we have a famous trainer with us today Ash Ketchum." Everyone turned to stare at him "This kid has done alright for science and the Kanto region. But I believe it caused a real stir when he never showed for the Indigo Championships. So since he never showed we never did see if he had the stuff to go up against the Elite four. So let's found out right now with an unofficial match. So what say you Ash are up for it?"

People cheered and where encouraging him some booed Ash stood up and walked down. "Sure let's give them a battle they will never forget."

So they took their spots across from each other and someone stepped in to be referee. "Seeing as I challenged you I will pick my first Pokemon Cloyster I chose you."

Ash was thinking of who he could send out there when he sent out Electabuzz. He decided to make the first move "Electabuzz thunder."

Prima was ready "dodge Cloyster and use Ice Beam."

"Electabuzz Counter with double team" Multiple copies of Electabuzz appeared on the field and the Ice Beam went through one of the copies "Now use Thunder wave." Cloyster was surrounded by the wave and had nowhere to go.

"Cloyster use spikes on the ground." Spikes crashed into the ground and blocked the wave but not all of it and some hit Cloyster. "Cloyster use spikes on the entire field to find Electabuzz." But Cloyster did nothing it couldn't move Ash realized it was paralyzed now was his chance.

"Electabuzz quick while it can't move use Thunder Punch followed up with a south paw Thunder Punch." Both of Electabuzz's fists glowed including the copies and both fist nailed Cloyster and Cloyster reeled back.

Prima was shocked and so was Prima but Cloyster cold move now but it was worse for wear. The impact also destroyed the copies of Electabuzz "Cloyster use Aurora Beam."

"Electabuzz counter with hyper beam while doing that form Electro ball." As Electabuzz mouth formed the hyper beam and was set to unleash he started to form Electro ball the hyper beam clashed with Ice beam and there was a mini explosion and smoke covered the field. But then there was a flash in the smoke and Cloyster was pushed back out of the smoke.

When it cleared Electabuzz was still standing but Cloyster had swirls in its eyes. A hush came over the crowd the Referee was stunned and didn't know what to do. He got when Prima gave him a sharp look. "Cloyster is unable to battle Electabuzz is the winner."

The crowd was still quiet and Prima walked across the field as she did she recalled Cloyster. She met Ash in the middle "I clearly underestimated your skills and I shouldn't have sent one of my weaker Pokemon against you."

"I figured as much that is why I didn't underestimate you and sent one of my many powerhouses."

"Well Ash I can see you will go far as a trainer so tell me why you weren't at the Indigo Championships."

"I wanted to go to Johto and I didn't want to risk a chance of winning and facing the elite four and beating one of you and my journey be over."

She nodded her head "Makes sense to me we are in the middle of changing the rules so someday we may see you there and I will beat you."

She walked away and ash walked over to Electabuzz "You did really well today and good job now take a long rest."

After that Ash headed over to the center and everyone was talking about the win. Ash knew his next stop would be Trovita Island for his 3rd gym battle.


	37. Chapter 37

Ash Ketchum now found he found himself outside standing on the edge of a cliff ready to face off against Rudy the Gym leader it took him a while to reach the island but he was here now. "Well Ash I am sure you are expecting some kind of challenge like the rest of the gyms. No here we will have a traditional gym match and my first Pokemon Electabuzz."

Ash found ironic he was facing off against the very same Pokemon he used to win his last match against Prima. But he trained a lot of Pokemon so he knew there limits their strengths and there weakness. "Ivysaur I chose" as soon as Ivysaur was on the field he gave his first command "Ok Ivysaur Vine whip attack."

Vines lashed out towards Electabuzz "Knock them away with thunder and then get in close with thunder punch."

The thunder had little effect on Ivysaur but he was now he was facing down a charging Electabuzz "Ivysaur slow it down with Leech Seed." A bulb formed inside of his plant and launched at Electabuzz it nailed Electabuzz in the chest and wrapped around him but it did little to slow him down and nail Ivysaur. Ivysaur bounced back struggled to get back up and Electabuzz was finally feeling the effect of Leech seed.

"Electabuzz finish this off with Thunder."

"Ivysaur dodge it" Ivysaur was moving to slow and got clipped and was struggling to get back up Ash was almost ready to recall him when Ivysaur glowed white and had evolved into Venusaur. "Alright great job now finish this off with Solar Beam" The solar beam took less time to form and unleash then when he was Ivysaur.

"Electabuzz dodge it." But Electabuzz didn't have the strength and took the shot head on and was engulfed by the solar Beam. Electabuzz fell to his knee then he fell face forward and was out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle gym leader call out your next Pokemon"

He recalled Electabuzz "Go Exeggcutor and then use wood hammer."

Ash saw Venusaur was really weak even though it had evolved it still was feeling the effects of Electabuzz "Ok Venusaur use vine whip." The vines shot out but there weren't as strong and Exeggcutor got through and nailed Venusaur right across the head and he promptly fainted.

"Venusaur is Unable to battle challenger call out your next Pokemon."

Ash was hoping his next choice was awake for the match "Snorlax I chose you." He didn't have time to train it but he was willing to try it out. Snorlax was awake he sighed in relief or this would be embarrassing.

"Alright Exeggcutor wood Hammer." Exeggcutor had a short ways to go to get to Snorlax and it nailed Snorlax on the belly but it did little damage and Exeggcutor bounced off.

"Snorlax Hyper beam." Snorlax opened its mouth and nailed Exeggcutor as it was trying to get up. The move was tough and knocked out Exeggcutor the referee was about to make a decision when Snorlax yawned Laid down and went to sleep.

"Both the Challenger and the gym leaders Pokemon are unable to battle both of you please call out your next Pokemon.

So Ash called out Wartortle and Rudy called out Starmie it was going to be a battle of the water types. "Starmie end this with thunderbolt." Ash was so caught off guard by this move that he failed to give Wartortle a command and she was hit by the attack. "Ok Starmie keep thunderbolt."

Ash shook his head "Ok Wartortle rapid spin." Wartortle withdrew into her shell and flew up the thunderbolt and nailed Starmie.

Starmie slid back but was still up "Ok Starmie use thunder wave."

"Wartortle dive over and use skull bash. "As he dove Starmie redirected the wave and it nailed the diving Wartortle who was pushed back and landed on its back. Wartortle was struggling to get back up.

"Alright finish it with Rapid spin." Starmie flew across the battle field at the still struggling Wartortle.

"Wartortle withdraw" She withdrew back into her shell and was nailed and the force of it slid her shell across the field and over the side of the cliff. Ash was worried he was about to run over and see if she was alright while the referee was about to go over and see if he had to call the match.

But Ash saw a massive torrent of water and there was massive thud on as something landed on the field. There stood Blastoise Ash was amazed it must have evolved mid fall and used Hydro Cannon to bring it back up and unto the field. "Alright Blastoise Hydro Cannon."

Blastoise lowered itself and unleashed its cannons and nailed Starmie and afterwards Starmie fell over and it gem was blinking red. "Starmie is unable to battle Blastoise is the winner."

Ash smiled and walked over to Blastoise "Good job on evolving now you deserve a nice long rest after that battle return."

Rudy walked across the field "Ash that was a truly epic match up but your nice challenge is going to be your toughest match up to date and it takes place on Kumquat Island."

Ash took the Spike Shell bade and went to the center to heal his Pokemon. So Ash the next morning after packing and eating breakfast headed out and did more Island hopping but it was all quiet he hoped the rest of his journey through the other regions would be this calm and quiet unlike the first half.

After much Island hopping he landed on Kumquat Island he checked into the Pokemon center. The next morning he headed out and arrived for his gym battle. This Gym battle would actual take place in a gym. He walked in "I am Ash I am here to challenge the gym leader."

A woman with red hair stepped forth "I am Luana and I accept your challenge this will be a double's battle are you ready." Ash nodded his head "well then I call Marowak and Alakazam."

Ash smirked he needed to make this battle 2 on 1 if he stood a chance against Alakazam. "Muk and Haunter I chose you."

Luana smirked "Just because you are using a ghost type won't give you the victory because I have Marowak."

Ash grinned and called out his first attack "Haunter you distract Alakazam Muk cover Marowak."

Luana was confused this wasn't any moves she knew of but no matter "Alakazam use hyper beam on Haunter and Marowak use Bonemerang." But Alakazam didn't listen because it was laughing too hard with Haunter's antics. The bone passed right through Muk with no damage and Muk got to Marowak and just covered him so you couldn't see Marowak.

Luana was flustered "Ok Muk uncover Marowak" and Marowak was out cold.

"Marowak is unable to battle." Luana recalled Marowak in shock.

"Ok Muk use sludge shot to cover Alakazam eyes." The shot was dead on and Alakazam stopped laughing and rubbed at its eyes. "Ok Haunter Shadow ball and Muk use sludge wave."

Haunter was close and hit Alakazam but then Haunter glowed white and evolved into Gengar. Then a wave of sludge of sludge formed and washed over Alakazam who by the end was out cold. "Alakazam is unable to battle and therefore Muk and Gengar are the winners."

Luana recalled Alakazam and she was still in shock and hadn't moved ash moved to the center of the field. "Gengar congrats on evolving and winning the fight and Muk good job you both did great now take a nice long rest."

Ash recalled his Pokemon that's when Luana moved she walked over and held out the badge. "Ash you have given me much thought in how to tag battle that was truly epic even though those weren't battle moves they worked none the less and I am happy to present to you the Jade Star Badge and the finally badge needed in the Orange League. "

Ash took the badge "thank you." Ash headed back out to the Pokemon to figure out his next move.


	38. Chapter 38

Ash found himself in the Orange League Championship and he was facing down the legendary undefeated Drake. The reason Ash was here was because the Orange League didn't have an elite four and even if the Champion was defeated they still remained champion. But Ash was still unsure if he was going to win because they were both down to their last Pokemon and Drake's Dragonite had taken out 4 of Ash's Pokemon.

Ash was down to his last Pokemon he had registered for this match and sure it was fresh but he was unsure if it could take on Dragonite even if it was tired. But he had no choice "Dragonair I chose you."

The announcer was a little shocked "folks the Challengers last Pokemon is Dragonair the pre evolved form of the champions Dragonite this should be an interesting match."

Dragonair stared down Dragonite but before an attack could be called Dragonair glowed and evolved into Dragonite. This certainly changed the tone of the match because Ash Dragonite was fresh and Drakes was winded and weakened. It was a back and forth battle and even though Dragonite was weakened it was still a match for his fresh Dragonite.

Drake called out a move "Hyper Beam"

Ash called out his move "Giga Impact"

Both moves missed each other and kept going unto there targets and where nailed there target. Both Dragonite swayed Ash crossed his fingers. Drakes Dragonite fell forward and crashed into the ground. The crowd grew quiet "Drake's Dragonite is unable to battle and Ash's Dragonite is the winner."

Ash raced out as Dragonite passed out "You did well and that evolution was just what I needed now rest."

After Ash recalled his Pokemon he was swept in the media and awarded the trophy and placed into the hall of fame. After it was all said and done Ash was heading home where Ash would be home for a little while before heading to Johto.

He made it back to Pallet and headed to the lab where he knew he would find his mom. But when he got there his mom and Professor where crowded around the computer. "What are you looking at?"

They both jumped and turned around his mom turned around and ran over hugged him "Ash you are home and congratulations on winning."

"Thanks mom but what are you looking at?"

She broke the hug and showed him to the computer "they have sent us the Pokedex and scientific research for the Pokemon in Johto."

Ash almost shoved them aside getting to the computer. This would defiantly pass the time until he could leave for Johto. He had Porygon download the information so he could look at it on his own. He was looking through the information "Professor Oak did they send anything about evolution items?"

"The information should be in there but they don't know about scanning for the background radiation and they haven't opened the communication lines yet."

Ash was little disappointed so he was going to look through the list of Pokemon. When Porygon spoke "sir I have found out what was inside of the GS ball."

Ash sat up straighter "what is it Porygon?"

His mom and the Professor looked at him confused "Sir Inside was a Celebi this Pokemon is a Psychic grass type and has been known to travel through time."

Ash was amazed his mom and Professor where looking for an explanation he didn't know what to tell them because he hadn't told them he had already caught a Legendary Pokemon."

He was about to tell them when the video phone rang he went over and answered the phone. Ash answered the phone and some weird man was on the line "Is this Ash Ketchum."

"Yes I am Ash Ketchum what can I do for you sir?"

"I am glad I reached you I am the leader of the Johto League."

Ash was confused "sir have they opened up the lines between the two regions."

The man chuckled "No I am currently at the Indigo League building and we overheard that you had interesting theory about evolution items."

"Yes I do why do you ask?"

"Well sir we are currently trying to get a list of Pokemon that are known to are regions and we fell that list would be incomplete if we don't try and figure out what evolution are possible with the Pokemon of your region and ours. So I was wondering if you would like to be the first Kanto researcher to work with a Professor Elm to see if you both can't come up with something."

Ash sat back in shock "when would I have to leave."

"Well Sir you would have to leave with me and I leave in a couple of days I understand you just got back from the Orange Islands but this is a huge chance for you."

Ash knew he just got home but he wasn't going to blow this chance of a lifetime. "I will be ready to go in 2 days."

The man smiled "good sir I will have a limo pick you up at Oaks lab in 2 days have a good day."

Ash came out of the room with a huge smile on his face. "Honey who was on the phone that has you this happy" His mom asked a little curious.

"I leave for Johto in 2 days' time to go work with Professor Elm about evolution items."

Both them of them were shocked and sputtering Ash left them like that he was going home to unpack and repack his bags for his journey into Johto which be starting early.

Author Notes- Everyone that is it for the Indigo rewrite it has been fun writing. Be sure to be on the lookout for Johto coming soon. The next chapter will be the list of Pokemon Ash has gotten in Kanto area. Tell me in review any ideas you think I should add for Johto and I will take them under advisement.


	39. Chapter 39

Someone has asked me to write the Pokemon Ash has currently or has had or the ones he needs in Kanto. I will list all 151 Pokemon in order the ones I don't put a note next are the ones he has currently.

Bulbasaur- evolved

Ivysaur-evolved

Venusaur

Charmander-evolved

Charmelon-evolved

Charizard

Squirtle-evolved

Wartortle-evolved

Blastoise

Caterpie

Metapod- needs to evolve Caterpie

Butterfree- needs to evolve Caterpie

Weedle-needs

Kakuna-needs

Beedrill

Pidgey-evolved

Pidgeotto

Pidgeot-needs to evolve Pidgeotto

Rattata

Raticate- needs to evolve Rattata

Spearow- Needs

Fearow

Ekans-needs

Arbok-needs

Pikachu

Raichu-needs because his starter Pikachu will not be evolving

Sandshrew-needs

Sandslash

Nidoran female

Nidorina- needs to evolve female Nidoran

Nidoqueen- needs to evolve female Nidoran

Nidoran male-needs

Nidorino-needs

Nidoking-needs

Clefairy-needs

Clefable-needs

Vulpix evolved

Ninetales

Jigglypuff-evolved

Wigglytuff

Zubat-needs

Golbat-needs

Oddish-needs

Gloom-needs

Vileplume

Paras-needs

Parasect-needs

Venonat-needs

Venomoth-needs

Diglett-needs

Dugtrio-needs

Meowth-needs

Persian-needs

Psyduck-needs

Golduck

Mankey-needs

Primeape

Growlithe

Arcanine-needs to evolve Growlithe

Poliwag-evolved

Poliwhirl

Poliwrath

Abra

Kadabra-needs to evolve Abra

Alakazam-needs to evolve Abra

Machop

Machoke-needs to evolve Machop

Machamp-needs to evolve Machop

Bellsprout-needs

Weepingbell-needs

Victreebel-needs

Tentacool-needs

Tentacruel-needs

Geodude-needs

Graveler-nneds

Golem-needs

Ponyta-needs

Rapidash

Slowpoke-evolved

Slowpoke

Magnemite-needs

Magneton

Farfetch'd

Doduo

Dodrio-needs to evolve Doduo

Seel-evolved

Dewgong

Grimer-needs

Muk

Shellder-needs even though on Slowbro tail won't count as his

Cloyster-needs

Gastly-needs

Haunter-evolved

Gengar

Onix- Owns regular and Crystal

Drowzee

Hypno-needs to evolve Drowzee

Krabby-traded for Seel

Kingler-needs

Now since my computer when it reaches a 100 decides to put the space way out there I will start again with number so don't get confused.

Voltrob

Electrode-needs to evolve Voltrob

Exeggcute-needs

Exeggcute-needs

Cubone-needs

Marowak

Hitmonlee-needs

Hitmonchan-needs

Lickitung

Koffing-needs

Weezing-needs

Rhyhorn

Rhydon-needs to evolve Rhyhorn

Chansey

Tangela-needs

Kangaskhan

Horsea-evolved

Seadra

Goldeen

Seaking-needs to evolve Goldeen

Staryu

Starmie-needs to evolve Staryu

Mr. Mime

Scyther

Jynx-needs

Electabuzz

Magmar

Pinsir

Tauros

Magikarp-needs

Gyarados

Lapras

Ditto

Eevee

Vaporeon

Jolteon

Flareon

Porygon

Omanyte-needs

Omastar

Kabuto

Kabutops

Aerodactyl

Snorlax

Articuno-needs

Zapados

Moltres

Dratini-evolved

Dargonair-evolved

Dragonite

Mewtwo

Mew


End file.
